Tout ça pour toi
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Sasuke tente d'écrire une lettre pour une personne en particulier mais se sent comme encore plus perdu à tenter de l'avancer. OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke
1. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 01

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …

Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu, NaruTema, SaiSaku,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. ( **à part Densetsu et Satsuki** ! [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis bien plus de 10 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 01.**

# _Et voilà ce que ça fait de parler de toi tout un après midi. On se sent seul. J'ai essayé de me dépatouiller avec eux pour essayer d'expliquer notre lien._

 _Pas moyen que je sois clair._

 _Je suis perdu._

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux dire. Je t'aime et toi aussi mais pas comme un couple._

…  
 _Je crois._

 _Où ça va nous mener tout ça ?_

…

 _On dort ensemble. On se câline gentiment. On s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _Tout le monde nous prend pour un couple et pourtant, nous n'en sommes pas un._

 _Ou alors un couple d'amis ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?_

 _J'aurais jamais dû parler avec eux. D'après Shikamaru, on se comporte comme des ados.  
_ … _N'importe quoi je dirai._

 _Mais je me dis que ce serait… enfin que ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il y ait plus entre nous.  
_ _Et d'un autre côté, je n'en ai pas envie parce que rien que de l'avouer et j'ai déjà peur que tu le prennes mal. Et de toute façon, si ça allait plus loin, j'ai aussi peur qu'on se brouille ou que ça change entre nous._

 _Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre._

 _Et que je me sens un peu paumé._

 _Où on en est, et où on va.  
_ _Rien que le fait que tu me fasses faire croire à Neji qu'on sort ensemble. Peut-être que c'est pour t'amuser, mais tu insistes depuis longtemps. Tu cherches à me faire continuer alors que tu vois bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise._

 _D'accord tu n'aimes pas Neji._

 _Mais j'ai l'impression que tu veux que je fasse ça pour qu'il ne se passe rien entre Neji et moi. Tu dis qu'il n'est pas pour moi._

 _Si tu savais comment il est avec moi. Comment il se comporte lorsque nous sommes ensembles tous les deux._

 _Et d'un autre point de vue, tu dis que tu es hétéro. Tu es hétéro, mais tu avoues que tu peux changer de bord à tout moment.  
_ _Pourquoi ?  
_ _Si t'es hétéro, tu es hétéro ! Tu te dis toi-même que tu n'es pas bi.  
_ _Alors… Pourquoi dis-tu pouvoir changer ?_

 _On restera toujours amis ?  
_ _Où ça va aller plus loin nous deux ?_

 _Rien que d'écrire ça, d'avouer y penser de temps en temps, j'ai l'impression de tout gâcher._

 _Que tu vas obligatoirement t'éloigner de moi. Et ça me fait très peur parce-que je ne peux pas me passer de toi._ #

…

-Je peux pas lui donner ça… c'est n'importe quoi…

Ma gorge se serre.

-Je pourrai jamais lui donner quelque chose comme ça ! Il va s'enfuir en courant !

Oui.  
Et pourtant, mon crayon continue d'écrire et de noircir la feuille.

# _Gaara m'a dit que tu es déjà sorti avec des garçons. Pourquoi pas moi alors ?_ #

Je soupire, jette le crayon, prends ma feuille de papier et la froisse dans tous les sens. Et puis je sursaute en entendant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

-Sasuke ! Tu viens !? On va être en retard.

Je soupire et me lève en jetant à la poubelle la lettre que je viens d'essayer d'écrire. Je la déchire un peu avant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon frère et prends mon sac.

-Je viens…

Mon frère et moi vivons chez nos parents mais ces derniers ne sont pas très souvent présents. Nous sommes une famille dite « très aisée » et nos parents sont de vrais globe-trotteur. Alors c'est un peu Itachi, mon frère aîné, qui s'occupe de moi et fait en sorte que je vive correctement et légalement. D'après ma mère, je suis à un âge difficile où les garçons ne pensent qu'à faire des bêtises. Personnellement je ne trouve pas. En réalité, en ce moment et de plus en plus depuis un mois, ma tête est prise par lui. Lui, l'une des personnes qui sont les plus proches de moi. Quand je pense que vendredi soir, il m'avait proposé de venir chez lui pour y passer la nuit. J'aurais complètement pété un câble si c'était arrivé. Heureusement que j'avais quelque chose à faire. Car le pire, c'est que j'aurais très certainement accepté quand bien même j'y risquais notre amitié.

Je monte dans la voiture de mon frère. Il m'emmène à mon arrêt de car tous les matins. Nous sommes lundi 7 octobre et je commence à huit heures aujourd'hui. J'ai un car pour m'emmener au lycée. Il passe à 7h15 là où je le prends il faut donc se lever assez tôt le matin. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Et puis ce matin de toute façon j'étais levé à 5h au moins. Tout ça pour cette stupide lettre que je voulais écrire pour lui et lui donner… Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. J'aurai même dû la déchirer où la brûler avant de partir.

Mon frère me fait brusquement sortir de mes idées.

-Tu pourras dire à Naruto que c'est Ok pour sa soirée d'anniversaire. Je t'emmènerai chez lui. Je te reprendrai le lendemain matin ou après-midi. C'est comme tu veux. Tu m'appelleras, d'accord ?  
-… hm. Ok.

Naruto, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, fête son anniversaire samedi prochain. En réalité son anniversaire est mercredi mais comme il invite du monde et ne compte pas se coucher aux aurores, nous le faisons samedi. Il y aura tout le monde : Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, moi, Gaara, Hinata et Ino. Neji ne sera pas là. Naruto et Sai ne l'apprécient pas énormément.

-Tu vas bien, Sasuke ?  
-Hein ?

Je sors à nouveau de mes pensées et regarde Itachi qui me jette un coup d'œil étrange.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ?  
-Non, non. … Je suis fatigué. Ca doit juste être ça.  
-Ah ben… c'est ça aussi d'oublier des devoirs et de se lever à 5h du mat' pour les faire ! Tu n'as qu'à être sérieux !

Je ne réponds rien. S'il pense que ce sont mes devoirs qui m'ont réveillé à cette heure-ci, qu'il le croie. De toute façon, je ne vais pas lui dire que c'est parce que j'ai un de mes amis dans la tête depuis des semaines et que je suis de plus en plus à fleur de peau et incontrôlable en sa présence. Déjà, … l'idée d'être attiré par un homme n'a pas encore été digérée mais, en plus, par lui, … Encore un peu et notre groupe d'amis sera démantelé de l'intérieur par ma faute.

-Je passe te prendre à ton lycée ce soir, Sasuke. Donc ne prends pas le car, ok ?  
-Bien.  
-S'il veut on peut ramener Sai aussi. C'est sur la route après tout.  
-Hm. Je lui dirai.

Nous arrivons à mon arrêt de car. Je salue mon frère et descends de voiture en remettant la bandoulière de mon sac en travers de mes épaules. Je m'avance un peu vers l'arrêt de mon car et prends mon mal en patience quelques minutes avant de sursauter en sentant une main sur mon épaule. La voix de Sai m'arrive aux oreilles.

-Déjà là ? Comme d'habitude ?

Je me retourne et souris en lui serrant la main. Je lui réponds.

-Mon frère est toujours en avance.  
-Oui. J'avais cru le comprendre, ça.  
-Il me fait te dire que si tu veux on peut te ramener, ce soir. Il vient me chercher.  
-Ah ! C'est sympa, merci ! J'suis tout à fait d'accord !

Je souris en le regardant sans rien dire alors qu'il se satisfait de la nouvelle en regardant vers le bout de la rue pour voir si notre car arrive.

Sai a 17 ans, tout comme moi. Il est entré dans notre groupe d'amis à la rentrée passée. Il est parfois un peu à côté de la plaque de par sa franchise ahurissante envers les gens, mais c'est assez amusant quand on le connait. Il fait ma taille donc assez grand, est mince avec des cheveux très sombres tout comme moi mais ils ressortent encore plus car sa peau est bien plus pâle que la mienne alors que Naruto ne cesse de me dire qu'il faudrait que je bronze un peu.

-Tu as fait ton anglais ?

Je sursaute et remarque qu'il m'a demandé quelque chose.

-Hein ?  
-Tu as fait ton anglais ? A quoi tu penses pour pas entendre ça ?  
-Oui je l'ai fait. Et je ne pensais à rien en particulier.  
-Tu pourras me le passer vite fait à la pause avant le cours ?  
-Oui. Si tu veux.

Sai regarde soudain derrière moi et se met à sourire.

-Je crois bien que Naruto va avoir le premier car, ce matin !

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon tour et aperçois le bus que Naruto prend le matin pour venir jusqu'ici. Il habite bien plus loin que nous de notre lycée et a plusieurs changements. Il lui arrive de devoir attendre le second car dix minutes après le nôtre. Il y en deux qui passent pour les élèves qui commencent à 8h. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, car il a souvent des pannes de réveil ou des incohérences dans les horaires des bus pour venir jusqu'ici.

Naruto, lui, a 16 ans. Il va en avoir 17 mercredi. Je le connais depuis longtemps déjà. Mais c'est au collège, en cinquième, que nous sommes devenus amis. Après une dispute suivie d'une bagarre pour une raison qui nous a à tous les deux échappé, nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'on s'entendait vraiment à merveille. Et depuis, nous sommes amis.

Il nous rejoint rapidement et nous serre la main à tous les deux.

-Salut.  
-Bonjour Naruto. Ca va ?  
-Ouais. A part que j'ai pas fait l'anglais.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Sai annonce que c'est lui qui prend ce que j'ai fait durant la pause. Naruto lui réplique alors qu'il le fera en même temps que lui. Ce à quoi je ne réponds rien par habitude. Naruto est une vraie bille dans beaucoup de matières et Sai n'aime pas plus que ça faire ses devoirs à ce que j'ai cru comprendre depuis le mois dernier. Surtout l'anglais qu'il n'aime pas du tout.

Notre car arrive. Sai monte, Naruto, puis moi. Nous ne sommes bien sûr pas les seuls à le prendre, mais comme Sai a toujours le chic pour trouver l'emplacement pile où vont être les portes du car, nous montons toujours les premiers lorsqu'il est là. Sai s'installe. Naruto aussi, mais derrière lui. Il me fait un clin d'œil en montrant la place assise à côté de celle de Sai. Juste histoire de me faire comprendre qu'il est un très bon ami qui me laisse gentiment la place à côté de l'homme par lequel je suis attiré. Rien de plus aimable, en effet, … sauf que moi m'asseoir à côté de Sai, en ce moment, … rien que frôler sa cuisse va me mettre dans un état second. Je vais donc m'installer à côté de Naruto qui me montre, à l'expression de son visage, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Je ne prends pas le temps de lui répondre. Je n'en ai de toute façon pas la possibilité avec Sai devant nous.

Je me tourne brusquement vers Naruto en repensant à quelque chose.

-Au fait ! C'est bon pour moi pour samedi. Ca y est. Mon frère est d'accord.  
-Et tu dors à la maison aussi, hein ? Comme tout le monde !?  
-Oui. Mon frère passera me prendre dimanche. J'aurai qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me chercher.  
-Génial.

Naruto affiche alors un sourire énorme comme ils m'amusent. C'est le seul garçon que je connaisse à avoir un aussi grand panel d'expressions. Et ces sourires comme il vient de le faire sont une des expressions qui m'amusent chez lui et que j'affectionne particulièrement car il a vraiment une tête d'idiot total avec.  
Il se colle soudain à moi et chuchote à mon oreille derrière sa main gauche.

-Tu vas dormir avec Sai dans la chambre des parents. C'est déjà prévu. Mon père et ma mère ne seront là qu'en début de soirée, ils ne restent pas.

Il se recule en souriant d'un air coquin je crois mais moi je ne suis pas du tout heureux de cette nouvelle. Il veut me faire dormir avec Sai !? Mais il n'est pas bien, non !? Je préfère encore qu'Itachi vienne me chercher en pleine nuit ! Au moins je dormirai vraiment ! Sai dans le même lit que moi ? Comme si j'allais pouvoir fermer l'œil ! Il ne comprend décidément rien cet idiot ! Je sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux ou quoi que ce soit, mais il pourrait au moins essayer de comprendre ce que je peux ressentir ! Et si j'avais un geste déplacé sans m'en rendre compte ? Et si… si je murmurais son prénom dans mon sommeil ? Non. Ca, je ne le pourrai de toute façon pas puisque je n'arriverai très certainement pas à dormir !

Sai se retourne brusquement sur son siège et nous adresse la parole.

-Au fait !

Naruto l'interroge du regard. Il continue.

-Vous savez si on a sport ce soir ? Apparemment le prof n'était pas là vendredi dernier.  
-J'en n'ai aucune idée.

Moi non plus alors je fais un « non » de tête en haussant mes épaules. Sai laisse passer.  
Il va encore nous amuser pour la journée à l'arrêt d'après. Une fille va lui demander si elle peut s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et lui va répondre avec le plus grand calme et de manière très posée.

-Oui tu peux, mais moi j'ai pas envie.

Le tout accompagné d'un sourire tout naturel. Naruto explose de rire en s'excusant à la fille pour Sai et en lui expliquant, avant qu'elle ne s'énerve trop, la façon très particulière de répondre et de parler aux gens de notre ami. Moi, je vais essayer d'expliquer à Sai que ce n'est pas vraiment une manière de parler mais j'aurai malgré tout le sourire et il va le voir.

-Pourtant Sasuke, ça t'amuse, non ? Regarde ta tête !

Je ris doucement et renchéris en lui disant que c'est peut-être amusant pour nous qui le connaissons mais sûrement pas pour la fille qui voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je la connais pas.  
-Oui mais quand même.  
-Je lui ai rien demandé, moi ! Y'a plein de places dans le premier car.

Naruto s'appuie alors sur le haut de son siège en rentrant dans la conversation avec un gros sourire.

-Oui mais elle voulait peut-être te draguer, t'es plutôt mignon après tout ! Hein, Sasuke, qu'il est mignon, Sai !?

Et cet idiot me lance un clin d'œil en faisant un mouvement de tête vers notre ami. J'assassinerais presque Naruto du regard si je le pouvais. Mais tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est rire d'un air bête et répondre par un « Oui, enfin j'en sais rien c'est pas comme s'il m'intéressait ! ». Ce à quoi Sai répond par un rire sonore et une affirmation qui me fait mal.

-Encore heureux !

Il reprend plus ou moins son sérieux et continue sur sa lancée.

-Sasuke tu es très beau mais les hommes ne m'intéressent pas du tout ! Désolé !

Je force un sourire et lui assure être du même avis. Mais ce sourire je le perds et, heureusement pour moi, c'est au moment où Sai se retourne sur son siège. J'ai mal au cœur. Je ne veux plus aller en cours. Je crois avoir le regard comme voilé car j'inquiète Naruto. Je le sais, il a posé sa main sur mon genou. Genou que je gigote d'ailleurs pour que Naruto se retire. Ce qu'il fait.

Nous arrivons vers 7h45 au lycée. Shikamaru est là avec Hinata. Naruto les aperçoit le premier.

Shikamaru et Hinata ont 17 ans tous les deux. Ils sont ensembles depuis trois ans maintenant. Hinata est une très belle fille qui a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Les cheveux longs assez sombres, ses yeux sont clairs, sa peau aussi, elle a une voix certes un peu aiguë mais très douce, et son caractère est très féminin et posé. Shikamaru, lui, … c'est un garçon mince assez grand peut-être même un peu plus grand que moi mais c'est sûrement un effet donné par sa queue de cheval relevée au-dessus de son crâne. Il est très intelligent. Tellement que c'en est frustrant de le savoir dormir à tous les cours et réussir ses années haut la main sans même réviser.

Je fais la bise à Hinata et serre la main de Shikamaru qui se fait informer par Naruto que je peux venir à son anniversaire. Il lui lance d'ailleurs même un clin d'œil avant de faire un léger signe de tête vers Sai. Ce qui est pour moi tout sauf discret. J'ai même peur que Sai le voit et demande le pourquoi de ces sourires complices. Mais celui-ci n'a rien vu, il parle tranquillement avec Hinata du prof de sport peut-être absent. Hinata étant une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus fille, elle est soudainement intéressée par une éventuelle absence et donc un cours de sport qui sauterait. Ils décident tous les deux d'aller voir au panneau près de l'accueil. Nous les suivons calmement à trois. Puis je m'arrête en croyant entendre la voix de Gaara de loin. Je me retourne et m'arrête imité par Sai et Shikamaru. C'est bien Gaara. Il est en train de presser le pas en contournant les élèves qui arrivent.

Il nous rejoint rapidement et nous serre la main.  
Gaara a 16 ans, c'est un rouquin un peu plus petit que moi, tout comme Naruto. Il est assez réservé avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas mais lorsqu'il est avec nous entre amis et en petit comité, il nous arrive parfois de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Il sort avec la blonde plantureuse du lycée : Ino. Ca fait trois mois maintenant. Ils ont commencé durant les vacances d'été. En fait, ils l'ont caché jusqu'à la rentrée même à nous. Mais ça a fini par se savoir. Ca a été la nouvelle durant au moins une semaine. La blonde du lycée, la plus belle fille, la plus populaire en tout cas, sort avec Gaara le mec invisible, imprévisible et qui paraît parfois même un peu dangereux.

Il nous annonce d'ailleurs que cette dernière ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Elle doit aller voir son médecin. Mais il n'en dit pas davantage, il ne semble en fait tout simplement pas en savoir plus.

Nous finissons par rejoindre Sai et une Hinata toute heureuse nous annonçant l'absence de notre professeur de sport pour la dernière heure de cours. Sai me parle alors d'Itachi.

-Ton frère va pouvoir venir plus tôt, tu crois ? On l'attend ? On prend le car d'avant ?  
-Je sais pas. Je vais lui envoyer un texto.

Ce que je fais avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal où notre premier cours doit se dérouler. Je m'assieds à ma place dans la salle de classe, devant avec Naruto. Ce dernier étant bavard en cours, le professeur que nous avons a trouvé l'idée bonne de le mettre au premier rang à côté d'un des meilleurs élèves plus que sérieux : moi. Non, je ne suis pas vaniteux, c'est le prof lui-même qui l'a dit.

D'ailleurs, un peu avant que ce dernier n'arrive, je reçois une réponse d'Itachi.

#C'est bon pour venir plus tôt mais pas d'une heure, je ne pourrai pas. Je viendrai vous chercher à la demi. A ce soir !#

Bon. … Et maintenant ? Est-ce que je dis à Sai qu'Itachi arrivera une demi-heure plus tôt ou est-ce que je lui dis qu'il va tout de même falloir attendre une heure et espérer qu'il ne veuille pas attendre ?

De toute façon, je ne peux pas lui parler pour le moment. Le professeur vient d'entrer dans la salle de classe et nous demande le silence. Sai est au fond. C'est normalement le voisin d'Ino mais étant donné son absence pour la journée, il est tout seul à sa table. Beaucoup pensaient que c'est avec lui qu'Ino finirait par sortir. Mais en réalité il n'en est rien. Sai ne s'est même peut-être jamais intéressé à elle. Du moins c'est ce que je me dis sûrement bêtement.

L'heure passe. Puis celle d'après. La pause arrive et, là, je vois et Naruto et Sai du fond de la classe se jeter sur moi pour mon cahier d'anglais. Nous avons dix minutes de pause donc ils ont amplement le temps de recopier, mais ils préfèrent tous deux se dépêcher. La prof arrive souvent un peu en avance. Ils ne veulent donc pas tenter le diable. Une fois fini, Sai s'appuie sur la table voisine à la nôtre de mon côté. Naruto me demande.

-Au fait, Sasuke ! Pour samedi, tu pourrais venir un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour m'aider un peu ? J'ai des trucs à préparer et tout et enfin voilà. Tu pourrais, tu crois ?  
-Oui, je pense. Faut que je voie avec Itachi, c'est comme tout. T'habites un peu loin alors prendre le bus…  
-Oui. Je sais. Tu lui demanderas, ok ?

Brusquement, Sai s'appuie de tout son poids sur mon dos en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et prend la parole.

-Et moi ? Je peux venir plus tôt ? Je peux être d'un grand secours, parfois !

Naruto sourit en me voyant rougir heureusement hors de la vue de Sai. C'est de plus en plus atroce quand il fait ça. S'appuyer sur moi, … parfois même me faire un bisou sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, … La semaine dernière, mardi soir, nous étions tous chez Shikamaru après une soirée révision pour un devoir le lendemain. Shikamaru m'a fait dormir avec Sai sans savoir ce qui commençait à se passer dans ma tête depuis un moment, et Sai et moi nous sommes câlinés gentiment. C'est surtout depuis ce soir-là que je n'arrive plus à rien comprendre. C'est pour ça que j'ai parlé avec Shikamaru, Naruto et Gaara, ce week-end. En fait, je voulais seulement parler avec Shikamaru qui a bien plus d'expérience même si c'est avec une fille, … mais il a fini par appeler Naruto et tout s'est enchaîné. Ils savent tous les trois que j'ai… que j'ai de sérieuses tendances homosexuelles. Je suis déjà très heureux qu'ils ne m'éloignent pas d'eux, … mais j'aimerais parfois qu'ils essaient d'arrêter de vouloir m'aider.

Bon, … bien sûr, le câlin n'était pas tant un câlin que ça, enfin… je ne sais pas trop. Disons que Sai s'est approché de moi dans le lit pour me dire bonne nuit et il m'a donné un baiser sur la joue. Baiser que je lui ai gentiment rendu seulement je n'ai pas pu bouger par la suite. Je suis resté tout près de lui. Et puis il a commencé à jouer un peu avec mes cheveux et puis sa main gauche est un peu partie dans mon cou et sur mon torse alors qu'il s'est rapproché de moi pour m'enlacer. Il s'est reculé très vite et je n'ai pas bien compris le but qu'il avait en faisant ça, … Seulement moi depuis ce moment je n'en peux plus qu'il s'approche de moi, qu'il me touche, qu'il me sourit. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser.

Je me demande s'il recommencera samedi soir chez Naruto. Après tout, un homme normal ne ferait jamais ça avec un autre, non ?

Je sors soudain de mes pensées qui n'ont finalement duré qu'à peine une seconde. La main gauche de Sai s'est posée sur mon torse et navigue un peu dessus pendant qu'il demande une nouvelle fois à Naruto.

-Sasuke ne va peut-être pas te suffire pour tout préparer ! On ne serait pas trop de deux à venir, tu ne crois pas ?  
-Non. Y'a mon père et ma mère qui vont nous aider. Et puis on a des choses à se dire, avec Sasuke.

Sai se redresse et me lâche. Sa main glisse jusqu'au haut de mon torse et se retire doucement. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. J'ai envie de me retourner et de le plaquer dos contre la table voisine pour l'embrasser et lui rendre ses « caresses » hasardeuses et, j'aurais envie de dire, pas si innocentes qu'il veut le laisser croire.

-Sasuke ?

Je me retourne enfin vers Sai et le regarde en espérant ne plus rougir. Il s'approche tout près de moi en se penchant, et me demande.

-Neji t'a appelé, ce week-end ? Il t'a demandé quelque chose ou… il s'est passé un truc ?

Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il autant s'il n'est pas intéressé par moi !? Ce que j'aimerais lui dire que, oui, Neji m'a appelé et qu'il m'a de nouveau proposé de sortir avec lui. En fait, Sai ne sait pas que je peux être attiré par un homme. C'est juste que Neji m'a demandé ça alors que nous étions en groupe il y a maintenant deux semaines. Sai a automatiquement hurlé que j'étais à lui et que c'est avec lui que je sors.

Seulement c'est tout sauf vrai. Et Neji le sait. Et il sait aussi que… qu'et bien l'idée de sortir avec lui ne me laisse pas totalement indifférent. Neji est quelqu'un de très beau et intelligent. Il est aussi grand que moi, peut-être même un peu plus. Il est mince, a un regard qui m'hypnotise toujours sans que je le veuille et… enfin je ne l'aime pas, mais je me sens attiré par lui. Au moins physiquement. Je ne sais pas si Sai s'en est rendu compte. Il me fait dire que je sors avec lui pour que Neji n'insiste pas trop, … mais tout le monde sait que c'est faux.

Je réponds à Sai très calmement, regrettant de ne rien avoir à lui dire là-dessus.

\- Non. Non, il ne l'a pas fait.  
\- C'est bien. Il abandonne.  
\- … oui.  
\- De toute façon, … qu'un mec te court après c'est pas trop ce que tu cherches, je pense, hein !?

Je hoche la tête en confirmant par un léger son d'accord. Sai retourne à sa place en voyant la prof entrer. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto s'excuse. Ce que je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Il hausse une épaule et m'explique être désolé pour moi que Sai pense ça. Je force alors un sourire et lui dis que ça ne me fait absolument rien. Même si je sais qu'il ne me croit pas, au moins j'ai joué le jeu.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « J'ai l'impression de trembler de toute part. Sai se lève lentement sans rien dire, prend son sac par terre, et en passe la lanière en travers de ses épaules.

-Je crois que je vais prendre le car, finalement, Sasuke. »

 **Et voilà le tout premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic qui date, pour les 11 premiers chapitres déjà prêts, de 2010. J'espère que le début vous plaît déjà un peu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. Laquelle arrivera dimanche prochain soit le 11 août 2017.  
Vous avez donc 11 semaines de sûres avec de la lecture de ma part. J'espère, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas encore via Fb et ma demande d'avis à ce propos que j'allais la mettre, que ça vous réjouit et que vous commenterez en laissant une review ici sur le site. Je répondrai comme à ma vieille habitude à tout le monde sauf aux reviews de méchancetés gratuites. Et pour les ano', ce sera sur ma page profil lorsque le chapitre suivant sera posté ! n.n Voilà ! A très vite j'espère ! **

\- Densetsu : Du point de vue de Sasuke, donc ?  
\- Itachi : Et tu es avec Satsuki, là-dedans.  
\- Densetsu : Oui.  
\- Itachi : Tu crois qu'on a une chance de finir ensemble, ici ?  
\- Densetsu : #en même temps que Nana' qui répond elle aussi# Non.


	2. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 02

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …

Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki ! [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis plus de 10 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 02.**

Alors que le cours d'anglais commence, je réalise ne pas avoir informé Sai sur ce que fait mon frère pour ce soir. Je vais attendre la pause de midi pour le lui dire. Après les cours de la matinée, je sors de notre salle de classe avec Naruto, Hinata et Sai. Shikamaru et Gaara sont dans une autre avec Neji. C'est une classe dirons-nous pour les élèves un peu plus doués que les autres. Je devrais être dedans, … mais on ne m'a jamais demandé alors je ne me l'explique pas vraiment moi-même. Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de bons élèves dans chaque classe pour remonter un peu leur niveau.

Je profite que nous attendions les autres pour entrer dans le self pour informer Sai. Je lui dis la vérité. Il me sourit en m'annonçant qu'il attendra avec moi si ça ne me gêne pas. Ce à quoi je réponds que non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Alors que nous serons tous à table un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Gaara va recevoir un texto. Naruto demande automatiquement.

\- C'est qui ?  
\- Ino. … elle… Elle a l'air de vouloir me voir très vite apparemment.  
\- Elle a quelque chose de grave ?

Pendant qu'ils sont tous en train de demander ceci ou cela à un Gaara n'en sachant pas plus qu'eux, je sursaute en sentant la main de Neji sous la table se poser doucement sur ma cuisse. Il est là, lui aussi. Il traîne avec nous de temps en temps. Sai et Naruto ne l'apprécient pas mais il est en cours avec Gaara et Shikamaru et eux s'entendent particulièrement bien. En fait, ce qu'il y a c'est que Naruto est très possessif envers ses amis et il n'aime pas que quelqu'un vienne comme une fleur dans le groupe sans que lui l'ait décidé tout seul. Or, Neji a été « apporté » par Shikamaru. Et puis Sai, … et bien je ne le comprends déjà pas alors chercher par rapport à Neji serait trop compliqué.

Neji vient donc de poser sa main sur ma cuisse sous la table. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil sans gigoter pour qu'il la retire. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sai sans qu'il ne le voit. Et je bouge mon genoux en sentant mon ventre se nouer. Je ne peux pas répondre aux attentes de Neji. Sai me tient trop au corps. Neji est beau mais ce n'est pas lui que je recherche.

Il retire sa main en montrant qu'il s'étonne et qu'il est peut-être même un peu déçu. Mais je ne dis rien et ne fais aucun geste. Si je le faisais, il réessaierait sûrement ou penserait que je suis d'accord pour passer un peu plus de temps que ce que je ne fais déjà avec lui.

Gaara demande brusquement de le laisser tranquille. Qu'il verra ce soir. Mais je vois qu'il s'inquiète quand même assez. Il a l'air soucieux. C'est sur qu'Ino allant chez le médecin, … ce n'est pas souvent. Et savoir qu'elle lui envoie un texto en lui demandant s'ils peuvent parler au plus tôt, … c'est encore moins engageant. En sortant de table, je vais le voir regarder son portable d'un air pensif. Je prends la parole.

\- Tu te demandes si tu l'appelles maintenant ?

Il inspire profondément et soupire en répondant.

\- J'en sais rien… je sais pas pourquoi elle est allée chez le médecin, en plus. Je l'ai vue hier soir elle allait bien. … J'ai pas envie qu'elle me gueule dessus qu'elle n'a aucune envie de me parler de ça au téléphone. Elle veut me voir, pas me raconter. Enfin… si, mais en me voyant.  
\- Oui. J'ai compris. Alors t'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut avoir.  
\- Pas la moindre…

Silence. Puis Gaara qui reprend la parole.

\- J'ai bien envie de sécher pour aller la voir.  
\- On finit plus tôt. Tu auras le temps avant de rentrer chez toi, non ?  
\- … oui. Mais je vais rien réussir à suivre cet après-midi avec tout ça. Ino n'est pas du genre à m'envoyer un texto pareil. Je suis pas habitué.  
\- Ca fait que trois mois que vous êtes ensemble aussi, hein.

Il me lance un sourire en coin un peu amusé en rétorquant que je n'ai pas à faire celui qui s'y connait étant donné que je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne d'autre que de beaux mecs dans mes rêves. Je rougis d'un coup et regarde autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un a entendu. Sai et Hinata ne savent rien. Neji non plus mais par la faute de Sai. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il a déjà deviné, de toute façon. Mais il semblerait que, non, personne n'a entendu. Heureusement. Gaara me chuchote alors qu'il sait faire gaffe avant de dire quelque chose. Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de l'énerver ni de m'énerver moi-même. Ce sujet-là, je m'en passe volontiers.

Nous partons nous installer au foyer pour le reste de la pause de midi. Je m'assieds à côté de Naruto. La place à ma gauche est libre alors Gaara se dirige dans cette direction, mais Sai change brusquement de place pour s'y asseoir. Il me sourit et prend doucement ma main. Je le dévisage, étonné. Et puis je comprends en me rappelant que Neji est avec nous. Sai doit vouloir lui montrer que ce qu'il me fait dire et que ce qu'il a dit lui-même à Neji il y a deux semaines est vrai. Il amène ma main jusqu'à sa cuisse droite en rapprochant sa chaise de la mienne. Il regarde Neji et se met à caresser doucement mon bras en écoutant Hinata parler avec Naruto de l'absence du prof de ce soir. C'est assez rare de la part de ce dernier de ne pas être là. Naruto va se prendre un coup de la part de Gaara en inventant une histoire possible avec Ino ce qui expliquerait l'absence de cette dernière.

J'ai la chaire de poule. J'aimerai bien que Neji demande à Sai d'être un peu plus sérieux quant à son mensonge et qu'il voit bien que nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Et surtout que, à ce moment-là, Sai m'embrasse pour prouver à Neji à quel point on peut sortir ensemble. Mais c'est un peu idiot de penser à ça. Et puis je ne sais même pas si je le laisserai faire. Il ne le ferait pas sérieusement, après tout. Je regarde ma main dans les siennes. Il fait s'entrelacer et se désentrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Je me demande si je peux moi aussi faire quelques gestes. J'aimerai bien qu'on soit deux à le faire. Seulement ça pourrait paraître louche pour Sai.

Je retiens un soupir. Comment je vais faire samedi soir à dormir dans le même lit que lui… Il faudrait que je voie avec Itachi s'il peut m'emmener chez le médecin mercredi, … je pourrai demander des somnifères, … inventer une excuse, … Trouver quelques chose.

Mon cœur s'affole brusquement lorsque Sai me fait poser ma main sur le haut de sa cuisse vers… l'intérieur de sa jambe. J'en tremble même un peu et j'espère qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je… je devrais peut-être l'enlever, là, non ? Ce n'est vraiment pas correct de profiter comme ça et… et encore je ne profite pas, je… Je suis plutôt en état de choc. J'aperçois Shikamaru à côté de Sai. Il n'a pas l'air rassuré pour moi. Il semble inquiet. Hinata me demande soudain.

-Sasuke ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Je la regarde, surpris.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Tu passes du pâle au rouge.  
\- A… ah ?

C'est alors au tour de Sai de prendre la parole. Il se tourne vers moi et pose une main sur ma joue. La mienne a glissé sans le vouloir presque à l'intérieur de ses cuisses mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'as mangé un truc pas net ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Je retire ma main de son corps en me sentant me réchauffer tout seul comme un idiot d'amoureux. Sai doit sentir ma peau brûlante sous sa main. Je m'écarte et me lève en m'appuyant sur la chaise sans rien dire. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Shikamaru se lève lui aussi et leur dit m'emmener. Sai reste heureusement sage et ne dit rien. Neji et les autres nous observent, moi et Shikamaru, sortir du foyer pour nous rendre à l'infirmerie.

Un peu plus loin dans la cour, Shikamaru me demande s'il s'agit de Sai. Je réponds automatiquement par une question.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Tu… T'as vu ce qu'il a fait avec ma main ?!  
\- Oui. Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte, lui. Il ne veut juste pas que Neji s'approche de toi.

Je le sais, ça. Mais s'il ne veut pas que ça se passe, alors qu'il sorte avec moi ! Point. Gaara m'a certifié que Sai est déjà sorti avec des garçons. Deux, je crois. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Et pourquoi se dit-il hétéro et regarde les filles si les hommes l'intéressent ?

-Tu sais, Sasuke… Si Sai savait que tu as un penchant homo, il changerait peut-être d'attitude avec toi.

Je le sais aussi. Je me le suis dit des milliers de fois. Seulement comment changerait-il ? En bien ou en mal ? S'éloignera-t-il ou se rapprochera-t-il au point de vouloir sortir avec moi ? Bien sûr si ce que m'a dit Gaara est vrai, Sai n'a aucune raison de m'éloigner de lui. Mais encore une fois on ne peut pas être sûr. Peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose qui a fait qu'il ne regarde plus les hommes, peut-être que… peut-être que maintenant il a horreur de ça et il ne veut plus y être lié de près comme de loin.

\- Sasuke ?

Je sors de mes pensées et force un sourire à Shikamaru pour le rassurer.

\- Ca va. T'inquiètes pas.  
\- Justement. Ca devrait pas aller. Tu te forces, on le voit bien.  
\- Et bien laissez-moi faire comme ça.  
\- Naruto va te faire dormir avec Sai samedi soir. Il te l'a dit ?  
\- Oui. Cet imbécile pense que ça va m'aider.

Shikamaru écarquille les yeux de manière surprise. Il devait sûrement s'imaginer, tout comme Naruto, que ça allait vraiment m'aider. Je soupire en reprenant la parole.

\- Je vais pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit, avec Sai à côté de moi.

Shikamaru sourit.

\- Ben je pense que c'est justement ce que veut Naruto, que vous ne dormiez pas.  
\- C'est un crétin. Comme si on allait coucher ensemble… ! Sai ne s'intéresse pas à moi ! Lui, il va sombrer comme une souche et, moi, à côté, je serai sur les nerfs à ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme je voudrais !

Il ne répond pas. Il comprend peut-être enfin l'enfer que je peux vivre avec Sai juste à côté de moi. Un enfer, oui, … mais je ne veux pas perdre cet enfer. Parce qu'après tout, … il pourrait se transformer en véritable paradis, non ?

Au final, je ne vais pas aller à l'infirmerie. Le malaise de tout à l'heure n'était dû qu'à Sai. Je me suis calmé et voilà. Les cours de l'après-midi passent tranquillement sans accro. Et puis vient le moment où tout le monde prend le chemin du retour. Tout le monde sauf moi et Sai qui devons attendre. Il me propose de nous installer pendant une petite demi-heure sur un banc longeant l'allée principale à l'entrée du lycée. J'accepte sagement et le suis en essayant de calmer mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. C'est horrible cette sensation. J'ai peur de prononcer le moindre mot de travers. Sai s'installe le premier. Je m'assieds tout au bout du banc en essayant de paraître détendu alors que je suis le plus possible éloigné de lui. Il me regarde, intrigué.

\- Je pue ?  
\- Hein ?

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il sourit.

\- Tu t'es mis à un kilomètre de moi ! Je pue ? Si Neji passe par-là en sortant de cours il va croire qu'on s'est disputé ! Rapproche-toi !

Je baisse légèrement les yeux et me rapproche juste un peu. Sai soupire sans discrétion et vient quasiment contre moi. C'est presque s'il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je gigote et le force à s'écarter. Il s'en étonne d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Sai. On sort pas ensemble. Alors arrête s'il te plaît. Je… Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de savoir ce que je peux faire avec Neji. Tu sais bien que je suis hétéro.

Silence. Et puis Sai reprend d'une voix un peu plus calme.

\- T'aurais peut-être envie d'essayer, … je sais pas, moi.  
\- S'il m'arrive d'avoir envie d'essayer ce sera mon affaire. C'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu te colles comme ça à moi ?! On se connait depuis à peine un mois, merde !

Il écarquille les yeux et me dévisage alors que je me lève en haussant la voix.

\- Lâche-moi un peu !

J'ai l'impression de trembler de toute part. Sai se lève lentement sans rien dire, prend son sac par terre et en passe la lanière en travers de ses épaules.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre le car, finalement, Sasuke.

Je ne réponds pas. Il me fait un vague signe de main et sort du lycée sans rien ajouter. Une fois Sai hors de ma vue, je me laisse tomber sur le banc et prends mon visage à deux mains en me maudissant intérieurement. Pourquoi j'ai craqué comme ça ? Ca n'aurait pas été si mal s'il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules ! J'aurai joué l'amoureux et me serai penché sur son épaule ! P… peut-être même qu'il aurait tenté de m'embrasser !

Pourquoi je suis comme ça !?

Je ferme les yeux en reprenant mon calme. Je m'insulte intérieurement d'imbécile fini. Sai ne peut pas vouloir de moi comme ça. Il s'amuse juste. Enfin non, il… En fait, il m'éloigne juste de Neji. Voilà tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sursaute en sortant de mes sombres pensées en entendant une voiture klaxonner plusieurs fois de suite. Je lève les yeux et aperçois la voiture d'Itachi juste devant le lycée. Je me lève, prends mon sac et rejoins Itachi pour monter dans notre voiture. Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte après avoir fermé la portière. Itachi m'interroge.

\- Sai n'a pas voulu attendre ?

Je sursaute en l'entendant et tourne mon visage vers le sien en répondant.

\- Hein ? Ah. Non. Il… est parti prendre le car…  
\- Ca va ?  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, tu sais.  
\- Oui. J'irai sûrement me coucher tôt tout à l'heure.  
\- J'vais commander un traiteur en arrivant. Tu n'auras pas à attendre que je fasse le repas, comme ça. Ca prendra moins de temps.  
\- Ok.  
\- T'as des devoirs pour demain ?  
\- Oui. … Mais ils sont pas longs.  
\- Bon. Tu n'auras qu'à les faire en attendant le repas.

Je souris malgré moi, amusé. Je lui demande s'il est sûr de ne pas vouloir me border ce soir. Ca l'amuse.

\- Hm ! Si tu veux ! Je te ferai ton bisou du soir !  
\- Mais bien sûr. Ca fait des années que je n'en veux plus, de ton bisou du soir.  
\- C'est sûr que celui d'une petite amie serait mieux, hein ?

Il me donnerait un coup de coude s'il le pouvait. Il me sourit en me regardant d'un air étrange que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je rougis et bafouille quelques mots jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Je me tais et le laisse se calmer tout seul. Nous arrivons chez nous un peu plus tard.

Alors que je me déchausse dans l'entrée, il m'interpelle en rangeant son manteau.

\- Sasuke, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu es peut-être fatigué, d'accord, mais c'est dû à quelque chose qui t'arrive en ce moment, non ? Il se passe quelque chose à ton école ?  
\- C… c'est rien, je… j'essaie d'avoir d'assez bons résultats pour passer dans la classe spéciale… alors je dois me surmener, c'est tout.

Et après on pense que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour y aller, dans cette fameuse classe… Alors que je trouve une excuse aussi parfaite en si peu de temps.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, Sasuke…  
\- Je sais. Je vais m'allonger un peu.  
\- Je t'appelle quand le dîner est arrivé.

J'acquiesce et monte dans ma chambre. J'y fais rapidement mes devoirs et reçois un appel de Naruto juste avant de sortir de ma chambre.

\- Allô ?  
\- Sasuke ? Ca va ?  
\- Oui ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Ben Sai a pris le car avec moi. Je viens d'arriver chez moi alors je voulais savoir ce qui a pu se passer ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc urgent à faire alors il a pas pu attendre Itachi mais… ça m'étonne !

Je soupire discrètement.

\- Non, enfin… Si, peut-être qu'il avait un truc à faire… J'en sais rien, Naruto.  
\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?  
\- Je lui ai gueulé dessus.  
\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ça !?  
\- J'ai aucune envie d'en parler, Naruto. Et puis toi aussi j'aimerai bien que tu me laisses un peu tranquille par rapport à Sai.  
\- Ah, c'est… Je suis désolé, je pensais que…

Un silence s'installe. Puis Naruto reprend la parole.

\- Excuse-moi Sasuke y'a mon père qui m'appelle.  
\- Ok. T'en fais pas.  
\- Tu viens, demain, hein ?  
\- Oui. Evidemment.  
\- Bon alors tu pourras me passer ta philo !?

Je souris. Je lui assure lui donner mes devoirs demain matin pour qu'il les recopie, et raccroche. Je laisse mon portable sur mon bureau et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je tourne dans le salon à droite au bas des escaliers. Mon frère y est. Je lui demande.

\- Le traiteur ?  
\- J'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Ca va arriver sous peu je pense. Tes devoirs ?  
\- Ils sont finis. Je veux juste manger et me coucher.  
\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Sasuke ?  
\- S'il te plait… Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça. Je t'ai dit que je vais bien.

Il soupire et hausse les épaules en me répondant.

\- … Si tu veux !

Soudain, on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Le diner est là. Je vais manger rapidement et partir me coucher après avoir pris une douche. Et puis, une fois dans mon lit, je vais penser à Sai. … Comme d'habitude. Je vais me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement vienne. Il sera alors minuit passé de plusieurs heures.

Le lendemain, mardi, Itachi me réveille.

\- Sasuke ! Debout ! C'est pas vrai tu dors encore !?

J'ouvre les yeux en bougonnant tout seul. Je me recouvre avec ma couette après avoir vu l'heure sur mon réveil. Il est 6h. C'est à cette heure-ci que je me lève habituellement. Ma couette s'envole d'un coup. C'est Itachi qui l'a prise pour la mettre au pied de mon lit afin que je me réveille plus vite. Mais je ne bouge pas plus pour autant. Je sursaute brusquement en sentant Itachi se pencher sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et me crispe alors qu'Itachi pose sa main sur mon front.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ?

Je repousse son bras en lui râlant après et m'assieds sur mon lit.

\- J'ai pas de fièvre, … j'suis fatigué, c'est tout…  
\- Et pourtant tu t'es couché tôt.

Je lui soupire de me laisser tranquille. Je me lève et prends des vêtements pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je descends ensuite prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Je sais qu'Itachi m'observe et qu'il s'inquiète mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Je me demande comment il me verrait si jamais il savait tout ce qui me passe par la tête depuis la rentrée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir être… comme ça. Attiré par les hommes, je veux dire. Je lui jette un coup d'œil sans qu'il le voie. Je me demande s'il voudrait encore avoir ce rôle de grand frère paternel avec moi. … Peut-être qu'il dirait à papa et maman de rentrer et de faire quelque chose. Je n'imagine pas pour maman, mais papa, là, … ce sera autre chose…

\- Dis, … Itachi.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Qu'est-ce…

Je me racle la gorge sans pouvoir faire autrement d'un air gêné. Itachi hausse un sourcil en m'observant.

\- Sasuke ?  
\- Non. Rien. Je vais chercher mon sac. Je t'attends dans l'entrée.

Je contourne la table et pars assez vite avant qu'il ne puisse me demander ce qui m'arrive. En prenant mon sac au pied de mon bureau, je réalise avoir eu deux appels en absence hier soir. Mon portable était resté tout ce temps sur mon bureau. Je le prends et regarde un peu mieux.

\- … Gaara… ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je regarde mon réveil. Il est un peu tôt pour l'appeler. Je soupire et me dis que je vais attendre de le voir au lycée tout à l'heure. Je range mon portable dans la poche avant de mon sac et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Itachi est en train de se chausser.

\- Dis, … Itachi.  
\- Hm ? Quoi ? Tu veux te décider à me raconter tes problèmes ?

Je reste silencieux un instant, l'observe, me gratte le crâne et lui demande.

\- Est-ce que… t'es déjà… tombé amoureux ?

Il écarquille les yeux, et sourit brusquement d'un air taquin.

\- C'est pas vrai… ! T'es amoureux ? C'est pour ça que tu es si fatigué ? T'arrives plus à dormir ? Qui c'est ? Elle est comment ?

Je pique directement un phare avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant. Je le contourne, enfile rapidement mes chaussures et ouvre la porte d'entrée en parlant.

\- Laisses tomber…  
\- Mais non ! Tu veux un conseil ? Raconte-moi !

Il vient m'ouvrir la voiture. Je monte et attends qu'il soit devant le volant pour prendre la parole.

\- Je… en fait, … je crois qu'elle est lesbienne.

Je rougis et me sens bête. Itachi a écarquillé les yeux et me dévisage.

\- Hein ? T'as des lesbiennes dans ton lycée ?

Je hausse une épaule en fixant mes mains tenant la bandoulière de mon sac de cours sur mes genoux.

\- C'est… c'est quelqu'un de génial et tout et… ça nous est arrivé de… nous câliner, … enfin…  
\- Hey mais t'as des hormones, finalement !  
\- Itachi, s'il te plaît… C'est assez dur comme ça…  
\- Désolé.

Il démarre et me laisse continuer.

\- On a déjà un peu parlé de… tout ça enfin pour plaisanter et tout, … Et elle se dit lesbienne. Seulement Gaara m'a certifié qu'elle est déjà sorti avec des garçons.  
\- Elle a peut-être changé d'avis après ça.  
\- … hm. Seulement, … elle a parfois des gestes un peu… Tu vois ?  
\- Qui portent à confusion ?  
\- Y'a une autre fille qui me court après. Elle le dit ouvertement. Seulement, … tu vois, celle dont je suis amoureux me fait mentir et dire que je sors avec elle. Et elle, ben… elle se comporte un peu comme une petite amie avec moi devant l'autre. … Ca me travaille beaucoup, … mais j'ose pas lui dire.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être être franc, non ?  
\- Je peux pas faire ça… Elle se dit lesbienne ! Elle va pas… enfin elle va me voir d'une autre manière si jamais elle sait pour moi.  
\- Ben c'est sûr qu'elle pourrait arrêter de se comporter avec toi comme elle le fait si jamais elle apprend que tu es amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne va pas t'effacer de sa vie, quand même ! Elle a l'air de tenir à toi, après tout. C'est pas comme si t'étais un rebut non plus ! C'est elle, la lesbienne !

Mon ventre se tort. Alors pour lui, les homosexuels sont des rebuts ? Je ne peux pas lui parler de ce qui m'arrive vraiment, dans ce cas. Pas… avec la vraie situation. Il se rattrape en voyant mon visage.

\- Pas qu'elle soit un rebut, hein ! C'est son choix, enfin… et puis c'est pas dit qu'elle soit gay, tu sais ! Tu… tu devrais lui parler quand même. Tu crois pas ?  
\- Non. Je peux pas.

Il soupire. Il est ennuyé pour moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en soucierait autant pour moi. Je force donc un sourire pour le rassurer et prends la parole.

\- C'est pas grave. Je peux aussi en profiter, comme ça !  
\- Tu devrais plutôt lui dire d'arrêter. Peut-être que ça la fera réagir.

Silence. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux et lui dis que j'ai déjà essayé. Et que, résultat, elle est partie en me regardant comme un fou.

\- Ah oui ça peut effectivement être dérangeant.  
\- Hm.  
\- Et depuis ?  
\- Y'a rien depuis c'était hier soir avant que tu arrives. Elle voulait attendre avec moi histoire de mais… ben je lui ai dit d'arrêter de… d'agir comme elle le fait avec moi. Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle allait finalement rentrer chez elle sans attendre. Et puis elle est partie.

Itachi m'observe un peu et se gare le long de la rue. Nous sommes arrivés à mon arrêt de bus. J'aperçois Sai un peu plus loin. Mon ventre se tord. Itachi reprend la parole.

\- Je t'aurai bien conseillé de t'excuser auprès d'elle, mais ça ne te servirait pas à faire avancer les choses. Vois d'abord comme elle réagit aujourd'hui. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce en émettant un petit son d'accord. Je le salue et descends de voiture après lui avoir rappelé finir à 17h ce soir. Que je serai donc là à 18h.

Je quitte Itachi et me dirige vers Sai qui m'a déjà vu et qui semble attendre que je sois proche de lui pour parler. Ma tête me tourne. Je me demande ce qu'il va me dire. Est-ce qu'il va… je ne sais pas, peut-être, … s'excuser pour la manière qu'il a de se comporter avec moi ? Ou alors m'avouer que s'il est comme ça c'est parce qu'il pourrait être attiré par moi ?

Je sens mes jambes trembler peu à peu et même encore plus alors que je m'arrête tout près de Sai. Mon ventre se noue de nouveau. Sai me tend sa main pour que je la serre et prend la parole en premier.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « J'écarquille les yeux en m'en rendant compte. Il m'embrasse. »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Quelques personnes m'en ont mises ici, sur le premier chapitre. Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça vous fasse plaisir de me relire à nouveau et que le début ait plu. J'espère que ce chapitre deux aura aussi été apprécié. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! n.n**  
 **Je le redis aussi, je vais poster cette fic tous les quinze jours, maintenant. Tous les dimanches en alternance avec "Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque" qui commencera donc dimanche prochain. J'espère que vous irez aussi la lire et qu'elle plaira. Les deux premiers chapitres datent de 2011, et ensuite et bien j'ai réussi à écrire durant la semaine qui vient de passer les chapitres 3 à 9. Vous le comprenez donc, oui, on va aller jusqu'au mois d'octobre 2017 pour les posts ! Héhé ! Nananère ! n.n**  
 **Allez ! Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt et d'avance merci à celles et ceux qui laisseront une reviews ici sur le site !**

\- Densetsu : Tu es un grand frère admirable.  
\- Itachi : Je sais.  
\- Densetsu : Qui manque de modestie.  
\- Itachi : …  
\- Nana' : # se met à rire #


	3. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 03

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …

Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. ( **à part Densetsu et Satsuki !** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis plus de 10 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 03.**

Sai me tend sa main pour que je la serre et prend la parole en premier.

-Salut.  
-Salut Sai. Je… je suis désolé pour hier.

Et j'ai parlé sans m'en rendre compte. Moi qui pensais vouloir suivre le conseil de mon frère, j'ai parlé bien trop vite. Sai répond.

-Non. Je comprends. T'inquiètes pas. Je… j'en fais peut-être un peu trop. C'est juste que ce mec me saoule à te courir après. J'ai pas envie que… enfin tu vois.  
-Oui.

Non, pas vraiment. Je continue.

-C'est juste que c'est un peu troublant qu'un hétéro comme toi veuille me tripoter ou… enfin tu sais bien comment tu agis avec moi, non ?  
-Ouais. Je sais. Ca me met mal à l'aise aussi.

Il n'est vraiment pas intéressé, alors… C'était vraiment juste pour éloigner Neji.

-Sasuke, de toute façon, … t'es pas intéressé par Neji, hein ? T'es sûr ?  
-Ben non ! J'suis hétéro, moi.  
-Hm.  
-Toi, tu… tu l'es aussi ou…  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que oui.

Je ne le remarque pas mais il a jeté quelques coups d'œil autour de nous.

Ce matin, Naruto ne va pas arriver à temps pour pouvoir prendre le premier car. Je m'installe donc à côté de Sai. Et je suis déjà tendu. Surtout que Neji va monter au second arrêt à mi-chemin du lycée. Sai s'étonne de sa présence alors qu'il s'installe devant nous dans le car.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Neji sourit.

-J'habite là.  
-On t'a pourtant jamais vu prendre le car !  
-Congé du chauffeur.

Sai écarquille les yeux.

-« Chauffeur » !?  
-Oui. Je suis né dans une famille riche.

Il me regarde et me lance un clin d'œil. Chose qui ne plaît pas à Sai. Il pose sa main sur mon genou et se colle un peu plus à moi. Mais je l'écarte en prenant la parole.

-Sai. Arrête.

Il se crispe et me dévisage d'un air surpris pendant que Neji s'amuse.

-Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous ?  
-On n'a jamais été ensemble, Neji. Sai est hétéro. Et… et moi aussi.

J'espère que je ne rougis pas trop en le disant. Neji ne dit heureusement rien. Il continue juste de sourire et finit par se retourner. Sai aussi reste silencieux. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé à… agir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment idiot. … J'aurai peut-être pu en profiter encore un peu.

Brusquement, juste en descendant du car, Sai sort enfin de son mutisme.

-Au fait, Sasuke ! T'as prévu quoi pour Naruto ? Je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter, je le connais pas depuis longtemps.  
-Lui acheter ?  
-Oui. Pour samedi. Son anniversaire.  
-Ah ! Oui. Je lui ai déjà pris quelque chose.  
-Je m'en doute. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris ? Je sais pas quoi acheter, personnellement.  
-Je lui ai acheté un pendentif.  
-Un « pendentif » ?

Il s'étonne et ce n'est pas surprenant. Je souris et lui assure qu'il a bien entendu. Je lui explique.

-Ca vient d'un manga qu'il adule. Je sais que ça va lui faire plaisir.  
-Ah. C'est vrai que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il lit ces machins-là.  
-Il les dévore plutôt qu'autre chose.  
-Et moi je pourrai lui prendre quoi ?  
-J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée.  
-Tu pourrais pas essayer de chercher un peu ? De… de m'aider ?

Je souris en le regardant de bas en haut et lève un sourcil en lui demandant.

-Hmm… et qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange ?

Il semble étonné par la question. Il réfléchit un peu, et propose.

-Je crois qu'on va dormir ensemble chez lui, … si tu veux, … je peux te faire un peu de bien.

J'écarquille les yeux automatiquement en le dévisageant.  
Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « du bien » ?

-Comment ça du… du bien ? T'as dis que t'es hétéro, non ?  
-Bien sûr ! Mais je suis très doué pour les massages. Je pourrai t'en faire si tu veux !

Je dois rougir directement. Mon corps frissonne. Je n'ai heureusement rien à répondre car Shikamaru nous interrompt. Il me tape dans le dos en nous saluant tous les deux. Sai lui serre la main tout comme moi qui le fais à sa suite en tremblant un peu.  
Sai… veut me faire un massage. Rien que d'imaginer ses mains sur mon corps, je… je dois rougir comme pas possible. J'ai vraiment chaud alors qu'on est début octobre et que le temps est à la pluie ! Heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas, d'ailleurs ! Sinon je ne serai pas trempé ou alors juste à cause de la vapeur d'eau. Je dois être brûlant !

-I… il faut que je m'asseye.  
-Hein ?

Je rougis de plus en plus. J'ai une mauvaise image en tête et il faut que je me la sorte de l'esprit sinon je vais finir par m'agenouiller ou me pencher trop en avant pour paraître normal. C'est… atroce de penser à ça comme ça mais il n'avait qu'à ne pas me parler de me masser ! Il… qu'est-ce qu'il compte me masser après tout !? Je me fais des films pas possibles sur… l'hypothèse qu'il parte des épaules pour descendre dans mon dos et… sur mes fesses puis…

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute et ouvre grand mes yeux. Shikamaru et Sai sont devant moi. Ils étaient déjà partis vers les grilles du lycée sans que je ne le réalise. Shikamaru m'interroge.

-Tu viens ?  
-J… oui. J'arrive.

Je les rattrape. Neji ne nous suit pas. Il est resté avec un garçon à l'arrêt de bus. Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Il le voit, d'ailleurs. Il me sourit de là où il se trouve et me lance un clin d'œil. Je décide de ne rien faire. Je suis Shikamaru et Sai dans le hall du lycée. On se dirige, comme d'habitude, au panneau d'affichage pour voir si un prof est absent. Manque de chance pour Shikamaru, le prof de sport est de retour. Ils ont le même que nous dans sa classe et ils ont sport aujourd'hui à 8h. Rendu là, Shikamaru s'assure que Sai soit absorbé par la recherche d'indication pour notre classe et me demande tout bas.

-Gaara a réussi à t'avoir ?  
-Gaara ? Non, j'ai réalisé ce matin qu'il avait essayé de m'appeler. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as eu, toi ?  
-Oui. Il voulait t'avoir à propos de quelque chose de sérieux, on dirait. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

Je m'inquiète un peu plus d'un coup. J'interroge Shikamaru même s'il m'a déjà dit ne rien savoir.

-Mais… il a paru comment ? Enfin, … il a bien dû te donner un indice sans le vouloir, non ?  
-Non. Tu connais Gaara.  
-Oui. C'est pour ça que ça m'inquiète. Maintenant il essaie de vous parler à vous aussi, de ses problèmes. … C'est peut-être grave du coup cette fois s'il ne peut m'en parler qu'à moi.

Gaara est entré dans notre groupe via ma personne. C'était en seconde. Il y a deux ans donc. Il venait de déménager avec sa famille parce-que son père avait été muté depuis la province.

-Tu verras tout à l'heure. Il ne devrait pas tarder.  
-Oui.

Je m'inquiète tout de même. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en faire trop. Mon portable vibre dans mon sac et je l'entends. Je réponds rapidement en me disant que c'est peut-être Gaara.

-Allô ?

C'est lui.

-Sasuke. Tu peux me rejoindre devant le lycée, s'il te plaît ?  
-On est au panneau avec Shika et Sai. Tu peux nous rejoindre !  
-Non. Je vais peut-être pas aller en cours. Tu peux venir vite fait s'il te plaît ?  
-… si tu veux. J'arrive.  
-Merci.

Je raccroche et jette un coup d'œil à Shikamaru et Sai. Je m'excuse et leur dis revenir vite. Puis je me rends aux pas de course à la grille du lycée. J'aperçois Gaara un peu plus loin dans la rue le long du mur d'enceinte de l'établissement. Je m'approche de lui et demande.

-Gaara ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que se passe ? Je suis désolé, j'avais pas mon portable hi

Il m'interrompt brusquement.

-Ino est enceinte.

Je m'immobilise net. J'ai… j'ai mal entendu, c'est ça ?

-Comment ?  
-T'as bien entendu. Elle est enceinte.  
-Mais… vous vous protégez pas ?  
-On… a eu un accident avec une capote y'a deux semaines. … Mais elle avait pris le truc du lendemain…  
-Et qu… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
-Elle veut pas avorter.

Je grimace. Gaara soupire en m'expliquant à mi-mots un peu gêné qu'elle a un rendez-vous chez son gynécologue aujourd'hui. Qu'elle lui a dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir. Que c'est pour ça qu'il est ici mais il se demande si ce ne serait pas mieux qu'il y aille quand même. Ce à quoi je réponds sans avoir été interrogé.

-Ben… oui c'est… un peu toi le père, quand même…  
-Mais j'ai jamais voulu la mettre enceinte, moi ! On n'a même pas 18 ans ! Et puis ça fait que trois mois qu'on est ensemble ! Qui… qui me dit que je serai encore avec elle le mois prochain !?

Il s'accroupit en prenant son visage entre ses mains en continuant.

-Putain qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'un gamin !? On est beaucoup trop jeune !

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. En plus, il y a des élèves qui arrivent et qui le regardent bizarrement vu sa position. Je gigote nerveusement et m'accroupis à mon tour en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ecoute, … vous avez encore du temps pour essayer de parler, … elle… elle peut encore changer d'avis pendant quelques semaines, non ?  
-Elle ne changera jamais d'avis… Je la pensais pas du tout capable de…

Je lui demande sans attendre la fin de sa phrase.

-Elle a prévenu ses parents ?  
-Non, … pas encore. Elle attend d'avoir été chez son médecin pour ça… pour ça.  
-Et toi ? Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?  
-A toi. C'est tout. Je sais que tu peux pas m'aider mais je… j'ai bêtement pensé que je trouverai la solution en en parlant à quelqu'un et y'a qu'à toi que je pouvais dire ça.

Il soupire et se relève doucement en même temps que moi. Il se tourne vers le mur d'enceinte de l'école et appuie son front dessus en fermant les yeux avant de déclarer vouloir aller chez le médecin avec Ino.

-Tu veux que Shika' dise quelque chose aux profs ?  
-Que je suis malade. … C'est pas faux après tout…  
-Dis pas ça. Ca va forcément s'arranger.  
-Je vois pas comment, … soit c'est un meurtre, soit c'est…

Il soupire en terminant sa phrase.

-… un gamin qui aura des parents qui ne pourront pas s'occuper de lui correctement…

Je me tais. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il aille mieux. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas la prétention de pouvoir trouver même en cherchant des heures. Je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre la situation dans laquelle il est. Je le laisse repartir de son côté. Je lui demande de m'appeler si jamais il en a besoin. Que je garde mon portable tout près de moi au cas où. Il me fait un signe de main pour me montrer qu'il a compris. Je retourne vers la grille. Neji m'y croise juste à l'entrée du lycée.

-Sasuke ? Tu te rebelles contre le petit plan de Sai ?  
-Hein ?

Il me sourit et prend ma main. Je suis tellement ailleurs que je ne le réalise pas. Il continue.

-On peut sortir ensemble, maintenant, non ?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse pour s'approcher de moi. Un peu trop, même. J'écarquille les yeux en m'en rendant compte. Il m'embrasse. Je me crispe en sentant sa langue caresser la mienne dans ma bouche. Il s'écarte doucement et me sourit de nouveau.

-T'es d'accord ?  
-Je…

Puis sans le vouloir, mon regard tourne vers la droite en direction du lycée. Je me fige net en voyant Sai dans l'avant-cours tout près de nous. Il nous dévisage avec deux yeux grands ouverts. Il reste d'abord coi, puis regarde à droite et à gauche sans bouger la tête ou alors peut-être juste en la baissant légèrement. Il fait demi-tour vers le hall d'entrée du lycée. J'ouvre la bouche et l'appelle avant de me mettre à courir vers lui sans faire attention à Neji qui attendait sûrement une réponse.

Sai ne va pas vouloir me parler. Il va rester cloîtrer dans un horrible mutisme pour moi qui me pose tout un tas de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il pense que c'était voulu ? Ou alors croit-il que Neji m'a tout simplement volé un baiser ?

Un peu plus tard durant le premier cours, je vais réaliser quelque chose qui manque de me faire hurler en pleine classe.

Neji m'a pris mon premier baiser. Et de plus, je ne m'en rappelle qu'à peine. J'écarquille les yeux en posant doucement le bout de mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Comment… Comment était-ce, déjà ? Humide, ça j'en suis sûr. Et puis, … la langue de Neji était… s… souple ? Ca… avait un goût un peu de… de menthe. Peut-être qu'il avait pris un chewing-gum un peu avant, … ou alors une pastille ? … Il préparait peut-être son coup. Il m'avait vu discuter avec Gaara et il m'attendait ?

Je sursaute brusquement en sentant un coup de coude donné par Naruto dans mon bras droit. Je le regarde et le vois me tendre un petit bout de papier pendant que le prof est au fond de la salle. Il me chuchote que le mot vient de Sai et qu'il n'est pas censé me le montrer. Je regarde le mot.

#Sasuke est homo.#

Je hoquette tout bas. Mon cœur se serre. Naruto me demande comment Sai peut être au courant. J'aimerai lui répondre, mais le professeur nous a vus et frappe le crâne de Naruto avec le livre qu'il était en train de nous lire.

-Et si vous écoutiez un peu le cours, Uzumaki ? Je crois me souvenir que votre dernier devoir était catastrophique, non ?  
-D… désolé.  
-Je préfère ça.

Il va lui demander de lire une page précise de notre manuel pour la peine. Et moi, pendant ce temps, je m'interroge sur ce que voulait faire ou dire Sai par ce mot donné à Naruto. Je sais qu'ils ont quelques petits secrets l'un et l'autre. Je crois même que Gaara a appris que Sai est sorti avec deux garçons par le passé par Naruto. Mais je n'ai jamais osé demander à ce dernier. J'ai trop peur qu'il me dise que c'est faux. Ca… ça pourrait m'aider à oublier l'idée de vouloir sortir avec lui mais je ne suis pas prêt à le faire.

Mes yeux tombent sur le mot de Sai posé à côté de la trousse de Naruto. Il est chiffonné en boule mais les mots qui y sont inscrits me résonnent dans la tête. Oui, je suis bien gay, Sai. Et après ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu l'es. Ou au moins bisexuel. Je revois son visage choqué de tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'a vu avec Neji.

Neji, … mon premier baiser. J'étais en train d'y réfléchir tout à l'heure quand Naruto m'a montré le mot. Je ne suis pas plus avancé avec ma mémoire. J'étais tellement sous le choc à ce moment-là, …

Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto puis de nouveau au mot à côté de sa trousse. Je regarde où se trouve le prof, et prends le bout de feuille pour écrire dessus.

#Neji m'a embrassé. Sai l'a vu.#

Et je le donne à Naruto. Naruto qui, automatiquement après l'avoir lu, se lève d'un bond en hurlant.

-QUOI ?! MAIS IL SE SENT PLUS CE MEC !  
-UZUMAKI !

Il se crispe directement en grimaçant. Moi, je soupire en prenant mon visage d'une main.  
On va se faire envoyer dans le couloir tous les deux pour le reste de l'heure. Et la porte de la salle de classe restant ouverte avec ce prof, impossible de parler. Même tout bas. Nous allons donc attendre la fin de ce cours pour retourner en classe. Il est 9h. Le prof suivant met du temps à arriver donc Naruto ne se gêne pas pour m'interroger en venant se réinstaller à côté de moi au premier rang. C'est rare qu'un prof le laisse au fond.

-Comment ça il t'a embrassé ? Vous sortez ensemble ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! Il m'a pris par surprise ! Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse ça !

Sans que je ne le sache, Sai m'entend. Il venait nous voir je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais le plus important c'est que maintenant il sait ce qui a pu se passer. Il m'interroge, nous faisant savoir par la même occasion qu'il nous a entendus.

-C'était pas voulu ?

Je me tourne vers lui et prends un temps avant de répondre.

-Non. Bien sûr que non c'était pas voulu.  
-T'es pas homo alors ?

Je ne réponds pas. Naruto le fait pour moi.

-C'est pas la question de savoir s'il est homo, de toute façon. Ca va changer quelque chose pour toi qu'il le soit ? Me dis pas que t'es homophobe ?  
-N… non, je le suis pas.

Il me regarde sans rien dire. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette mais qu'y puis-je ?

La journée va se terminer sans heurt. Je n'ai pas croisé Neji. J'ai demandé le numéro de portable de ce dernier à Shikamaru à midi quand personne ne pouvait nous entendre. Je ne veux pas que Sai imagine quelque chose. Après les cours, j'envoie donc un texto à Neji pour lui demander d'arrêter son manège avec moi et lui dire aussi que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui.

Après avoir pris le car, une fois dans la voiture avec Itachi, Neji me répond.

#Et pourquoi pas ? Sai est hétéro, tu ne l'auras jamais. Autant essayer avec moi !#

Un hoquet m'échappe en voyant la phrase à propos de Sai. Itachi m'entend et me demande.

-Un problème ?

Je lui assure que non en rangeant mon portable. Je répondrai une fois à la maison. Neji serait capable de m'appeler. Enfin j'en ai l'impression. Je sursaute soudain en sentant mon portable vibrer dans mes mains. Je regarde l'écran et vois le prénom de Gaara. Je réponds directement.

-Allô ? Gaara ? Alors ?  
-Salut. Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non, je suis en train de rentrer. On est en voiture. Y'a que mon frère.

J'entends ce dernier s'outrer par un « « QUE ? » Sympa ! », mais je n'y fais pas attention. Gaara continue.

-Ino, elle… est vraiment enceinte.

Je grimace. J'espère que le son de mon portable n'est pas trop fort et qu'Itachi n'entend pas. Ca lui arrive quand j'ai Naruto mais celui-ci parle assez fort donc je me dis qu'Itachi n'entend pour cette fois rien.

-Et… vous allez faire quoi ?  
-J'en sais rien… Elle commence à baliser parce qu'elle va devoir le dire à ses parents.  
-Et toi ? Par rapport à ça ?  
-Je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à le faire.  
-Tu es chez toi, là ?  
-Oui, mais je suis encore tout seul.

Gaara est le dernier d'une famille de trois enfants. Son père est souvent en déplacement, son frère est à la Fac et sa sœur, l'aînée, n'habite plus avec eux. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde. Il continue en soupirant.

-Je crois que je vais aller chez Temari pour lui en parler, … c'est une fille après tout… elle saura peut-être ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour convaincre Ino…

Temari, sa sœur aînée, a 20 ans je crois. Mais je ne m'attarde pas à le lui demander ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Je lui réponds juste du mieux que je peux en l'état des choses.

-Hm. Je suis désolé, je peux pas vraiment t'aider…  
-Tu m'écoutes, c'est déjà très bien.  
-Ok.

Itachi me regarde de temps en temps d'un air interrogateur. Il doit se demander qui c'est et ce qui se passe. Gaara va devoir écourter la discussion en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Il me dit que son frère doit être rentré et qu'il ne peut plus vraiment en parler. Qu'il me tient au courant pour demain s'il vient ou non en cours. Je le laisse donc en essayant de paraître confiant pour ce qui se passera pour lui. Mais en fait, si j'étais à sa place, je serai très certainement mort de trouille.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que ce qui se passe pour Gaara ne m'a pas quitté d'un millimètre, je jette un coup d'œil à Itachi assis sur le canapé à côté de moi. Nous sommes devant un film. Je me racle la gorge, gigote et prends la parole.

-Itachi, tu m'as pas répondu ce matin, … t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde de côté avant de répondre d'un air étonné.

-Tu me prends pour qui, là ? J'ai un peu 22 ans, je te signale ! Bien sûr que je suis déjà tombé amoureux !

Je hausse une épaule et lui rétorque doucement que ce n'est pas si hors du commun de ne pas avoir connu de sentiment pareil à 22 ans. Mais en fait je n'en crois pas un traître mot. Un silence prend place quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il le rompt.

-Et ? La question qui devait suivre la première, c'était quoi ?

J'hésite, rougis en regardant à son opposé sur ma gauche, et l'interroge de nouveau.

-T'as déjà… fait des trucs avec une fille ?

Je le sens et l'entends bouger sur le canapé. Il ne me répond que par une question.

-Ca a marché avec la fille ?

Et moi ne voulant absolument pas reprendre la discussion de ce matin, je ne réfléchis pas à mes mots et parle directement.

-T'as déjà mis une fille enceinte ?

Blanc. J'inspire et tourne mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Il a l'air choqué. J'écarquille à mon tour mes yeux en réalisant ce à quoi il peut penser. Je reprends directement la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse.

-C'est pas moi, Itachi ! Je te demande comme ça !  
-Sasuke. T'as pas mis de fille enceinte, quand même ? Pour de vrai.  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et puis t'as bien dû voir ce matin je suis super nul pour ça, je…

Je rougis en continuant ma phrase. Je baisse même un peu les yeux.

-Je suis jamais sorti avec personne, … je vais pas mettre une fille enceinte… !

Et puis surtout les filles n'ont pas vraiment l'air de m'attirer, comparé à ce que je peux ressentir pour Sai depuis quelques semaines.

-C'est Gaara ?

Je me fige net en produisant un son très bizarre venant de ma gorge, et tente de nier le tout.

-Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C… c'est un ami à lui c'est tout. Et ils savent pas très bien quoi faire parce-que… la fille a pas l'air de vouloir avorter, … Pourtant… ils sont jeunes et… Enfin voilà, je voulais juste savoir ce que toi tu aurais fait si ça t'était arrivé à mon âge…

Je sais bien qu'il pense à Gaara parce que c'est lui que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure. J'ai prononcé son prénom en répondant. Je vais finir par soupirer en lui demandant de laisser. Et puis je vais me coucher.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Je soupire de soulagement en fermant les yeux. Des mots m'échappent.

-Je croyais que t'allais m'embrasser… !

Il sourit et me demande si je veux. »

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. La suite arrive dans quinze jours ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en reviewant ici ! Merci d'avance et sinon comme toujours à celles et ceux qui en mettent ! A très vite !**

\- Densetsu : #suspicieux# Tu es déjà tombé amoureux de qui, au juste ?  
\- Itachi : De toi, Trésor ! De qui d'autre ?  
\- Densetsu : ... Hm. Bonne réponse.


	4. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 04

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …

Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_

 _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki ! [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis plus de 10 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 04.**

Je vais finir par soupirer en lui demandant de laisser. Et puis je vais me coucher.  
Alors que je me glisse sous ma couette, j'aperçois mon portable juste à côté de mon oreiller. Je réalise ne pas avoir répondu à Neji tout à l'heure. J'hésite, et me décide à le faire. Je relis le texto qu'il m'a envoyé tout à l'heure, et lui réponds.

#Désolé mais tu ne m'intéresses pas tant que ça. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec quelqu'un en ce moment de toute façon. Et je ne sais même pas si j'aime vraiment les hommes.#

Voilà. Comme ça, … il devrait me lâcher. Je vais mettre du temps à m'endormir. Je pensais que Neji allait me répondre assez rapidement mais rien n'est venu et, le lendemain, quand j'ouvre les yeux, mon portable n'a aucun appel en absence ou texto reçu non encore lu.

… Je l'aurais pensé plus insistant que ça.

Je me sens bête sur le coup de penser ça mais… j'aurai aimé qu'il le soit. J'aurai peut-être pu craquer, accepter ! Sai ne voudra jamais de moi comme ça de toute façon. Alors je pourrai essayer avec Neji comme il me l'a dit. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil et vois que je suis un peu en avance. Je décide de rester quelques minutes sous la couette et en profite pour me faire plaisir. J'essaie de penser à Neji en le faisant. Pour voir. Mais Sai reprend bien vite toute la place dans mon esprit. Je finis par me lever en me sentant vraiment perdu dans tout ça. Si seulement je pouvais en parler à cœur ouvert avec quelqu'un qui a pu le vivre, … Mais Naruto comme Shikamaru, c'est impossible. Et avec Gaara ce serait la même chose. Ils n'ont jamais vécu un truc pareil ils sont tous hétéros. Et puis Naruto n'y connait rien. Shika file le parfait amour avec Hinata, … et puis Gaara a déjà assez avec ses problèmes avec Ino en ce moment.

J'ai le ventre complètement retourné. Après avoir pris une douche, j'arrive dans la cuisine et vois le petit-déjeuner sur la table avec Itachi en train de manger. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'asseoir et de manger.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!  
-J'ai pas très faim. Je vais pas manger.

Il me regarde d'un air plus qu'étonné. Il est même peut-être inquiet.

-T'es encore tout retourné à cause de ton ami qui a mis une fille enceinte ?  
-Non, … c'est pas ça.  
-Alors c'est ta futur copine ?  
-S'il te plaît, … arrête. J'ai juste pas envie de manger.  
-… ok.

Je ressors de la cuisine et retourne dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mes affaires de cours pour la matinée. Nous sommes mercredi j'ai failli l'oublier. J'attends dans le salon que l'heure de partir arrive. J'ai mon portable dans les mains. J'aimerai recevoir un texto pour m'occuper. … Un… Un message de Neji, … ou même de Sai, pourquoi pas. Je regarde l'écran après l'avoir ouvert. Je soupire et me décide d'envoyer un texto.

#Ca te dit qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble ?#

Je le regarde, et sursaute en entendant Itachi entrer dans le salon. Je referme mon portable avant d'envoyer mon message.

-Sasuke ? On y va ?  
-Oui.

Je me lève et le suis. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Quand je pense que j'ai failli envoyé ça…

Arrivé à l'arrêt du car, je regarde autour de moi et constate que Sai n'est pas encore là. Je reprends mon portable et l'ouvre pour voir s'il ne m'aurait pas envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il serait en retard. Je tombe sur celui que j'ai écrit tout à l'heure. Je le relis, avale ma salive, et l'envoie. Et puis je m'insulte juste après en voyant « Neji : transmis ». Je n'aurai pas dû lui proposer… ! Il va croire que je m'intéresse à lui !  
Et s'il répondait par l'affirmative, je vais faire quoi, moi ? Je… je pourrai accepter, … ça me coûterait rien. Je décide, avant même d'avoir eu la réponse, d'envoyer un texto à mon frère pour le prévenir de ne pas venir me chercher au car à midi. Que je vais sûrement aller dans le centre avec les autres comme ça m'arrive de temps en temps. C'est pas trop suspect et puis il ne me le refusera pas. Il ne m'envoie d'ailleurs qu'un « Ok ! » comme réponse. Je ne vais pas arrêter de regarder mon portable pour voir si Neji m'a répondu jusqu'à ce que Sai arrive avec Naruto par le même bus. Je m'en étonne d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensembles ?

Sai me répond avoir dormi chez Naruto. J'écarquille les yeux en le dévisageant.

-Qu… quoi ?  
-Ouais. Pour voir où c'était. Pour samedi.

Naruto ajoute que son père voulait connaître Sai avant que ce dernier ne vienne alors qu'il n'était pas là. Je ne dis rien mais j'aurai aimé lui dire qu'il aurait au moins pu m'inviter aussi. Et puis finalement non parce qu'il m'aurait très certainement fait dormir avec lui. Je sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma main. Je regarde et me sens trembler légèrement en voyant qu'il s'agit de Neji et que ce n'est pas un texto mais un appel. Je regarde brièvement Naruto et Sai qui semblent absorbés par une discussion sur leur soirée, et m'écarte un peu en m'excusant même si je ne sais pas s'ils y font attention. Une fois un peu plus loin et sûr qu'on ne m'entende pas, je réponds.

-Allô ?  
-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il a l'air étonné. Je soupire et le corrige.

-Non, juste… juste passer l'après-midi. Se connaître un peu, … je sais pas.  
-Tu te rends enfin compte que tu es seul et dans l'impossibilité d'avoir Sai ?

Je me tais. Je m'insulte intérieurement de lui avoir proposé. Si c'est pour avoir ça, … c'est pas la peine de se voir. Neji continue.

-Je veux bien qu'on se voie, ouais. Enfin après les cours.  
-Hm.  
-Tu veux faire quoi ?  
-… je sais pas.  
-Tu veux venir chez moi ou on traîne dans le centre ?

Si on se voit dans le centre, on pourrait nous voir. Je réponds.

-On pourrait aller chez toi ?  
-Ma cousine sera là, je préviens.  
-Ah. … oui. Ben… ben un ciné ?

J'espère qu'on ne connaîtra personne dans la salle où sur le chemin.

-Tu manges au self ?  
-Euh non, pas le mercredi.  
-Moi non plus. Ca te dit un fast-food ?  
-Si tu veux.

Il se met à rire. Moi pas. Je me sens bête et j'ai peur à l'idée de l'après-midi à venir. J'ai le ventre de plus en plus noué.

-Bon je te laisse sinon je vais être en retard faut que je me prépare encore.  
-D'accord.  
-A tout à l'heure !  
-Hm.

Il raccroche, moi aussi. Je retourne vers Sai et Naruto en m'excusant de nouveau. Naruto m'interroge avant Sai.

-C'était qui ?  
-Mon frère. Il pensait que j'avais oublié un truc.

J'espère que je ne rougis pas. Je n'aime pas mentir et vraiment pas à Naruto. Je regarde Sai du coin de l'œil en essayant de calmer mon cœur. Je baisse les yeux en repensant à tout à l'heure quand je me suis réveillé quand j 'ai… pensé à lui.

Le car arrive très peu de temps après. Naruto monte le premier et me garde une place à côté de lui pendant que Sai s'installe devant. Nous n'allons ni voir Gaara, ni voir Ino ce matin. J'ai eu peur qu'Hinata ait appris par son cousin ce qu'il prévoyait dans l'après-midi, mais non ou du moins elle ne m'en a rien dit et ne semble pas être au courant.

Ca y est. Il est midi. Les cours sont finis. Et je me sens au trente-sixième dessous. Je ne voulais pas le voir hier, mais Sai est plus distant avec moi depuis qu'il a vu Neji m'embrasser hier matin. Il… il ne me touche plus ou ne s'approche plus trop près de moi comme avant. Il me parle un peu, oui, … mais il ne fait plus comme avant. Il doit être dégoûté par ce qui s'est passé. Il se doute peut-être que je ne suis pas tant que ça contre le fait que Neji m'embrasse. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas repoussé, hier. Je suis resté bloqué et voilà tout.

-Sasuke ! Tu viens !?

Je sursaute et vois Naruto à la porte de la salle en train de m'attendre avec Sai.

-Euh non, je… je prends pas le car ce midi. Allez-y.  
-… Ok. … A demain alors !  
-Oui. A demain.

Je lui fais un signe de main et le laisse partir. Je sors dans le couloir et attends quelques minutes. Je me sens soulagé en voyant par les fenêtres que Sai et Naruto s'en vont vraiment. Hinata les a rejoints, même. Puis je sursaute en entendant la voix de Shikamaru.

-Sasuke ? T'es pas parti prendre ton car ? Je croyais qu'il passait super vite le midi ?

Je me tourne vers lui et me sens paniquer en voyant Neji arriver derrière lui un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Euh oui, je… Mon frère vient me chercher ce midi. Il devrait pas tarder.

Il hausse légèrement les sourcils en m'observant. Il doit bien deviner que quelque chose cloche dans ma façon d'agir. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Et en plus Neji arrive de plus en plus vite j'ai l'impression. Je lui jette un coup d'œil stressé en espérant qu'il ralentisse le temps que Shikamaru s'en aille, mais ce dernier voit ce coup d'œil. Il regarde derrière lui et aperçoit Neji. Il se retourne de nouveau vers moi, et soupire.

-Bon ben à demain… !  
-Oui. A… à demain, Shika'.

Il pose amicalement sa main sur mon épaule et s'en va tranquillement. Je crois qu'il a compris mais qu'il ne veut pas se compliquer la vie à demander. Sur ce coup c'est presque si je le rattrape pour lui dire merci d'être comme il est. Mais je n'en ai de toute façon ni le temps ni l'envie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne dis rien alors je ne vais pas le rattraper et lui donner l'occasion de me poser des questions. Neji arrive tout près de moi et s'arrête en me souriant.

-On y va ?

Je hoche la tête en resserrant la anse de mon sac. J'ai le ventre noué. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai manger. Neji déclare.

-J'ai demandé à Hinata de prendre le car. Comme sa petite sœur est en internat, on a le chauffeur pour nous. Il doit nous attendre.

J'acquiesce pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu. Il me regarde en penchant la tête en avant et m'interroge.

-Tu vas faire des signes tout l'après-midi ou tu comptes parler un peu ?

J'écarquille les yeux et le regarde. J'ouvre enfin la bouche.

-Ah euh… Désolé, je… Je crois que je suis un peu tendu.  
\- « Un peu » ? T'as vu comment tu serres ton sac ? Tes articulations sont blanches !

Je lâche automatiquement mon sac. Neji pouffe de rire et me demande de me détendre un peu. C'est ce que j'aimerai faire, moi ! Mais comment veut-il que j'y arrive avec ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi ?!  
Enfin je ne sais pas si on va faire quelque chose, mais… on va manger et puis on va aller au ciné, … C'est pas anodin, pour deux personnes ! A plusieurs c'est entre ami, … mais à deux, … ça fait couple, non ?  
Bien sûr que non. Ca m'est déjà arrivé d'y aller seul avec Naruto un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, ce coup-ci, avec Neji, j'ai l'impression que ça fait rendez-vous. En plus, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de passer l'après-midi avec moi. Je me demande s'il attend quelque chose de bien précis.

Nous arrivons à la grille du lycée. Je retiens un soupir soulagé en voyant que le car est déjà parti. Je suis Neji jusqu'à la voiture de son chauffeur et monte avec lui à l'arrière. Il y a des vitres tintées. Je connais bien, … et ça m'angoisse. Neji pourrait faire n'importe quoi sans qu'on nous voie. Surtout qu'il peut remonter une vitre identique entre nous et le chauffeur.

-Tu préfères qu'on prenne à emporter ou qu'on mange sur place ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi pendant que je posais mon sac à mes pieds. Je me redresse et l'interroge.

-On mange où si on prend à emporter ?

Il hausse une épaule et me montre l'endroit où nous sommes de la main. C'est-à-dire la banquette arrière de la voiture.

-Je préfère manger dans le fast-food.  
-Ok !

Il s'avance sur son siège et interpelle le chauffeur.

-Kabuto ! Fast-food. Tu nous attendras sur le parking. Tu peux prendre un menu si tu as faim mais tu mangeras dans la voiture.

Le chauffeur hoche la tête et démarre. Neji se réinstalle au fond du siège et me regarde en souriant légèrement.

-T'es pas bien, hein ? Pour accepter comme ça de me voir.

Parce qu'il s'en inquiète ?  
Je hausse une épaule.

-T'as pas non plus la peste…

Il sourit un peu plus. Il se redresse soudain et appuie sur un bouton à sa portière. La vitre entre nous et le chauffeur se ferme. Je la regarde monter sans rien dire ni faire. Je suis complètement pétrifié. Une fois la vitre complètement remontée, Neji se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Je sursaute et m'enfonce le plus possible au fond de mon siège en me préparant à lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure si jamais il s'approche trop.

-Bon, Sasuke, dis-moi maintenant. T'es gay ou tu l'es pas ?

Je soupire de soulagement en fermant les yeux. Des mots m'échappent.

-Je croyais que t'allais m'embrasser… !

Il sourit et me demande si je veux. Je réponds automatiquement par un « non » très net. Il ne perd pas pour autant son sourire et attend une réponse. Je me réinstalle un peu plus confortablement en me détendant un peu.

-Oui.  
-Je savais bien !  
-Oui, t'avais raison. Bravo. Clapclapclap…

J'applaudis doucement en en répétant plusieurs fois le bruit de façon las. Il continue ses questions.

-Je t'intéresse ?  
-… je sais pas. … J'ai…  
-C'est Sai qui t'intéresse. Je le sais. Alors pourquoi tu me demandes de passer l'après-midi avec toi ?  
-Parce que je me sens seul. Et Sai est hétéro. Et puis tu t'intéresses à moi. Et je sais pas très bien pourquoi mais… mais j'ai envie de… j'ai pas envie d'être célibataire toute ma vie.  
-Donc tu te sers de moi comme bouche-trou, en fait ?  
-J'suis désolé… Je te trouve attirant, Neji.  
-Merci.  
-Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'envoyer ce texto… Je me suis senti seul sur le coup. C'est tout.  
-Alors il me reste à te faire tomber amoureux de moi, c'est ça ?

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Je me sens rougir. Il est quand même vraiment très beau. Je me demande comment il fait pour être célibataire. Et puis il est charmant et intelligent, riche, … Il a de l'humour, … et il est sûr de lui. Ce serait facile de tomber amoureux de lui si seulement je n'avais pas tout le temps Sai dans la tête. Et puis ce serait plus simple de tomber amoureux de lui, surtout. Je me demande si j'irai vraiment lui donner un coup de poing si jamais il tentait de m'embrasser. Je le regarde s'asseoir correctement après avoir appuyé une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de la vitre chauffeur pour la rouvrir. J'aimerai lui demander si lui il est amoureux de moi. Mais je n'ose pas. Et puis je ne sais pas si sa famille sait qu'il est homosexuel. Et je ne sais même pas s'il l'est complètement ou s'il s'intéresse aussi aux filles. Je soupire et appuie le côté de mon front à la vitre pour regarder dehors. J'observe les immeubles et les maisons défiler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au fast-food. Neji descend avec moi et s'arrête juste à côté de la vitre du chauffeur. Celle-ci descend et de l'argent lui est donnée. J'attends devant la voiture sans trop m'approcher. Neji m'a dit de laisser mon sac dedans. Qu'il m'invitait. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je dirai même que ça m'arrange car quand bien même ma famille soit riche, j'ai une somme donnée pour le mois et pas plus même si j'aimerai ou si je demande. Et ce mois-ci beaucoup de mon argent a été engloutie pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Naruto.

Neji fait un signe à son chauffeur et me rejoint en rangeant son portefeuille.

-C'est bon ! On est parti !

Je ne dis rien et marche à côté de lui en regardant un peu autour de nous pour voir s'il y aurait quelqu'un nous connaissant.

-Si tu te détendais, Sasuke ? On peut très bien manger comme des amis, non ?  
-Je sais.  
-Ben alors calme-toi un peu. Et puis y'a personne, de toute façon.  
-Hm.

Nous entrons et commandons. Je prends la même chose que Neji pour ne pas lui revenir plus cher que lui. Heureusement que j'aime ce qu'il a pris. Je vais me détendre au fur et à mesure du repas. Neji me taquine un peu mais ça reste correct alors je ne prends pas la mouche. Je lui renvoie même un peu quelques piques que je peux retourner contre lui. Je crois que ça lui plaît. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je le fais, non, c'est juste que ça sort tout seul sans que je m'en rende compte.

-T'as un truc sur la figure, Neji.  
-Hein ?

Il a un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres. Je pointe l'endroit de mon doigt sur mon visage. Il hausse un sourcil et tente d'essuyer mais n'y arrive pas.

-De l'autre côté.  
-Ben enlève-le !  
-Quoi !? Non ! Fais le toi-même !

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et passe une serviette sur sa bouche avant de soupirer. L'ambiance est retombée d'un coup à cause de ça. Je réalise qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas savoir pour que je le fasse. Et moi, bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite dit non. C'était pourtant pas dur de tendre le bras ou… de me lever et de me pencher v… non, j'allais quand même pas y passer ma langue ! Pourquoi j'y pense !? N'importe quoi !  
Je me sens rougir bêtement. Je baisse la tête et attrape une frite dans le cornet pas encore tout à fait vide. Je m'excuse à voix basse. Neji sourit mais ne dit rien. Je dois l'attendrir un peu, … peut-être. Il m'interroge soudain.

-Au fait ! T'as proposé un ciné mais… tu as un film que tu veux voir ?

Je réfléchis un peu et lui dis ne pas vraiment savoir.

-Tu aimes quel genre de film ?  
-… je suis pas difficile. J'aime bien les thriller, en ce moment.  
-Ah ? Moi aussi !  
-C'est vrai ?

Il hoche la tête et commence à me sortir plusieurs titres de film que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. La discussion se relance donc là-dessus jusqu'à ce que nous finissions notre glace et sortions du fast-food. Je me sens vraiment à l'aise. Je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup d'affinités avec Neji et ça me fait du bien. Ca me rassure en un sens. Nous décidons donc d'aller voir un thriller. Le chauffeur de Neji, Kabuto, nous dépose devant le cinéma puis repart sur ordre de Neji qui lui dit l'appeler quand il aura besoin de lui. Moi, je me suis avancé pour voir les films qui démarrent dans peu de temps. Il y en a un qui a l'air bien.

-Alors ?

Neji s'approche de moi et regarde les films en posant sa main gauche dans mon dos. Mais je ne m'écarte pas. Je le laisse faire. Je montre le film qui m'intéresse du doigt en essayant de ne pas trembler.

-Celui-là, ça te dit ?

Il regarde vite fait le résumé proposé, et hoche la tête en se resserrant contre moi à ma droite et en faisant glisser sa main sur ma hanche gauche.

-Ok ! Si tu veux !

Puis il s'écarte et entre dans le cinéma. Je le suis d'un pas un peu timide mais pas parce que je me sens mal. C'est parce que je… en fait, je me sens nerveux. D'accord, Sai est toujours le plus important pour moi dans mon esprit, … mais Neji est vraiment attirant et… enfin c'est quelqu'un de bien et… et voilà.

Nous allons dans la salle et nous installons au fond. Enfin c'est Neji qui y va et moi je le suis. Avec Naruto, on est plus habitués à aller en plein centre dans les salles. Neji, lui, nous fait monter tout en haut de la salle et s'installe tout au fond au milieu. Je m'assieds à côté de lui en lui souriant timidement. Il doit voir que je suis un peu tendu mais il ne dit rien en rapport à mon état. Il doit se moquer intérieurement. Je dois sûrement avoir l'air d'une collégienne, pour lui. Il a déjà dû sortir avec plein de monde, lui. Vu comme il m'a embrassé, … il doit avoir beaucoup d'expérience derrière lui contrairement à moi.

Le film débute. Neji s'installe à son aise en prenant l'accoudoir entre nous deux. Il a posé sa main dessus. Je ne vais pas la quitter des yeux de tout le début du film. Me posant la question à savoir si je pose la mienne dessus ou non. Si je le fais, ça voudrait dire que je suis d'accord pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Mais il pourrait aussi penser qu'il a le droit à tout puisque j'ai accepté sa main dans mon dos, que je me suis excusé au fast-food pour ne pas avoir essuyé la sauce sur ses lèvres, …  
Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine des trucs.

… oui mais si je ne fais rien, … jamais rien ne se passera.

Alors, après environ une heure de film, j'inspire à fond et prends mon courage à deux mains. Je pose tout doucement ma main tremblante sur celle de Neji. Je crois sentir un léger sursaut de sa part. Je ne bouge pas, fixe l'écran sans regarder Neji, et sens sa main se retourner et ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens puis les serrer un peu avant de se relâcher.

Et à partir de là, pendant un peu plus d'une demi-heure, je vais me demander ce qui va se passer une fois que le film sera terminé. Je dois le lâcher l'air de rien et me lever ? Je dois attendre qu'il me lâche ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai la tête qui tourne à trop penser. Je n'ai même pas su profiter du film à me retourner toutes les situations possibles dans la tête.

Le film se termine. Le générique de fin commence et la lumière se rallume. Je suis crispé. Je tourne mon visage vers Neji en rougissant. Il fait de même et me regarde en souriant. Son pouce caresse doucement mon index et provoque des frissons dans mon avant-bras. J'humidifie un peu mes lèvres en regardant les siennes, et viens timidement l'embrasser du bout des miennes en fermant les yeux.

C… C'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas.

Je recule lentement mais Neji chuchote en posant sa main gauche dans mon cou.

-Attends !

Il se rapproche de moi à nouveau et m'embrasse un peu plus… un peu plus, quoi. J'ouvre la bouche en me sentant complètement frissonner. La langue de Neji se glisse dans ma bouche et son baiser dure bien plus que le mien. Mais… j'en profite, en fait. J'essaie de bouger ma langue moi aussi. J'espère ne pas être trop maladroit…

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « J'ai la voix tremblante. J'ose à peine le regarder dans les yeux mais je le fais quand même. Les siens se sont écarquillés d'un coup. »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La suite arrive dans quinze jours, la semaine prochaine je posterai sur Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Je suis contente de voir que mon petit retour fait plaisir et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. n.n Héhé ! A très bientôt, donc ?**

(Pas de dial' de fin de chapitre, ce coup-ci. Désolée.)


	5. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 05

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …

Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_

 _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

 **Disclamair** : les persos ne sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki ! [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis plus de 10 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 05.**

J'espère ne pas être trop maladroit…  
Puis je sursaute en entendant des rires un peu plus loin dans la salle. Je m'écarte et regarde d'où ça vient. Ce sont des filles qui nous regardent en sortant. Je passe ma main sur mes lèvres en rougissant et jette un coup d'œil à Neji dont j'ai lâché la main. Je ne dis rien et me lève pour sortir de la salle. Neji me suit. Je suis tendu à l'idée qu'on nous ai vus. J'espère que ces filles ne sont pas de notre lycée. Ni du collège d'à côté. Je me prends même à espérer qu'elles ne sont pas d'ici. Je m'en veux, maintenant que c'est fait, de l'avoir embrassé en public. J'aurai… j'aurai dû attendre d'être dans sa voiture ou ailleurs, je… En plus, elles ne doivent pas être les seuls à nous avoir vus ! On n'était pas seul dans cette satanée salle de cinéma ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça !?

Neji est en train d'appeler Kabuto pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. Je l'observe en sentant mon ventre se nouer. C'est la deuxième fois qu'on s'embrasse. Enfin la deuxième et troisième fois. Enfin si le mien a compté bien sûr.

-Je vais appeler mon frère, Neji.  
-Hein ?  
-Ben, … faudrait que je rentre chez moi…  
-Tu veux pas que je te dépose ?  
-Non, je… je lui ai dit que j'étais dans le centre avec des amis et que je l'appellerai une fois fini.  
-Ah oui. C'est sûr que c'est pas pareil que d'aller au ciné avec son petit-ami, hein ?

Là, si mes oreilles ne sont pas rouge pivoine, je ne comprends pas. Je demande après un temps d'hésitation.

-Ca veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Il écarquille les yeux et s'étonne.

-T'embrasses juste comme ça, toi ?  
-Non, mais... j'étais pas sûr.  
-T'as pas envie ?  
-… si.

Il sourit et rit fièrement tout bas. Je l'observe encore un peu, et aperçois la voiture de son chauffeur arriver au bout de la rue. Neji se tourne vers moi et s'approche.

-Bon ben je te dis à demain, alors ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je te dépose ?  
-Neji… ?  
-Hm ? T'as changé d'avis ?  
-Je voulais savoir si… j'embrasse bien ou pas.  
-Tu te poses la question ?

Je hausse une épaule en regardant la route devant moi. Puis j'ouvre grand mes yeux avant de les refermer. Neji s'est rapproché de moi et m'a fait tourner la tête pour m'embrasser brièvement. Il s'écarte ensuite très légèrement en souriant et me répond d'une voix basse un peu douce.

-T'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté-là.

Je rougis et souris de façon idiote.

-Tu mens pas ?  
-Non, non. Je suis pas un menteur pour ces choses-là.  
-T'as beaucoup embrassé avant moi ?  
-Ben ça dépend de ce que t'appelles beaucoup.

Je n'ose pas demander. Je crois que ça me complexerait de savoir ça. La voiture s'arrête juste devant nous. Neji me fait un signe de main et monte en me disant à demain après m'avoir donné mon sac qui attendait dans la voiture. Je le regarde s'éloigner en voiture, et décide d'appeler Itachi. Il répond très vite.

-Aaaallô ? Ca y est, t'as fini de draguer ?  
-Tu peux venir me chercher au ciné' du centre ville ?  
-Oui, si tu veux.  
-A tout à l'heure.  
-Faudrait faire des courses, tu viens avec moi en même temps où je te dépose à la maison avant ?  
-Ca me dérange pas de t'accompagner.  
-Sasu. Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui. Oui, très bien.  
-Ok. Bon je pars maintenant. T'as qu'à m'attendre à l'intérieur du ciné si tu veux.  
-Ok.

En fait, je crois que j'ai une voix vraiment très calme, là. Je suis un peu ailleurs à cause de tout ce qui a pu se passer. Je crois même que je ne réalise pas vraiment que je ne suis pas célibataire pour la première fois depuis maintenant 17 ans et demi. Soit toute ma vie. Neji… c'est la première personne avec qui je sors. Et on s'est embrassé quatre fois. Ou… ou deux, peut-être. Je ne sais pas très bien moi-même. Ca compte quand c'est sans la langue ? J'avais jamais embrassé comme ça non plus. C'est super mouillé, quand même…

Je gratte ma joue en repensant à celui échangé tout à l'heure à la fin du film. Neji devait en avoir beaucoup envie pour me retenir comme ça pour m'embrasser. Je continue d'y penser en retournant à l'intérieur du cinéma. Je m'installe sur un fauteuil puis vais me chercher un truc à grignoter en attendant avant d'aller me réinstaller.

Itachi arrive une demi-heure après. J'ai eu le temps de voir toutes les bandes-annonces du moment au moins… je ne sais combien de fois sur les écrans du hall.

-Sasuke ? Ca va, t'as pas trop attendu ?

Je hausse une épaule et lui dis que ça ne me dérange pas puisqu'il vient me chercher.

-Tu as l'air drôlement calme, Sasu. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je le regarde d'un air un peu surpris et souris pour lui répondre.

-Oui, oui.  
-… bon. Si tu le dis. Allez ! Viens avant que ce ne soit la sortie des bureaux. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans la cohue au magasin.

J'obéis et le suis jusqu'à la voiture. Nous nous rendons au centre commercial et faisons nos courses puis nous nous rendons à la caisse. Et brusquement, il se rend compte avoir oublié les mouchoirs. Il me demande d'aller vite en chercher un paquet avant que nous soyons trop avancé dans la file. Je soupire et retourne dans les rayons pour aller chercher ce qu'il veut. Je trouve assez rapidement et, en remontant le rayon, je m'arrête devant quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi et fais semblant de m'intéresser aux pansements. Seulement je regarde un peu sur le côté. Il y a… des préservatifs. Je me sens rougir en les regardant. Je devrais peut-être… en prendre un paquet.  
Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'Itachi va me dire s'il voit ça ? Seulement, quand on vient ici, c'est toujours avec lui. On habite à l'écart de la ville et… c'est pareil en pharmacie.

Mais… avec Neji, … je sais pas trop si ça va vite ou pas une fois qu'on s'embrasse. Je me sens bête. C'est bien normal à mon âge, de toute façon ! Itachi va comprendre, non ? Et puis au moins j'envisage de me protéger alors, au moins… ! C'est bien ! … Non ?

Je soupire et m'écarte en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Je vais pas faire de truc avec Neji ! Je suis déjà tendu comme pas possible quand on s'embrasse, c'est pas pour me déshabiller devant lui et faire des trucs ensemble ! Il aura beau avoir envie, moi je suis pas prêt du tout. Je rejoins Itachi à la caisse. On est en train de passer.

-Désolé… Tiens, les mouchoirs.  
-Meeeerci.

Je le dépasse et termine de tout ranger dans le cadis en essayant de ne pas penser aux boîtes de préservatifs et au fait que j'aurai peut-être dû en prendre finalement. Je regarde mon frère payer et reprendre le cadis pour aller ranger les courses dans la voiture. Je le suis durant quelques mètres, et m'arrête en l'interpellant.

-Itachi !  
-Hein ?

Il se retourne et me demande.

-Sasu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je… je crois que j'ai oublié un truc, … dans les courses.

Je dois rougir. J'essaie de faire mine de rien, comme si j'avais oublié de me racheter des cartouches d'encres, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si j'y arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a oublié ?  
-Non c'est pas… pour la maison, … c'est pour moi.  
-T'avais besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Non enfin… oui, mais… je sais pas si c'est pressé…  
-Ben va l'acheter !

Je rougis.

-J'ai pas d'argent sur moi.  
-Tu veux combien ?

Et là, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas le prix. Je me gratte la tempe gauche en changeant de jambe d'appui et déclare ne pas savoir. Il fronce un sourcil en me regardant.

-Sasuke. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Je voudrais acheter des préservatifs.

J'ai la voix tremblante. J'ose à peine le regarder dans les yeux mais je le fais quand même. Les siens se sont écarquillés d'un coup. Il m'interroge.

-Pour moi ?  
-Non, … pour moi.

Il sourit et me taquine en me disant qu'il s'en doute bien et que je n'ai pas à faire cette tête. Il me donne l'argent qu'il faut d'après lui, et me dit de le rejoindre à la voiture. Je le remercie d'une voix toujours un peu tremblante et retourne à l'intérieur même du magasin, au rayon concerné. Je m'arrête à l'entrée du rayon. Il y a plus de monde que tout à l'heure. ... Ca doit être la sortie des bureaux… J'avance sagement dans le rayon et tourne la tête en passant devant les préservatifs. Je m'arrête, comme tout à l'heure, près des pansements. Je tends le bras et prends une boîte en faisant semblant de m'y intéresser. Mon cœur bat trop vite. J'ai même la tête qui tourne un peu à vrai dire. Je fais semblant de lire ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la boîte de pansements en jetant des coups d'œil mal assurés sur celles de préservatifs en essayant de trouver quoi prendre de là où je suis. Seulement j'ai tellement l'impression que tout le monde me regarde que je n'arrive pas très bien à lire ce qu'il y a de marqué dessus. C'est pleins de couleurs et de… de représentations de… de préservatifs divers. Ils pourraient pas… en faire des basiques et le mettre en gros sur les boîtes, non ? De longues minutes passent sans que je ne m'en rende bien compte. C'est long pour moi, mais je me dis que c'est dû au stress.  
Mais apparemment ça n'est pas long que pour moi.

-Sasuke ?

Je sursaute et me crispe en rougissant. Je range la boîte de pansements que je tenais et bafouille quelques mots à Itachi qui est là.

-Dé… désolé, … je trouve pas

Il m'interrompt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant les pansements ? Tu compte t'en mettre un sur le bout ou quoi ?

Mon ventre se noue encore plus et mes oreilles commencent à chauffer.

Oui, j'ai l'air bête.  
Oui, je me sens bête.  
Oui, je suis sûrement extrêmement bête.

Mais j'y peux rien, je me sens gêné. Je n'ose pas regarder Itachi dans les yeux. Je le vois tendre le bras et me donner une boîte.

-Tiens. Je prends ceux-ci, moi.

Je prends la boîte et la regarde un peu. J'émets un léger son affirmatif, et le remercie à voix basse.

-Tu passes à la caisse comme un grand ? Je vais sortir par le sans-achat et je t'attends à la voiture. Ok ?

Je hoche la tête et jette un coup d'œil au prix. Je constate qu'il m'a donné un peu trop d'argent et, après m'être assuré qu'il soit parti, je vais chercher quelque chose de pas trop cher pour ne pas passer à la caisse avec juste des préservatifs. Je sais bien que je fais des manières et que la caissière doit se contreficher de ce que j'achète ! … Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai même failli ne rien acheter rendu devant la caisse. Mais je l'ai fait et je me sens comme un idiot à avoir pris autre chose, maintenant. C'est pourtant pas la mort d'acheter ça ! … Enfin… je sais pas trop si je serai prêt à aller en chercher une autre boîte maintenant. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, après tout. Je retourne à la voiture où Itachi m'attend. Je monte et mets ma ceinture sans rien dire. Il m'interroge.

-C'est bon ? Plus besoin de rien ?

Je hoche la tête. Je dois toujours être un peu rouge. Je sais déjà qu'il va m'en parler sur la route et m'interroger sur un peu tout ce qui peut s'y rapporter.

Et ça ne fait ni une ni deux. Il démarre, sort du parking, et attaque.

\- T'as dit que tu savais pas si c'était pressé. Ca veut dire que t'as une petite amie ?  
\- Je… Oui. … Enfin je sors avec quelqu'un, quoi.  
\- Tu m'as déjà parlé d'elle ?  
\- Je crois pas. Enfin… Si, peut-être…

C'est juste que ce n'est pas « elle » mais « lui ».

\- C'est celle pour qui tu en pinçais ? Ou celle qui te courait après ?  
\- La seconde. Mais… en fait, cet après-midi je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était vraiment plus attirante que ce que je pensais. Et je crois que je tombe de plus en plus… enfin peut-être amoureux.  
\- Cet après-midi ? Tu sors avec elle depuis tout à l'heure et tu penses déjà à t'envoyer en l'air ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je dois rougir soudain bien plus si c'est possible. Ma gorge se serre alors que je craque pour de bon.

\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Je… Rien que… pour l'embrasser je suis perdu ! Je sais même pas si j'embrasse bien, si je fais ce qu'il faut, … Je sais pas à quelle vitesse ça va, moi ! Alors au moins j'en aurai sur moi ! Et puis je… c'est une personne qui a déjà de l'expérience, je suis pas prêt mais peut-être aussi que je suis le seul ! … Je veux pas passer pour un nul ! Je

Je me tais brusquement et baisse la tête. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'une larme m'a échappé. J'essuie rapidement ma joue en inspirant d'un souffle un peu tremblant.

\- Pleure pas pour ça, Sasu.  
\- Je pleure pas.

Il n'ajoute rien. Il me regarde du coin des yeux de temps en temps. Moi, je fixe mes doigts qui font s'entrechoquer mes ongles où qui jouent avec la anse de mon sac passant sur mes genoux. J'ai déjà rangé la boîte de préservatifs dedans. A peine j'entrais dans la voiture que je le faisais. J'ai jeté la canette de soda achetée avec dans le magasin. Je l'ai bue en vitesse, tiède, avant de rejoindre Itachi. J'en ai mal au ventre en plus des nœuds dus à mon malaise.

-C'était bien ?

Je relève lentement les yeux et interroge Itachi du regard. Il m'explique.

\- Ton après-midi avec elle ?  
\- … On est allé au fast-food et on a vu un film au ciné. On s'est embrassé à la fin.  
\- C'était quoi comme film ?  
\- Un thriller. Je sais plus le titre. Elle aime bien ce genre de film alors voilà.  
\- J'allais te dire que t'avais pas forcément choisi le bon genre de film mais si elle aime bien.  
\- On en avait parlé avant au fast-food.

Il acquiesce plusieurs fois sans rien dire. Une petite dizaine de minutes va passer avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Je sais que ça peut-être gênant, Sasuke. Mais si t'as des questions ou… enfin qui se rapportent aux relations, au sexe, tu peux me demander. Ok ?  
-Oui. … Je sais. Sinon je t'aurais pas dit que je voulais acheter des trucs.

Il sourit. Je le regarde timidement et l'interroge.

-Tu l'as déjà fait, toi ?  
-Bien sûr que oui.  
-Et c'est bien, je pense, non ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se met à rire et m'assure que c'est le cas et qu'il espère que ça le sera aussi pour moi. Je baisse la tête très vite en répondant.

-Je suis pas encore prêt.

Il doit se dire que je lui mens. Et puis un mec de mon âge qui se dit pas prêt, ça doit pas vraiment le faire. Je me demande si Neji voudra que ce soit moi qui… m'enfonce en lui, … ou le contraire. S'il préfère que se soit lui, je ne suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas prêt. J'ai vu que mon frère m'a donné des préservatifs lubrifiés. Je savais même pas que ça existait.

Je sursaute soudain en entendant une question.

\- Tu as abandonné l'idée de sortir avec celle qui t'intéresse ?

Je réfléchis un peu et réponds.

\- Elle est pas du même bord. … J'ai aucune chance.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Vu ce que tu me disais, elle  
\- Non. Enfin oui, je suis sûr. Et puis elle est moins sur moi depuis… depuis un ou deux jours.  
\- Oh.

Je soupire en expliquant un peu plus.

\- Celle qui s'intéresse à moi m'a embrassé sans ma permission et elle l'a vu.  
\- Ah. Oui. Ca doit pas aider.

Je hausse une épaule et réponds qu'au moins ça m'a ouvert les yeux et que du coup je bouge un peu plus.

-Tu pourrais l'inviter à la maison un jour, non ?

Alors là, très mauvaise idée.

\- Euh non. … Enfin… Enfin ça fait un peu « j'te présente et tout », j'ai… J'ai pas envie de la faire fuir, tu sais…

Il sourit et répond avoir compris. Je crois que ma réponse l'a amusé.

Nous arrivons ensuite à la maison. Je l'aide à ranger les courses et monte dans ma chambre faire le peu de devoirs qu'on a eus ce matin. Je prends mon portable pour le poser à côté de moi comme d'habitude, et remarque un texto reçu de la part de Neji.

#Cc ! J'suis arrivé chez moi. Et toi ? Merci pour cet après-midi. C'était vraiment super. Je prendrai le car, demain. On pourra se voir plus tôt. Bisous ! #

Ca me fait sourire pendant un temps. Je ne pensais pas Neji capable d'envoyer pareil texto. Ca m'attendrit et me fait me sentir bien. Et puis il veut me voir plus tôt demain. Il a hâte de me voir. Ca fait plaisir. Je pose le cahier que je sortais de mon sac en même temps, et vais m'allonger sur mon lit pour répondre.

#Pour moi aussi c'était super ! A demain alors ! Bisous !#

Et c'est une fois envoyé que je réalise quelque chose.

S'il veut me voir plus tôt demain, s'il vient prendre le car avec nous, ça veut dire qu'il va se comporter en petit ami avec moi. Donc ça veut dire que Naruto, Sai, et tous les gens qui seront dans le car nous verront et sauront. Je fixe un point sur la tête de mon lit en réfléchissant à ça. Les autres, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils le sachent. Je n'en ai rien à faire du moment qu'ils ne font pas tout circuler dans le lycée. Seulement, je ne veux pas que Sai l'apprenne. Naruto, … je le mettrai au courant moi-même ou… Mais je ne veux pas que Sai soit au courant. Je rouvre mon portable dans le but d'écrire un autre texto mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer. C'est Sai qui m'appelle. Je réponds directement.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ? Je te dérange pas ?  
-Euh non. Non, pas du tout.  
-J't'appelle juste pour te dire qu'en fait je vais pas venir demain matin.

J'écarquille les yeux. Si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est parfait ! Naruto pourra être mis au courant et je n'aurai pas à faire de mal à Neji à lui dire de ne pas venir prendre le car.

-Ah oui ? C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. J'ai un petit problème donc voilà. T'étonnes pas si tu me vois pas au car.  
-Ok. Merci de prévenir.  
-Ben de rien.

Je suis tellement soulagé que je ne lui demande pas pourquoi ni si ça va ou autre. Je le remercie juste et lui dis « A demain midi alors !» avant de raccrocher. Je m'en suis rendu compte une fois le portable reposé sur mon bureau et moi devant mes devoirs. Je me suis demandé si je devais le rappeler pour savoir mais j'ai décidé de ne rien faire. Je vais rapidement me coucher après avoir dîné. J'ai rangé mes préservatifs dans le tiroir de mon bureau qui ferme. J'en ai juste rangé un dans mon portefeuille même si je pense qu'il y restera encore un bon moment.

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvre paresseusement les yeux en tendant le bras pour éteindre mon réveil. Je m'assieds, passe mes mains sur mon visage puis m'étire en me levant. Ma main se pose sans le vouloir sur mon portable à côté de mon oreiller. Ce qui s'est passé hier refait surface dans mon esprit.  
C'est vrai. Je ne suis plus célibataire. Je sors avec Neji. Et en plus, il a hâte de me voir tout à l'heure. Il prend le car avec moi exprès. Ca me réveille d'un coup. Je passe dans la salle de bain et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec mon frère. Il me fait un signe de main en me voyant m'installer, avale la fin de son café et commence à ranger sa table. Puis au bout de quelques instants, il m'interroge.

-Au fait Sasuke !  
-Hm ?

J'avale une part de brioche en le regardant et l'écoute poursuivre ses questions.

-La fille avec qui tu sors, elle s'appelle comment ?

Heureusement que ce n'était pas du café. Je manque de m'étouffer par la surprise et reprends mon souffle en cherchant une réponse à donner. Et le premier prénom que je trouve est la cousine de Neji. Seulement je me retiens de le prononcer à haute voix car Itachi sait très bien qu'elle sort avec Shikamaru. J'en trouve donc un autre rapidement.

\- Hanabi.

C'est la petite sœur d'Hinata.

\- C'est joli comme prénom !  
\- … ou… oui.  
\- Mais tu m'en avais pas déjà parlé ?  
\- Euh elle a le même prénom que la petite sœur d'Hinata, donc peut-être que je t'ai parlé d'elle, plutôt.  
\- Ah, oui. Ca doit être ça.

Je hoche la tête en essayant de me calmer.

\- Et donc ? … Cette Hanabi ? Elle est dans ta classe ?  
\- Non, … elle est dans celle de Shika.  
\- Elle a ton âge alors ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Elle prend le car avec toi ? Tu vas pouvoir me la montrer, tout à l'heure ? Elle commence en même temps que toi ?  
\- Elle… elle va le prendre, oui, mais d'habitude c'est pas le cas et puis elle monte pas au même arrêt que moi donc tu la verras pas.

Et de toute façon, même s'il le voyait il ne pourrait pas deviner que c'est lui puisqu'il s'attend à voir une fille, lui. Je finis rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et me prépare à partir. Une fois rendu à l'arrêt du car, je prie intérieurement pour que Naruto arrive à prendre le même que moi. Je suis même en train de me demander si je ne vais pas attendre le second cette fois s'il n'arrive pas à temps. Je préviendrai Neji pour qu'il patiente un peu lui aussi. Mais je n'ai heureusement pas à le faire. Naruto arrive, tout content, à temps pour avoir le premier car.

-Bonjour !

J'inspire profondément et réponds comme je peux.

-Bonjour Naruto.

Il hausse un sourcil et demande, intrigué.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui, oui.  
-T'as l'air tendu !  
-J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, … mais je sais pas trop comment tu vas réagir.  
-Ah bon ?

J'acquiesce. Je n'ai pas encore réalisé que, lui, attend un « joyeux anniversaire » de ma part. J'ai totalement oublié que c'est aujourd'hui. Il sourit d'un air amusé. Il doit se dire que je le fais patienter d'un air grave mais que je vais le lui souhaiter. Je le regarde, inspire profondément, et soupire en déclarant ne pas pouvoir. Il s'étonne.

-Sasuke ?  
-Tu… tu verras tout à l'heure ? Tu me promets de pas hurler dans le car ?  
-Mais… c'est pas pour mon anniversaire ?

Et là, moi, je me traite de total crétin d'avoir oublié. J'écarquille les yeux et me confonds en excuses.

-Oh merde ! Excuse-moi ! Bon anniversaire Naruto ! J'avais… Excuse-moi !  
-Non, bah… c'est pas grave… T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Il est déçu. Ca se voit. Il a beau dire que ce n'est pas grave, je vois bien que ça le déçoit que je n'y aie pas pensé tout seul. Je m'excuse encore un peu et finis par rester silencieux en attendant le car.

\- Il est pas là, Sai ?  
\- Non. Il vient que cet après-midi.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Il m'a dit avoir un problème.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. … Je lui ai pas demandé.

Je soupire à nouveau et prends mon visage d'une main en me traitant intérieurement d'égoïste.

\- Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Pas des moindres… ! Je ne dis rien. Je soupire juste et aperçois le car arriver. Je remonte la bandoulière de mon sac sur mon épaule et jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui n'a pas l'air rassuré pour moi. Je force un sourire un peu stressé et lui dis qu'il comprendra sur le chemin.

\- « Le chemin » ?  
\- Viens.

Le car s'arrête. Naruto me suit et monte juste après moi. Je m'assieds et le vois vouloir en faire de même à côté de moi seulement je pose ma main sur le siège voisin au mien en prenant la parole avant qu'il ne s'installe.

\- Non, Naruto, euh… Tu peux t'asseoir devant ?  
\- Hein ? Mais Sai n'est pas là !

J'espère que je ne rougis pas. Je prends doucement la parole.

\- C'est… c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Qui ça ?

Je ne réponds pas. Il m'accorde malgré tout cette faveur et s'installe devant moi en me regardant comme une bête curieuse. Il doit se demander ce qui me prend. Mais en fait, il va vite le savoir. Quelques minutes passent jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'arrêt où Neji est censé monter. Et il est bien là. Naruto l'aperçoit et s'étonne de le voir mais il ne dit rien. Neji s'approche de nous, salue Naruto en lui serrant la main et s'installe à côté de moi sous le regard choqué de Naruto qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi je préfère avoir Neji et pas lui à côté de moi.

Mais il a vite l'explication.

Neji tourne son visage vers le mien et pose sa main sur ma joue en parlant.

-Bonjour.

Et là, il se penche un peu sur le côté et m'embrasse tendrement.

A suivre !   
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**   
« #J'suis à la bibli. Tu viens ?# »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que l'histoire continue de plaire et que vous avec hâte de connaître la suite. Elle arrive dans quinze jours ! n.n Héhéhé ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de commenter, hein ! A très vite !**

\- Densetsu : # d'un air rêveur # … la bibliothèque… !  
\- Itachi : # rougit un peu en souriant en coin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher #  
\- Nana : # regarde ces deux amoureux préférés du coin des yeux en souriant # Y'en a qui sont en train de penser à Amour caché n'est pas vécu, là… !


	6. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 06

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …  
Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

 **Disclamair :** les persos ne sont pas à moi. (à part Densetsu et Satsuki ! [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis des années alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 06.**

Neji se penche un peu sur le côté et m'embrasse tendrement. Je participe au baiser et réponds par un autre « bonjour » une fois le baiser rompu. Puis je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto de façon inquiète. Je reste silencieux en voyant ses yeux encore plus ouverts que je ne les avais jamais vus ouverts. Neji nous regarde tour à tour et semble comprendre. Il prend la parole pour nous débloquer.

-Ah, tu… Tu lui avais pas encore dit ?

Je tourne mon regard vers lui et réponds en baissant la tête.

-J'ai pas trouvé le courage…

Naruto retrouve enfin l'usage de la parole.

-Tu sors avec **lui** !? Mais et Sai ?! Et depuis quand tu sors avec **lui** !? POURQUOI tu sors avec **lui** ?!

Il pointe Neji du doigt en parlant à tort et à travers et en me posant une tonne de questions. Neji attrape soudain son index et l'interrompt.

-Le « lui », c'est moi. Et j'ai un prénom je te signale.

Naruto fronce ses sourcils en l'assassinant du regard.

-Neji ! Ca te va ?!  
-Merci.  
-Pourquoi tu sors avec Sasuke !? Il aime Sai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il va être au courant ?

Je prends automatiquement la parole de façon paniquée en me redressant.

-Lui dites surtout pas !

Ils tournent alors tous les deux leur regard vers moi. Naruto un peu surpris voire embêté, et Neji assez étonné.

-On va devoir se cacher ?  
-Je suis désolé Neji, … je ne veux pas que Sai le sache. Et… et mon frère non plus. Il croit que je sors avec une fille qui s'appelle Hanabi… J'ai trop peur de sa réaction.  
-Il ne te sait pas gay ?  
-… non. Moi-même je ne le sais pas vraiment depuis longtemps. … Enfin je ne me l'avoue pas depuis longtemps.

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux. Neji prend ma main posée sur mon genou et la serre doucement. Puis il me dit qu'il est d'accord. Je le remercie doucement et relève mes yeux vers Naruto. Naruto qui paraît assez agacé. Je grimace et essaie de lui expliquer.

-Naruto… Comprends-moi, je… je vais nulle part, avec Sai ! Et puis avec Neji on a beaucoup de points communs je m'en suis rendu compte hier et… il est beau et intelligent, et puis… au moins je ne me sens pas comme un idiot à être amoureux d'un hétéro !  
-Tu **es** amoureux d'un hétéro. Neji ou pas Neji ça restera le cas. Et puis tu sais même pas s'il est hétéro ou pas !

Neji soupire sans discrétion et ajoute que si Sai a envie de sortir avec moi il n'a qu'à se bouger. Que pour l'instant c'est avec lui et pas un autre que je sors et que j'en suis très satisfait. Je hoche doucement la tête pour lui donner raison. Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Sai. Depuis la rentrée, il a pris possession de toutes mes pensées. Il serait temps que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins, Neji s'intéresse à moi et ne reste pas coincé dans un « Je ne suis pas gay. », puisqu'il l'est, lui, au moins.

Naruto n'en démord pourtant pas.

-Ouais et ça fait rien à Neji que tu passes la nuit avec Sai, **seuls** , dans une chambre chez moi ce week-end ? Moi je vais pas m'amuser à vous séparer, les places ont déjà été fixées !

Neji sourit et pose son menton sur le dossier du siège devant lui pour s'approcher de Naruto et lui parler doucement.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai confiance en Sasuke et de toute façon Sai ne tentera rien. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai à m'inquiéter.

Il se rassied ensuite correctement en se tournant vers moi et me demande.

-Tu vas pas me tromper, hein ?

Je fais un « non » de tête et le laisse m'embrasser du bout des lèvres avant de voir Naruto grimacer presque de dégoût en nous regardant. Il ne va plus me parler de toute la matinée. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte le mal qu'il peut me faire en réagissant ainsi. J'ai plutôt besoin d'appui que de ça. J'ai raconté à Shikamaru. Il m'a dit déjà savoir par Hinata qui s'est ensuite excusée d'avoir parlé. Je lui ai dit ne pas lui en vouloir et ai souri en l'entendant me dire être contente pour moi. Shikamaru ne l'a pas dit mais il a l'air amusé par la situation. Ils ne m'ont pas parlé de Sai, eux. Naruto est resté dans son coin à bouder en silence.

A midi, avec Sai, nous allons voir arriver Gaara. Je me lève et parle directement.

-Gaara ?! Tu reviens ?  
-Oui.

Il s'arrête à côté de la table où nous sommes dans le foyer, inspire profondément et nous regarde tous avant de déclarer.

-Ecoutez, certains sont pas au courant, Ino était enceinte. Elle va revenir lundi prochain.  
-« était » ?

Il me regarde et me répond.

-Elle l'a perdu.  
-Dé… désolé.  
-Non. Il ne faut pas. C'est plus simple au moins. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas de trucs qui pourraient s'y rapporter.

J'acquiesce en me rasseyant. Les autres m'imitent. Je me sens un peu mal pour lui mais il paraît pourtant vraiment mieux que mardi matin en tout cas. J'aimerai le mettre au courant pour moi et Neji. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est bien le moment. Et puis je ne peux pas vraiment tout de suite puisque Sai est là. Neji n'est pas là. Il agit comme d'habitude et n'est pas resté avec nous par la force des choses étant donné que Naruto et Sai ne l'apprécient pas.

… J'aimerai bien que Naruto fasse quelques efforts. S'il ne s'entend pas avec Neji, je vais être déchiré entre les deux.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sursaute, en pensant à Neji, à cause de mon portable qui se met à vibrer dans ma poche. C'est un texto.

#J'suis à la bibli. Tu viens ?#

C'est Neji. Je regarde les autres autour de moi, et me lève en essayant de paraître détendu.

-Je dois vous laisser, j'ai… un truc à voir à l'administration.

Naruto fronce ses sourcils. Je pensais qu'il avait deviné à cause du texto, mais il m'interroge de façon tout à fait curieuse.

-T'as un truc à faire à l'administration ? C'est quoi ? T'as encore oublié de donner le chèque pour le voyage en février ?

Il se tourne vers Sai en souriant et prend la parole.

-Ca fait quinze jours qu'il le traîne dans son agenda.

Je force un sourire sans répondre. Sai se lève alors en voulant prendre la parole mais Shikamaru l'interrompt en le faisant se rasseoir.

-On t'attend. Gaara ! Tu voudrais pas l'accompagner ?

Shikamaru. Ce que ce type peut être intelligent. Il a tout compris et en plus il m'aide pour pouvoir le dire à Gaara. Lequel semble étonné mais se lève et me suit en dehors du foyer. A peine sorti, il me demande.

-Tu veux parler d'un truc ? Si c'est par rapport à Ino, tu sais, moi je vais bien, hein !  
-Non, ça me concerne.  
-Ah ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je continue de marcher en tenant fermement la anse de mon sac, attends un peu et prends la parole.

-Ben… oui. Je suis plus célibataire, en fait.  
-Oh !? C'est vrai ? Tu sors avec Sai ? Ca y est ? On dirait pas ! Vous vous ca-  
-C'est pas Sai.  
\- -chez… ? C'est pas lui ? C'est qui alors ?  
-Je sors avec Neji depuis hier. Mais ne le dis pas à Sai s'il te plaît. On se cache pour pas que ça s'apprenne trop. Mon frère non plus le sait pas, je sais pas très bien comment il prendrait ces penchants-là.  
-Oui, … ton frère je comprends… Mais pourquoi Sai ?  
-Je sais pas, … j'ai pas envie qu'il sache pour le moment. C'est tout.

Je m'arrête. Nous sommes au pied du bâtiment de l'administration. Je cherche dans mon sac et prends le chèque pour le voyage. Je le tends à Gaara.

-Tu pourrais le donner pour moi ? Faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.  
-La bibliothèque ? Plus personne n'y va !  
-… Neji m'y attend.

Je me sens rougir. Je sais bien que personne ne va à la bibliothèque de notre lycée. Et je sais donc pourquoi Neji m'a demandé de l'y rejoindre. Il… Il a envie de passer un peu de temps avec moi avant la reprise des cours. Et puis je ne suis pas contre de toute façon. C'est mon petit ami alors on doit s'embrasser un minimum par jour ! Enfin j'imagine. Et puis j'ai envie. Je me sens désiré, avec lui. Ca me fait du bien. Et puis il embrasse bien, en plus. Ce matin dans le car, j'ai remercié le ciel d'être assis. Ca me fait vraiment du bien quand il m'embrasse. J'en perds mes forces. Ou c'est parce que je ne suis pas habitué, peut-être. Je ne sais pas très bien.

-Sasuke ?  
-Hein ?

Je sors de mes pensées et le regarde. Il sourit en parlant.

-T'étais parti dans des idées perverses dirigées vers Neji, là ? Tu rougis un peu j'ai l'impression.

Maintenant qu'il dit ça je dois vraiment rougir. Il rit doucement et me dit aller donner mon chèque suivi d'un « amuse-toi bien » accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Je ne dis rien et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je trouve Neji à l'entrée en train de m'attendre. Il chuchote.

-Salut. Désolé, j'avais envie de te voir un peu.  
-T'excuse pas. J'étais en train de penser à toi quand tu m'as envoyé ton texto.  
-Ah oui ?

Il sourit de façon un peu plus ravie. Moi légèrement, amusé par sa réaction. Je hoche la tête et prends sa main un peu tendue. Nous passons dans les rayonnages sans nous faire voir du vieux bibliothécaire et nous nous enfonçons un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment. Notre lycée est accolé à un collège et forme plusieurs BTS. Nous avons donc tout un bâtiment pour les livres et manuels. Neji s'immobilise, regarde autour de nous, puis il m'emmène au bout d'un rayon de l'autre côté de l'allée. Il tourne et nous arrête juste sur le côté des bibliothèques. Je mordille légèrement mes lèvres en les humectant et regarde Neji en m'appuyant dos aux bibliothèques. Neji s'approche, pose ses mains sur mes hanches et commence à m'embrasser. Mes mains à moi sont sur le haut de ses bras, presque ses épaules. Je m'accroche un peu à lui pour qu'il ne recule pas. Ma main gauche remonte sur son épaule droite puis se glisse sur la peau de son cou. J'ouvre un peu plus grand ma bouche et appuie sur le cou de Neji pour qu'il se rapproche plus de moi. J'écarte ma jambe gauche de la droite en un sursaut en sentant sa cuisse me frôler. Sa jambe droite se faufile un chemin entre les miennes et son bassin se colle au mien. Neji rompt nos baisers et écarte juste très légèrement son visage. Il me regarde dans les yeux et chuchote.

-Sasuke, je… je commence à bander.

Je le sais. Je le sens un peu. Il rougit sans savoir quoi faire. Je resserre ma main dans son cou et amène ses lèvres aux miennes sans rien dire. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit excité. Je veux qu'il continue de m'embrasser. Ca me fait du bien. Je veux continuer. A moi aussi mon bas-ventre se réchauffe. Et il va d'ailleurs bientôt le sentir. J'ai envie de plus. J'ai vraiment envie de plus ! Je craque bientôt et enlace complètement le cou de Neji en remontant même ma main droite à l'arrière de son crâne. Mes doigts s'entremêlent à ses cheveux. Je l'oblige à se coller encore plus contre moi. Ma main gauche, posée sur son omoplate gauche, s'agrippe à son pull et le tire un peu en le serrant. Neji s'écarte juste un peu puis m'embrasse avec passion en plaquant plus fort son bassin contre le mien. Mes sourcils se froncent puis se relèvent alors que je retiens un gémissement en rejetant ma tête en arrière. La bouche de Neji doit donc se contenter de mon cou mais y trouve très vite son compte. J'ouvre la bouche et mes paupières en le sentant se déhancher de manière ample contre moi avec de longs et larges mouvements.  
Je ne pensais pas ça déjà possible mais, là, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse plus. Je lâche son omoplate et tire mon pull et mon T-shirt sur le côté. Neji le sent, comprend et faufile sa main droite dessous. Sur ma peau. Je baisse de nouveau mon visage et l'embrasse avec gourmandise.  
C'est… super bon. Vraiment. C'est la première fois que je m'excite à cause de ce qu'on peut me faire. Je bande vraiment contre lui et lui aussi. Puis soudain, ses mains glissent sur mes fesses et les prennent pour me soulever un peu. Dans le mouvement, je pose un pied puis deux sur le côté de la bibliothèque contre laquelle je m'appuie. Je voudrais me surélever pour que Neji puisse me faire d'autres choses que j'aimerai découvrir. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi mais le mouvement me paraît un peu logique. Seulement, les bibliothèques ne sont pas aussi larges que ce que je pensais et mon pied dérape sur un grand livre en dépassant légèrement. Il le bouscule et en fait tomber plusieurs. Et moi, par la même occasion. Je dérape et hoquète avant de lâcher un juron alors que Neji essaie de me rattraper en vain.  
Et ça ne manque pas, le bibliothécaire se fait entendre depuis l'entrée.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST !?

Sa voix de vieux bonhomme grincheux résonne dans la bibliothèque. Je grimace et m'apprête à courir en prenant Neji par la main, mais celui-ci me retient et pose son index sur ses lèvres en me montrant le bout du rayon d'en face. Je regarde et aperçois un couple se presser mais en faisant trop de bruit. Ce qui veut dire que le grincheux va les trouver eux mais pas nous si on ne se fait pas voir. J'avale ma salive en me retournant vers Neji et en m'appuyant de nouveau, et correctement cette fois, sur la bibliothèque. Je souris en rougissant sûrement un peu. Neji me reprend dans ses bras et poursuit ses baisers si délicieux. Mais nous allons essayer de rester un peu plus sages. Enfin… on ne va pas faire plus que ce qu'on a fait. Et puis, de toute façon, la sonnerie retentit très rapidement. Je n'ai pas vu cette demi-heure passée avec Neji. Lorsque je me rends dans ma classe, Naruto m'interroge.

-T'en as mis, du temps ! Gaara nous a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec le chèque. C'est quoi qui s'est passé ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Gaara qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je comprends donc qu'il n'y a en fait eu aucun problème et qu'il me couvrait juste en sachant très bien que je ne reviendrai pas vite. Je réponds donc à Naruto qu'il n'y a rien. Que tout est arrangé. Puis je m'installe sagement et sors mes affaires ramenées par Naruto qui semble m'avoir cru. Je regarde Sai par-dessus mon épaule. Il dort sur sa table. Je m'en étonne mais ne demande rien. Je m'assieds correctement sur ma chaise et reste silencieux en repensant à ce que je viens de partager avec Neji. C'était vraiment fort. Je me demande si j'aurai pu jouir si je n'avais pas fait tomber ces bouquins. La surprise m'a très nettement calmé et, après, Neji a été plus calme. Mais c'était quand même vraiment très bon. Je vais y penser pendant les deux cours suivants et ne pas du tout écouter. Je crois que le second prof l'aura remarqué mais il ne m'a rien dit. J'ai à peine écrit ce qu'il disait. A la pause, je reçois un texto de Neji.

#Ca te dirait de dormir chez moi demain ?#

J'écarquille les yeux en me sentant frémir. « dormir » ? Juste « dormir », hein ? Il a quelque chose derrière la tête ou pas ? Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tout à l'heure j'aurai été contre, mais de le voir me demander maintenant, … l'idée me fait réfléchir un peu plus. Est-ce que Neji ne profiterait pas tout simplement de moi qui ne sais pas vraiment m'y prendre ? De mon inexpérience dans tout ça pour aller plus vite qu'à la normale ?  
Je quitte l'écran de mon portable des yeux et jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui semble absorbé par un dessin qu'il tente de rendre attirant sur son cahier de cours. Il n'arrête pas de faire des filles en maillot de bain ou sous-vêtements, en ce moment. Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise quand il me demande si la fille fait envie. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que si je suis attiré par les hommes ça veut aussi dire que les filles ne m'intéressent pas. Je souris légèrement en le voyant tellement concentré que le bout de sa langue ressort un peu de sa bouche. J'inspire doucement et soupire discrètement avant de tourner mon regard vers Sai et Hinata dans le fond de la classe.  
Je ne vais pas en parler avec Sai. Ca, c'est sûr. Hinata est la cousine de Neji, … et elle est assez timide avec les autres même si Shikamaru m'a déjà fait comprendre sans le vouloir qu'elle ne l'était vraiment pas en privé. Je me rappelle. C'était la première fois où je le voyais rougir pour de vrai et essayer de trouver tout un tas de façons de rattraper ce qu'il avait dit sans y parvenir. Si seulement ce dernier était dans cette classe. Ou même Gaara ! J'ouvre à nouveau mon portable et regarde le message de Neji. Je décide d'attendre la fin des cours pour répondre. Je peux très bien ne pas avoir vu qu'il m'en avait envoyé un, après tout ! Je ne suis pas obligé de répondre maintenant, de toute façon !

-Sasuke !  
-Hein ?

Je tourne mon visage vers Naruto qui lève son cahier en me souriant. Il m'interroge.

-Tu la trouves comment ? Elle en a des gros, hein !

Il rit tout seul en regardant son dessin. Je force un sourire et lui réponds que oui. Je l'observe un peu alors qu'il tente de réduire encore plus ce que recouvre le maillot de la fille sur son dessin, et lui demande en me penchant vers lui et en chuchotant.

-Ca te travaille, en fait ?

Il s'arrête automatiquement de dessiner et rougit en écarquillant les yeux. Il tourne d'un geste sec son visage vers le mien en écarquillant les yeux.

-P… pourquoi tu dis ça !?  
-Ben t'as vu les dessins que tu fais ?

Ses oreilles deviennent rouges à leur tour. Il bafouille un peu puis range son crayon gris et son cahier pour sortir celui du cours suivant. Seulement, sur celui-ci aussi il a des dessins divers de filles plus ou moins dénudées. Il le retourne alors, et constate qu'elles sont aussi présentent de l'autre côté de son cahier. Il l'ouvre finalement et trouve une page qui, par miracle, ne contient que le cours.

-C… c'est pas vrai du tout !

Je me rassieds correctement sans rien dire. Il gigote un peu et fronce ses sourcils en me parlant durement mais à voix basse malgré tout.

-Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire ? C'est normal que j'y pense ! C'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi juste parce que t'es plus célibataire !

Il est vexé. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je voulais arriver. Je m'excuse calmement et décide de ne plus rien dire. Mais lui, il continue. En chuchotant, heureusement.

-De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu veux me raconter comment c'était à la bibliothèque. C'est pas la peine d'essayer d'amener la conversation ! Tu peux très bien me dire qu'il t'a tripoté ou que tu l'as tripoté ! J'en ai rien à faire !

J'écarquille les yeux, plus qu'étonné. Alors il avait compris ?

-Tu savais ?  
-C'est là que j'aurai été si j'avais eu une copine. Et puis une demi-heure à l'administration pour un chèque, … Surtout que je vois pas comment y'aurait un problème, riche comme tu es ! Et puis Gaara t'aurait attendu, de toute façon. T'étais avec Neji, … je le sais très bien. Vous avez dû vous tripoter et puis… et voilà. T'étais tellement bien avec lui que t'es pas revenu avant la sonnerie, … c'est tout.

Il est déçu. J'aurai dû lui dire au lieu de lui mentir. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout. Il doit m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit.

-Excuse-moi Naruto. Je voulais pas vraiment te mentir ou pas te le dire, …  
-J'en ai rien à faire de toute façon.

Il ment, je le sais. Mais je n'insiste pas. Je ne veux pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne doit l'être déjà et de toute façon le prof suivant est arrivé. Naruto a repris son crayon gris et dessine sur son cahier. Je me demande si c'est inconscient ou pas. Il le fait tout le temps, maintenant. En début de cours, Naruto tape légèrement mon coude et me montre son cahier. Je regarde et aperçois un mot.

#Tu crois que j'aurai bientôt une copine ?#

Je hausse un sourcil. Il ne m'en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Il est assez timide sur ce sujet. Je réponds en-dessous. Je déteste écrire autre chose que mes cours sur mes cahiers et il le sait.

#Tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un ?#

Réponse ? Un « non, pas vraiment ». Mais il a rougi. J'insiste donc.

#Vraiment ?#

Il me jette un coup d'œil en essayant de ne pas trop gigoter, et soupire avant de répondre.

#J'aime bien Hinata.#

Je le dévisage un instant après avoir lu, et le vois rajouter quelque chose.

#Elle en a des gros.#

Là, je ferme les yeux en les roulant sous mes paupières. Naruto et les seins des filles… toute une histoire d'amour. Lorsque je rouvre mes paupières, je le vois en train de gommer ces deux dernières phrases en rougissant vraiment beaucoup. Il doit être gêné de me l'avoir avoué. Il me pose une question.

#Tu diras rien hein ?#

Je souris et le rassure en écrivant un « non » comme réponse. Il me remercie. Il n'ose plus rien écrire pendant un moment avant de, en milieu de cours, m'interroger à nouveau.

#Il est bien Neji ?#

Je réponds automatiquement.

#Oui. n.n#

Il sourit et me jette un coup d'œil amusé. Je réponds à ce sourire et renchéris.

#Il embrasse bien.#  
#Vous vous êtes juste embrassés ?#  
#Il a un peu mis ses mains sous mes vêtements.#

Je rougis et lui demande directement d'effacer tout ça. Il le fait calmement. Moi, mon cœur bat un peu plus vite qu'à la normale. Je regarde autour de nous. Personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué que nous n'écoutions pas. Le prof est au fond de la classe à lire un passage du manuel. Je sursaute une nouvelle fois en sentant Naruto me cogner. Je regarde son cahier et rougis en lisant sa question.

#Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?#

Je ne réfléchis pas, les mots sortent de ma bouche.

-Bien sûr que non !

Et je me traite intérieurement d'imbécile alors que le prof prend la parole.

-Naruto. Sasuke. Couloir.

Nous nous levons et sortons de la salle à pas lents. Une fois dehors, je chuchote à Naruto qu'il n'est qu'un imbécile de me demander pareille chose. Il répond de façon un peu gênée.

-Ben oui mais je pensais que ça allait vite chez les homos… Vu que nous les mecs on pense beaucoup à ça, … y'a pas de fille pour freiner le truc.

Je soupire en me sentant idiot. Alors c'est vrai ? Ca va vite, pour nous ? Neji pense que je suis déjà prêt à le faire et c'est pour ça qu'il veut m'inviter demain soir chez lui ? Je lui ai montré que j'en voulais plus à la bibliothèque alors il pense que je veux aller jusqu'au bout ? Mon ventre se tort en y pensant. C'est sûr, dans le feu de l'action, j'en voulais un peu plus. … Mais peut-être pas non plus jusqu'au bout…

\- Sasuke ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu vas vraiment abandonner, pour Sai ?

Je soupire de nouveau et réponds.

\- Y'a rien à abandonner, y'a jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance. Il… Il est hétéro. Et puis j'aime bien Neji alors je peux bien sortir un peu avec lui, non ?  
-Oui. Excuse-moi. … Je pensais que t'étais vraiment amoureux, c'est pour ça. J'aurai bien voulu que ça se fasse. Il est sympa, Sai.  
-Neji aussi. Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu apprenais à le connaître. Tu veux pas juste parce que c'est Shikamaru qui l'a rencontré et pas toi.  
-… Tu veux que je l'invite à mon anniversaire ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « -S'il te plaît ! Je demande pas tant que ça à sortir, d'ordinaire ! J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller ! Je ferai ce que tu veux après !

Et ça, je n'aurai jamais dû le dire. »

 **Merci aux personnes qui mettent des reviews ! Et à dans 15 jours si tout va bien ! Peut-être même la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui lisent aussi Rendez-vous à la biblitohèque ! n.n**

\- Densetsu : #à peu près tranquille ici# ...  
\- Nana : Ca va, Densetsu ?  
\- Itachi : Il boude à cause du AsumaItachi de Rdv à la bibliothèque.  
\- Nana : Ah.  
\- Itachi : Et moi je devrais à cause du DensetsuMikoto !  
\- Nana : ... #n'ose plus rien dire face à ses boudeurs#


	7. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 07

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …  
Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. **(à part Densetsu et Satsuki !** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 07.**

-… Tu veux que j'invite Neji à mon anniversaire ?  
-Non. Y'aura Sai, à ton anniversaire. Et puis tu n'as plus de place où le faire dormir. Et, surtout, tu te forcerais.  
-Ben je peux bien me forcer pour toi ! Je… je ferai dormir Sai avec moi, et puis toi tu dormiras avec Neji… ?  
-Non, non. T'inquiètes pas. Et puis…

Je me gratte la joue en hésitant, mais parle tout de même.

-… et puis Neji m'a invité à dormir chez lui demain soir, alors… voilà, je…  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Il m'a envoyé un texto tout à l'heure pour me demander.  
-Tu vas y aller ?

Je hausse une épaule en me posant moi-même la question. Naruto en pose une autre qui, moi, me fait paniquer.

-Tu vas coucher avec lui ?

Je dois rougir un peu. Je fronce mes sourcils de façon embêtée et lui demande d'un ton légèrement agacé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec ça !? Tu veux absolument que je couche avec quelqu'un ou quoi ?!

Il rougit à son tour et parle encore plus bas sans oser me regarder dans les yeux.

-Ben tu pourrais me raconter, comme ça… ! Ca doit être bien de coucher avec quelqu'un… Moi, je… Moi, je sauterai sur l'occasion si quelqu'un me le demandait… Enfin une fille, … Mais voilà, quoi. Je… J'aimerai bien. T'avais raison, tout à l'heure. … Ca me travaille. T… tous les soirs, j'y pense. Non, en fait, … j'y pense tout le temps… Shika et Gaara ils ont de la chance, eux. Ils peuvent le faire quand ça leur chante.

Il se tortille les doigts en regardant le sol sur le côté.

-Ils m'énervent à se comporter comme des adultes juste parce qu'ils couchent déjà… Ils sont pas plus vieux que moi alors pourquoi ils sont obligés d'être aussi fiers !?  
-Tu te fais des idées, là, Naruto. Ils se comportent pas différemment des autres.  
-Je m'en fous de toute façon.

Et là, il se contredit. Il le sait, en plus. Mais je ne le lui fais pas remarquer. Il doit déjà être assez mal comme ça. Il inspire doucement et me regarde du coin de l'œil avant de parler.

\- Cet été, … on est allé sur la côte avec mes parents. … Je pensais trouver une copine et le faire, … j'avais… j'avais même acheté des capotes. J'crois que… j'suis un peu tombé amoureux d'une fille là-bas. … Mais j'ai même pas su l'aborder pour lui parler. … Mon père l'a remarqué, que j'étais un peu pas tout à fait pareil que d'habitude et… il a voulu me parler. On s'est fâché parce qu'il arrêtait pas de chercher ce que j'avais. Je… je l'ai même insulté à un moment.

Il s'appuie au mur et se laisse glisser le long pour s'asseoir par terre. Il soupire et me dit en avoir assez d'être comme ça. Je m'assieds à sa droite en cherchant quoi dire. Je soupire et le regarde silencieusement. Il s'est un peu penché et a glissé sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Il tourne son visage vers le mien et me demande.

-Je suis pathétique, hein ?  
-Mais non.  
-J'ai l'impression de l'être, pourtant. A pas arrêter d'y penser… Même mes cahiers font pitié, je le sais bien.  
-Ben c'est sûr que tu dessines pas forcément bien.

Il se met à rire. Seulement je ne pense pas que ce soit un rire amusé. Ce sont les nerfs qui le lâchent. Je reprends.

-De toute façon ça va mieux, depuis, avec ton père, non ?

Il hausse une épaule et répond que oui, à peu près. Que son père cherche un peu moins et pose bien moins de question quand il ne va pas forcément bien. Je m'en sens désolé pour Naruto. Il aime parler avec son père mais il est long à se lancer. Si Densetsu, le père de Naruto, ne cherche plus autant, ils doivent beaucoup moins parler tous les deux.

-Je me suis excusé de l'avoir traité de vieux con mais c'est plus vraiment pareil depuis.

Je pose ma main sur son genou et lui dis être désolé. Mais il hausse juste une épaule. Je demande.

-Tu veux que je lui en parle samedi avant qu'il s'en aille ?  
-Tu fais comme tu veux. Ca reviendra à la normale à un moment, de toute façon.

La sonnerie retentit. Naruto lève la tête puis quitte le sol en même temps que moi. Nous attendons deux minutes avant que le prof sorte et nous laisse entrer. Le dernier cours de la journée va passer rapidement. En en sortant, j'aperçois Neji et Shikamaru sortir eux aussi de leur classe. Neji me fait un sourire de loin et semble attendre que je vienne le voir. Je demande à Naruto d'occuper Sai en lui montrant Neji d'un mouvement de tête. Il hoche la sienne et attend Sai pour aller au car sans moi. Je les rejoindrai rapidement de toute façon. Je longe le couloir et m'arrête à côté de Shikamaru et Neji. Lequel me demande.

-T'as reçu mon texto ?  
-Oui. Mais… euh je sais pas si je pourrai. Faudrait que je demande à mon frère.

Je savais déjà ce que je voulais dire. Je m'étais dit, durant le dernier cours, que si je ne savais toujours pas, je n'avais qu'à prétexter devoir demander à Itachi.

Shikamaru interrompt notre discussion et nous salue. Gaara passe à côté de nous en nous faisant un signe de main puis rattrape Shikamaru. Je les regarde s'éloigner et me retourne vers Neji.

-S… Sai et Naruto sont allés au car.  
-Tu veux que je le reprenne, demain matin ?  
-Ben… y'aura sûrement Sai donc si c'est juste pour… enfin si c'est mieux pour toi de venir avec ton chauffeur, ça me dérange pas, tu sais.  
-Ben même si on s'embrasse pas ou quoi, je peux au moins te voir un peu plus !  
-… alors oui. Si tu veux. …  
-Mais tu fais en sorte que je puisse m'asseoir à côté de toi, hein !

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Là, j'ai très envie de venir chez lui demain soir. Je réalise que lorsque je suis avec lui j'ai envie de toujours l'être mais que lorsqu'il n'est pas avec moi ma tête se remplie de questions plus ou moins prenantes. Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous et par les fenêtres, puis l'entends me demander.

-Tu as un peu de temps avant ton car ?  
-Pas très longtemps. Deux trois minutes. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

Je suis un peu stressé quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait me demander quelque chose pour demain soir. Je le vois bien, il est tendu lui aussi.

Il fait un mouvement de tête derrière lui et me demande de le suivre. J'obéis. Au bout du couloir, il monte les escaliers et s'arrête sur un demi-palier avant de regarder autour de nous en bas et en haut des escaliers. Le bruit d'élèves sortant de leur classe est assez flou et un peu lointain. Neji se tourne alors vers moi et prend mes mains.

-Un baiser pour dire au revoir.

Je n'ai qu'à peine le temps d'écarquiller mes yeux qu'il s'avance et m'embrasse tendrement. Je ferme mes paupières et prends plaisir à partager ce baiser avec lui. Il s'écarte ensuite, sourit et parle tout bas.

-A demain.

Je souris et le répète avant de poser brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes une ou deux fois. Puis je lâche ses mains et descends les escaliers pour rejoindre Naruto et Sai en vitesse. Sai qui m'interroge rapidement.

-T'étais où ?  
-Un truc, … à voir avec un prof. J'ai réussi à le choper dans le couloir des secondes.

Il hoche la tête en me regardant. J'espère qu'il me croit. On n'est jamais très sûr avec lui.

-SASUKE !

Je sursaute et me retourne pour apercevoir Shikamaru me faire signe de l'autre côté du parking des cars. Je me presse et le rejoins pour savoir ce qu'il a.

-Shika' ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Je pense pas que Naruto et Sai l'ont remarqué, mais t'as deux suçons, là.

Il pose deux doigts dans mon cou et me fait me crisper des pieds à la tête puis plaquer ma main à mon cou en rougissant.

-C'est vrai ?!  
-Oui.  
-Ils… ils sont voyants ?  
-Non, pas vraiment. Mais moi j'ai remarqué. Donc si tu veux pas trop avoir de questions dans les prochains jours s'ils partent pas vite, mets quelque chose pour cacher ça.  
-Ou… oui, je vais le faire. Merci, c'est… sympa de me prévenir.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et montre mon car qui arrive du doigt. Je le quitte et vais prendre celui-ci. Je monte et m'assieds à côté de Naruto côté allée. Mes suçons sont du côté droit donc Sai qui est devant nous aura moins de chance de les voir s'ils ne sont pas à portée de vue. Je me demande si Neji les a remarqués. C'est quand même lui qui me les a faits ! Il aurait pu me prévenir ! Je souris d'un air bête en y repensant. C'est vrai, c'est lui qui me les a faits. Délicieusement faits, même.

Hhhh… ce que j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir pour qu'on puisse le refaire !

J'écarquille les yeux en réalisant ce à quoi je pense.

-Sasuke ! Atterris ! On descend là ! Si tu veux aller plus loin c'est ton problème mais j'ai un autre bus à prendre, moi.

Je sors de mes pensées et constate que nous sommes arrivés à notre arrêt. Sai est déjà descendu. Je me lève en hâte et descends accompagné de Naruto qui prend à peine le temps de nous saluer moi et Sai pour pouvoir aller attraper son second bus en train de passer. Je me tourne vers Sai et le salue plus calmement que Naruto l'a fait, et pars de mon côté après avoir eu une réponse de sa part. Mon frère est déjà là. Il m'attend comme d'habitude. Je monte en voiture.

-Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir Sasuke. Bonne journée ?  
-Oui.

Je souris. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

-Si bonne que ça ?

Je hoche la tête et demande de but en blanc.

-Je peux dormir chez un ami demain soir ?

Il se met à rire.

-Ta copine tu veux dire, non ?  
-Euh n… non, c'est chez Neji. Enfin Hinata, quoi. Il a… il a reçu un nouveau jeu vidéo qui a vraiment l'air bien et… j'aimerai le tester avant de te faire me l'acheter.

Il soupire et me regarde brièvement.

-Il habite loin ?  
-Sur le chemin du lycée. Je peux y aller juste après si tu veux pas faire la route. Je prendrai des affaires pour la nuit.  
-Ca veut dire que le lendemain matin va falloir que j'aille te prendre pour t'amener chez Naruto ?  
-Euh… ben non ! Hinata est aussi invitée à l'anniversaire. J'irai en même temps qu'elle !  
-Tu dois y aller plus tôt que les autres, Sasuke.  
-… ben… je peux lui demander si ça la gêne pas de venir aussi plus tôt. Et à Naruto aussi, bien sûr.

Je pense pas que ça le dérangera vu ce qu'il m'a avoué tout à l'heure en cours. Itachi prend quelques instants de réflexion avant de donner son verdict.

-Je te dirai ça demain matin. D'accord ? Tu me laisses réfléchir ?  
-… d… D'accord.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir prévenir Neji ce soir. Je devrais donc attendre. Ca ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Je grimace et retente ma chance une dernière fois.

-Itachi, … c'est une assez bonne famille et tout… Je sais pas si c'est vraiment poli de dire si oui ou non c'est bon du matin pour le soir, enfin… Ce serait bien qu'il puisse le dire à son oncle au moins ce soir, quoi.  
-Bon. … Ecoutes, … je sais pas trop.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Tu vas être sorti tout le week-end, Sasuke.  
-Mais et alors ? Ca va te laisser du temps pour… pour faire ce dont tu as envie ! Tu pourras aller en boîte vendredi soir, comme ça ! Et puis samedi aussi, en plus ! Si tu trouves quelqu'un vendredi, tu pourras te faire un dîner et… et puis tu peux aussi très bien te reposer, je sais pas, moi !

C'est en m'entendant dire tout ça et chercher toutes ses excuses pour le convaincre que je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller chez Neji demain soir. Je suis vraiment bien avec lui.

-T'as vraiment envie d'y aller, dis-donc ! C'est quoi ce jeu vidéo ?  
-Un… un jeu qui… un jeu qui reprend un film que j'adore. Mais tu connais pas.  
-C'est encore un de tes thriller…  
-Oui mais il est vraiment bien ! Et puis les graphismes sont géniaux !  
-Tu sais déjà comment il est, alors. T'as pas besoin d'y aller.

Je soupire en me tournant sur mon siège.

-S'il te plaît ! Je demande pas tant que ça à sortir, d'ordinaire ! J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller ! Je ferai ce que tu veux après !

Et ça, je n'aurai jamais dû le dire.

-Le ménage de font en comble mercredi prochain dans la maison.  
-Qu…

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux. Je voudrais presque ravaler mes mots. Il reprend.

-Papa et maman rentrent jeudi dans l'après-midi. Donc il faut faire le ménage.  
-Ils reviennent ? C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. Enfin apparemment ils savent déjà où ils vont partir ensuite alors ils ne vont pas rester longtemps. Mais au moins on va les voir. Je te laisse aller à ta soirée demain si tu m'aides pour le ménage mercredi après-midi.

J'aurai bien aimé voir Neji, mercredi après-midi prochain… Mais d'un autre côté, … on passera plus de temps ensemble si j'y vais demain soir. Et rien ne me dit que je pourrai le voir mercredi après-midi.

-D'accord.  
-Oh ? Vraiment ? Je disais ça pour rire !

J'écarquille les yeux. Choqué.

-Quoi !?  
-Mais t'as dit oui. Donc c'est d'accord. Tu vas chez ton ami demain, et tu fais le ménage mercredi après-midi !  
-Je t' « aide » ! Je le fais pas tout seul ! La maison est immense, je te signale ! D'habitude tu embauches toujours quelqu'un pour le faire !  
-Je comptais le faire jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le choc. Il se fout de moi, c'est pas possible ! Il me jette un coup d'œil et éclate de rire.

-Je te fais marcher, Sasuke ! T'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui va venir pour faire le ménage. Calme-toi. On arrive.  
-Je peux y aller ou pas, alors, demain soir ?  
-Oui… Si tu veux.

Mon sourire refait surface automatiquement.

-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Mais alors tu vois pour Hinata.  
-Ok. D'accord !  
-Va pas sauter de joie, hein. Tu vas te prendre le plafond de la voiture, sinon.

Je ne réponds rien. Je suis trop heureux. Je me retiens de prendre mon portable pour prévenir Neji de suite. Itachi se gare. Nous descendons. Je me déchausse rapidement et monte dans ma chambre en prenant mon portable. J'appelle Neji en fermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi.

-Allô ?  
-Neji ? Je te dérange pas ?  
-Non. C'est pour demain soir ? Tu peux ?  
-Oui !

Je l'entends se réjouir tout comme moi. Je balance mon sac de cours à côté de mon bureau et m'allonge sur mon lit. On va un peu parler. Je vais lui demander de parler à Hinata pour samedi. Si ça ne la dérange pas de partir plus tôt avec son chauffeur pour que je n'aie pas à demander à mon frère de faire le chemin. Il me promet de la persuader. Une heure environ après être arrivé, je laisse Neji et envoie un texto à Naruto pour lui demander si ce n'est pas grave qu'Hinata vienne en même temps que moi. En fait, c'est surtout pour le prévenir que ça va sûrement se faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il ne veuille pas. Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux de toute façon.

Quand je me coucherai, je vais mettre un peu de temps à m'endormir. Je me demande ce qu'on va faire une fois chez Neji, demain. Je vais me tourner et me retourner un bon moment avant de me relever, de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, d'essayer de me rendormir, … et de finir par me réveiller au son de la radio. J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment assez dormi. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure j'ai réussi à m'endormir, mais je me rappelle avoir vu 2h03 sur mon réveil. Mon frère frappe à ma porte et entre doucement.

-Sasuke ? T'as fait ton sac pour ce soir, hier ?  
-Hein … ? … hh… non… faut que je le fasse…  
-Presse-toi, alors. Ca fait trois fois que ton réveil sonne.  
-… oui…

Je soupire et plonge mon visage dans mon oreiller en refermant les yeux. Mon frère insiste, puis s'avance dans ma chambre.

-Ca va ? T'es pas malade au moins ?  
-… hmm… je suis fatigué, c'est tout.  
-Alors réveille-toi vite. Ton p'tit déj' attend aussi.

Je me lève mollement et passe dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien trop froide mais qui me réveille un peu plus que ce maudit réveil. Après ça et un café, mes yeux sont à peu près remis en place et mon cerveau moins brumeux. Je monte en voiture avec mon frère qui me dépose à mon car. Sai est déjà là, comme d'habitude.

-Salut Sasuke !  
-Salut.  
-T'as pas l'air très réveillé.  
-J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Mais ça va.  
-Ah ? T'as rêvé de moi ?

Je hausse un sourcil et l'interroge du regard, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Il perd son sourire et ne rajoute rien. Je l'interroge.

-Au fait, t'as trouvé ton cadeau pour Naruto ?  
-Oui. C'est pour ça que j'étais pas là hier matin.  
-C'est quoi ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil en souriant et me dit que je verrai bien demain soir. Je lui rends son sourire et laisse passer. Je ne suis pas si curieux que ça. Et surtout je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour vouloir le faire parler. Mais me réveiller, Naruto va le faire très facilement. Il est absent. Il n'est pas là quand le car arrive. Il a dû manquer son premier bus. Et moi qui comptais sur lui pour s'asseoir à côté de Sai, je ne peux rien faire à part l'innocent en m'installant derrière lui. Il se retourne une fois assis en fronçant ses sourcils et m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens à côté de moi !  
-Non, j'suis mieux à côté d'une fenêtre.

Il reste silencieux et soupire en se levant. J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux et pose mon sac et mes mains sur le siège voisin au mien.

-Mais arrête ! Restes devant, t'y es très bien ! T'es forcément obligé de venir à côté de moi ou quoi ? On a plus de place, là !

Il me dévisage en bloquant l'allée. Mais je ne le laisse pas s'installer à côté de moi. Il s'excuse donc d'un air penaud et se réinstalle devant moi. Il va attendre que le car reparte pour se retourner et me demander ce qui me prend. Je soupire en répondant.

\- Rien… J'suis pas réveillé, c'est tout.  
\- … T'as un problème avec ton frère ?

Je soupire de nouveau et m'apprête à parler lorsqu'il m'interrompt en me disant de ne pas me forcer à en parler si je ne veux pas. Puis il se retourne pendant une dizaine de minutes. En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'arrêt de Neji. Il m'aperçoit en montant et longe l'allée jusqu'à moi qui retire mon sac du siège voisin l'air de rien. Neji s'assied à côté de moi sous le regard étonné de Sai. Il m'interroge même du regard mais n'a aucune réponse car Neji me demande si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête pour répondre. Lui, reprend.

-C'est bon pour demain. Hinata viendra avec toi. Tu devras partir tôt ou pas ?  
-Euh j'y vais en début d'après-midi.  
-Ok.

Brusquement, la voix de Sai.

-Tu dois aller chez Hinata ?

Neji sourit en répondant.

-Oui. Il vient chez moi.

Je ne le contredis pas, c'est vrai. Sai déclare.

-Je pensais que c'était chez Naruto.  
-Tu savais qu'il allait dormir chez quelqu'un ?  
-Ben je te signale qu'il a deux sacs et qu'on n'a pas sport, aujourd'hui.

Je resserre mon sac d'affaires à mes pieds et réponds pour Neji à Sai de façon énervée.

-Il ne l'a pas vu, mon sac est par terre. Donc t'es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça, Sai.

Neji et Sai me dévisagent d'un coup tous les deux de façon surprise. Sai fronce ses sourcils et se retourne un peu plus pour me demander quelque chose.

-Non mais je t'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi ?! T'as vu comment tu me parles ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne saurai pas vraiment quoi dire. En fait, c'est même Neji qui trouve une excuse pour moi.

-T'es jaloux qu'il ait dormi chez Naruto avant-hier soir ? Tu boudes ?

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes paupières en regardant Neji, étonné qu'il m'aide alors que je m'enfonçais. Je réponds après un instant silencieux.

-Oui. Mais c'est pas la peine de le dire.

Sai roule des yeux sous ses paupières, me râle dessus d'être si susceptible et se rassied correctement. Il doit être rassuré ou comprendre même s'il ne cautionne pas. Neji me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil en serrant doucement ma main avant de la lâcher. J'aimerai bien la reprendre mais j'ai peur qu'il comprenne par-là que ça ne me fait plus rien que Sai sache pour nous deux. Et je ne suis pas très sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Je ne fais donc rien pour le moment.

La matinée passe, l'après-midi aussi. A midi, je suis allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour y retrouver Neji. Sai n'a rien demandé. C'est Shika' qui m'a couvert, cette fois. Il s'est absenté en même temps que moi en me disant vouloir me parler un peu. Il m'a ensuite laissé rejoindre Neji et est parti de son côté. C'était aussi bon qu'hier midi. Je ne savais plus très bien où je me trouvais et je crois que Neji non plus. On était tous les deux un peu ailleurs quand la sonnerie a retenti pour la reprise des cours.  
Là, c'est le dernier cours de l'après-midi pour moi. Je suis en pleine réflexion. Je me demande comment ça va être, ce soir. Le midi, c'est toujours la sonnerie qui nous arrête mais… ce soir, il n'y aura rien. Je me demande en même temps si je vais dormir avec lui ou dans une chambre d'amis. Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir plus d'une chez lui puisque c'est une famille autant voir plus riche que la mienne.  
Est-ce que Neji a prévu de ne pas dormir avec moi ?  
Personnellement, … ça ne me dérangerait pas de dormir avec lui, … dans son lit. Seulement, s'il me demande mon avis je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais dire. Si je dis avec lui, il va croire que je veux faire quelque chose. Pourtant, … ça n'est pas forcément le cas. Je rougis en me rappelant que j'ai pris la boîte de préservatifs que j'ai achetée avant-hier. Je l'ai juste prise comme ça. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Naruto a beau dire que ça se passe sûrement vite chez les homos, … ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis avec Neji. C'est juste que… ses baisers me rendent fous. Ils me font fondre. Je ne sais plus très bien où est la limite quand je suis avec lui.

La fin de cours arrive. J'ai encore une heure à attendre. Hinata aussi. Neji termine dans une heure et leur chauffeur vient les chercher en même temps. Je salue Naruto et lui dis à demain. Il est d'accord pour qu'Hinata vienne en même temps que moi. Je savais d'avance que ça ne le dérangerait pas de toute façon. Je salue Sai en même temps et accepte la proposition d'Hinata qui me demande si je veux attendre dans la cours comme elle le fait habituellement.

Une heure plus tard, Shikamaru arrive avec Neji. Hinata se lève et se rapproche de Shikamaru pendant que Neji, lui, vient vers moi.

-Sai est parti ?

Je souris et réponds que oui. Il s'approche donc et m'embrasse avant de me demander si je suis prêt et si nous pouvons y aller. Je hoche la tête et prends sa main pour le suivre. Hinata nous rejoint une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard après avoir laissé Shikamaru. Nous quittons donc le lycée et prenons la route pour aller chez eux. Hinata est assise en face de Neji dans la voiture. C'en est une plus grande que mercredi. Il y a quatre sièges en face à face derrière ceux à l'avant. Neji et moi nous tenons la main et Hinata essaie de regarder le plus possible dehors pour ne pas nous gêner. Ou alors c'est elle qui l'est de nous voir comme ça.

Nous arrivons un peu plus tard. Hinata descend la première. Je la suis et m'immobilise devant la maison.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Je n'ose pas regarder Neji et sa réaction. Mais si je le faisais, je le verrai me dévisager de manière très choquée. Je tourne mon visage à son opposé en me raclant la gorge. Je m'insulte intérieurement de lui avoir dit ça. Sans le regarder, sans bouger, je reprends la parole.

-Excuse-moi »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Le chapitre est en avance et les réponses des reviews reçues ces deux dernières semaines ne sont pas faites. Je suis désolée, j'espère vite me rattraper et que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'en mettre pour celui-ci. A très vite !**


	8. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 08

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …  
Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

Disclamair : les persos ne sont pas à moi. ( **à part Densetsu et Satsuki** ! [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 08.**

Nous arrivons un peu plus tard. Hinata descend la première. Je la suis et m'immobilise devant la maison. Enfin … « maison »… disons plutôt « demeure ».

-Neji… !  
-Je sais. C'est grand, immense, et classe. S'il te plait. Ne t'amuse pas à faire une description intérieure et à tout décortiquer. Regarde-moi, je suis bien plus beau !

Il sourit de façon très fière et pose brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais il a beau me dire ça, mon regard va un peu partout. Le chauffeur s'est garé devant un large perron avec véranda. En regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je vois une allée en sous-bois que je n'avais pas remarquée tout à l'heure. En fait, j'étais et je suis toujours un peu beaucoup stressé au sujet de la nuit à venir. Il y a un bassin avec des parterres de fleurs. Et la maison a l'air assez grande de l'extérieur. Il y a un étage et des balcons. Je me demande comment est le jardin de derrière. C'est beaucoup fleuri devant et aussi sur deux des trois balcons. Neji me fait entrer.  
Bon. Je nous pensais riches ma famille et moi mais je dois être loin du compte. Devant moi se dresse un grand escalier qui mène à un étage partant à droite et à gauche. Il y a plusieurs portes et quelques départs de couloirs je crois.

-Sasuke. S'il te plait. Ferme la bouche et arrête de regarder tout comme ça. C'est très mal élevé.  
-Hein ?

Je sors de mon inspection et remarque que Neji semble un peu déçu et mal à l'aise. Je me force pour ne pas le quitter des yeux et m'excuse à voix basse. Hinata nous laisse en montant à l'étage. Je la suis des yeux et la vois aller tout au bout du palier à droite pour prendre la dernière porte. Ce qui veut dire que c'est elle qui n'a pas de fleur à son balcon si j'ai bien suivi le schéma de la maison. Je suis Neji après m'être déchaussé sur sa demande. Il me parle doucement en longeant un large couloir.

-Je vais te présenter à mon oncle.  
-D… d'accord.

Ca fait vraiment formel, tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un château ou une maison de nobles d'une autre ère. Nous entrons dans un grand salon avec deux canapés et un fauteuil. J'aperçois ce qui doit être l'oncle de Neji debout devant une baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin dans lequel j'ai bien peur de perdre mon regard tellement il semble immense.

-Mon oncle. Nous sommes arrivés. Sasuke est avec nous.

L'homme se retourne. Il est grand et très impressionnant. Il se tient droit et on peut voir à son visage que ce doit être un homme assez dur auquel il ne vaut mieux pas avoir à faire. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que ceux de Neji et aussi noirs. J'essaie d'être le plus détendu en m'avançant.

-Bonsoir. Merci de… de me permettre de dormir ici.

Il sourit sans rien dire et jette un coup d'œil à Neji avant de répondre.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Nous n'avons rien eu a préparer puisque Neji a insisté pour que vous dormiez avec lui.

Je ne peux pas me retenir, un hoquet m'échappe et j'écarquille les yeux en rougissant sûrement un peu. Je regarde Neji qui semble vouloir assassiner son oncle du regard. Ou tout du moins il lui fait implicitement le reproche d'avoir parlé trop vite. L'oncle de Neji sourit un peu plus et parle d'un ton amusé.

-Ah ! Vous ne sembliez pas au courant !  
-Mon oncle ! Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas l'embêter comme ça !

Neji se tourne vers moi et continue de parler.

-Tu dors dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu dormes avec moi !  
-A… ah ! Ok. J'ai… j'ai été surpris. Pardon pour… ma réaction.

Je regarde son oncle du coin de l'œil. J'aimerai dire à Neji que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé s'il voulait dormir avec moi mais je ne peux décemment pas le faire devant son oncle. Et puis c'est sur le coup. Peut-être que j'aurai changé d'avis dans dix minutes. Je me tais donc et apprends le prénom de l'oncle de Neji, Hiashi. Mais il me demande de l'appeler « Monsieur ». Ce que j'aurai de toute façon fait. Il est bien trop impressionnant pour se permettre autre chose. Il me souhaite une bonne soirée si nous ne venons pas à nous revoir d'ici mon départ demain soir. Neji le salue, je l'imite et le suis. Nous repartons dans le hall d'entrée puis nous montons à l'étage. Je regarde derrière moi pour voir si l'oncle de Neji nous suit, mais non. Neji prend la parole.

-C'est à droite. J'ai la dernière chambre pour avoir le balcon. Tu seras à côté. Ca te dérange pas ?  
-N… non, mais…  
-Mais quoi ?

Il s'arrête en haut des marches et me regarde. Je termine de monter et parle tout bas en me sentant un peu bête.

-Ca m'aurait pas dérangé de… de dormir avec toi.

Il rougit en ouvrant grand ses yeux et en me dévisageant. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien en lui demandant.

-Toi, … toi, ça te dérangerait ?

Il gigote en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et répond tout aussi bas.

-Non, … je veux bien si tu veux bien.  
-Je veux pas t'obliger, hein.  
-C'est juste pour dormir, de toute façon, non ?

Mon ventre se noue alors que je hoche mécaniquement la tête. Il termine.

-Donc je vois pas pourquoi ça irait me déranger.  
-Hm. D'accord.  
-Bon alors… je te montre ma chambre ? Tu dors avec moi ?

De nouveau, j'acquiesce. Il reprend sa marche en me disant de le suivre. J'obéis. Sa chambre est assez grande mais, avec la maison et tout ça, je me faisais tout plein de films et du coup elle me paraît plus normale que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pourtant, c'est tout de même assez luxueux. Il a un lit immense et un bureau qui fait presque le double du mien. Neji me voit avec de grands yeux ouverts et m'annonce de façon un peu mal à l'aise que c'était la chambre de son père lorsqu'il venait visiter son frère. Il a demandé, étant petit, à l'avoir et à la garder telle qu'elle était quand son père était encore vivant. Je m'arrête automatiquement d'observer à tout va.

-D… désolé.  
-C'est rien. Tu peux mettre tes affaires dans la commode, si tu veux. Y'a de la place.  
-Je vais les laisser dans mon sac, … c'est pas comme si je m'installais pour le mois.

Il sourit et s'assied au bord de son lit. Je pose mes sacs à côté du bureau et vais m'asseoir à côté de lui à sa droite. Je claque mes mains sur mes cuisses et les frotte un peu à mon jean en regardant Neji d'abord du coin de l'œil puis plus franchement en voyant qu'il fait de même. Je souris et ris de façon un peu nerveuse. Neji se gratte légèrement la tempe gauche et se tourne un peu plus vers moi pour s'approcher. Il m'embrasse timidement d'abord, puis un peu plus amoureusement ensuite. Sa main gauche se pose sur ma joue puis dans mon cou. La mienne sur sa hanche droite. J'aimerai la passer dans son dos mais quelqu'un nous interrompt en entrant sans frapper dans la chambre.

-Neji ! Tu au…

Neji et moi nous séparons directement. Neji se lève pendant que moi j'essuie mes lèvres sans oser lever les yeux vers la cousine de Neji, Hanabi, qui se fait interroger par son cousin.

-Hanabi ! Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
-Je… je voulais te demander si tu avais un effaceur à me prêter. Excusez-moi.

Neji soupire et va jusqu'à son bureau en parlant durement à Hanabi.

-Tu pouvais pas demander à Hinata, non ?  
-Je l'ai fait mais elle refuse de me prêter quoique ce soit.  
-A qui la faute !? Si tu lui rendais ses affaires, un peu !

Je tourne un peu mon regard et constate que la demoiselle me fixe. Elle chuchote un timide « bonsoir » sans me quitter des yeux. Je hoche la tête en répondant moi aussi de la même manière. Neji lui donne son effaceur et lui dit de ne pas revenir. Elle ressort en s'excusant encore un fois. Elle était rouge comme une tomate. Elle doit être gênée d'avoir vu deux garçons s'embrasser comme ça.  
… à moins que je ne sois pas le premier que Neji invite.

-Neji ?  
-Hein ?

Il se retourne en fermant la porte et demande.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Sasuke ?  
-Juste ton prénom.

Il m'interroge du regard. Il vient se rasseoir et écoute ma question.

-Tu as déjà amené quelqu'un, ici ? Un… un petit ami ou une petite amie.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que t'es un numéro ?

Je hausse une épaule en baissant la tête. Il répond.

-T'es le premier qui vient ici. Et juste pour info, je suis jamais vraiment sorti avec un mec.

Je relève tout de suite ma tête, surpris.

-Ah bon ?  
-J'en ai embrassé quelques-uns, mais c'était comme ça en soirée.  
-T'as… t'as jamais fait l'amour avec un mec ?

Il se met à rire avant de me répondre.

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui, là ? Un tombeur ?  
-Ben… T'as l'air très au courant de tout ça, … Je sais pas.  
-Je l'ai jamais fait avec qui que ce soit.  
-T'es puceau ?  
-Pas toi ?

Je rougis en répondant que si. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon sac et parle sans m'en rendre compte.

-J'ai acheté des préservatifs. Je pensais qu'on allait le faire rapidement.

Je n'ose pas regarder Neji et sa réaction. Mais si je le faisais, je le verrai me dévisager de manière très choquée. Je tourne mon visage à son opposé en me raclant la gorge. Je m'insulte intérieurement de lui avoir dit ça. Sans le regarder, sans bouger, je reprends la parole.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai pas… Enfin je les ai apportés mais j'attends rien, tu sais. Je suis vraiment bien quand on s'embrasse et tout, … mais à froid si tu me demandes je te dirai sûrement non.  
-Je… je crois pas être vraiment prêt, tu sais, Sasuke. J'suis flatté, mais… ça me fait un peu peur quand même.

Je fais volte-face et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

-A toi aussi ?

Il hausse ses épaules en gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Il force un sourire en prenant la parole.

-Je suis loin d'être un tombeur ou un mec qui a tout fait, Sasuke. Je parais peut-être sûr de moi mais c'est tout. Je voulais absolument sortir avec toi donc j'ai insisté en faisant le mec sûr de lui. Je t'aurai fait moins d'effet en étant timide et tout ce qui va avec. Alors j'ai pris sur moi. Je ne trouve pas que Sai soit fait pour toi.

Mon ventre se tort. Il est sincère. Je le trouve courageux d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et relève son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser. Un petit son lui échappe. Je me tourne un peu plus vers lui et l'embrasse avec plus de passion. Je me tourne et m'assieds sur ses cuisses. Il ne me repousse pas. En fait, je crois qu'il est comme moi. Stressé quand on ne fait rien ou qu'on ne se voit pas, et totalement ailleurs à ne plus avoir de limite quand je l'embrasse.

Et je ne pense pas ça pour rien. Je le pense car il ne me repousse pas et pose même ses mains sur mon bassin et un peu sur mes fesses. Je suis complètement à cheval sur lui et l'embrasse avec gourmandise. La respiration de Neji devient un peu plus forte entre nos baisers. Puis soudain, ses bras m'enlacent et m'intiment de me redresser. Je le fais et me laisse tomber sur le côté avec Neji qui m'emporte. Nous nous retrouvons allongés en train de nous embrasser. Neji a un bras m'enlaçant, sa main droite est posée sur mon torse. La mienne est posée sur sa hanche gauche et j'aimerai trouver le courage pour la faire glisser un peu vers ses fesses. Puis le mouvement se fait sans le vouloir quand Neji me resserre contre lui avec son bras gauche dans mon dos. Ma main glisse sur sa fesse et y reste crispée. J'ai écarquillé les yeux en la sentant s'y faufiler. La main de Neji descend dans mon dos que je cambre un peu par réflexe, et soulève mon pull et mon T-shirt pour passer dessous. Je romps le baiser en cours et recule légèrement mon visage en ouvrant grand ma bouche.

-A… Hhhh…

Sa main me fait frissonner comme pas possible. Je sens son corps se tendre un peu et l'entends me questionner.

-Sasuke ? C… ça va ?

Je souris en baissant mon visage et hoche la tête en répondant.

-J'adore ça.  
-… quoi ?  
-Ta main dans mon dos. C'est super. … Ta peau contre la mienne.  
-Ah ?  
-T'aimes pas, toi ?  
-Si enfin je… en fait j'étais perdu dans tes baisers.

Je ris doucement, amusé. Je me rapproche de nouveau et embrasse sa lèvre inférieure en passant ma main posée sur ses fesses par-dessous son pull pour la faire aller dans son dos. Je suis obligé de tirer sur sa chemise pour la faire sortir de son jean. Je touche enfin sa peau. Il se crispe. J'ai toujours les mains froides. Je continue de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure en caressant son dos. Puis il semble perdre patience et me fait tourner sur le dos en m'embrassant profondément. Il s'étend sur moi et fait passer sa main qui était dans mon dos sur le devant de mon corps. Mes vêtements sont complètements remontés sous mes bras. Neji se redresse à cheval au-dessus de moi et retire son pull. Puis il se penche à quatre pattes et m'embrasse. Mes mains s'affairent à déboutonner sa chemise puis à se glisser ensuite dessous. Une sorte de râle lui échappe pendant un de nos nombreux baisers. J'écarte légèrement mes jambes en les pliant. Neji, lui, s'assied sur moi, toujours à cheval. Mes pupilles roulent sous mes paupières en le sentant s'appuyer sur mon bassin. Lequel réalise un déhanchement inconscient faisant hoqueter Neji de surprise. Il a rompu un baiser empressé et rougit en me dévisageant sans bouger. Moi, j'ai arrêté tout mouvement en entendant son hoquet. J'ai compris le mouvement que je viens de faire et je ne sais pas très bien justement quoi faire maintenant. Neji m'observe et finit par me demander.

-Tu… tu l'as fait exprès ?  
-Non, je… C'était pas voulu. Je veux pas forcément le faire, tu sais. C'était comme ça, je… j'ai pas réfléchi, c'est mon corps qui a bougé tout seul.  
-Tu sais, tu… tu bandes, là.

Je déglutis et force un sourire un peu gêné. Je lui dis que oui, je sais que je suis plutôt excité.

-Tu vas réussir à te calmer ?  
-Sû… sûrement, je… je le fais bien le midi, alors…  
-Moi aussi. … mais… c'est la sonnerie qui me fait paniquer.

Moi aussi. Mais je n'ose pas vraiment le dire. Sa main glisse soudain de sous mon T-shirt jusqu'à ma ceinture. J'inspire doucement la bouche légèrement ouverte. Neji descend très lentement ma braguette après s'être reculé sur mes jambes. Mais il doit vite arrêter lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il quitte le lit en se levant. Je fais de même en remontant ma braguette et m'appuie d'un bras tendu au mur à côté du lit en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur complètement malmené.

Neji va ouvrir et apprend que son oncle doit manger au restaurant et qu'il emmène Hanabi avec lui pour faire plaisir à cette dernière. Et aussi qu'Hinata a invité Shikamaru pour dîner avec nous et que ce dernier arrivera dans l'heure. Neji dit qu'il a compris et que nous arrivons dans le salon dans peu de temps. Je me sens frustré. Neji était sur le point de me caresser. Peut-être même de me… de me faire plus. Je soupire en entendant Neji refermer la porte.

-Désolé Sasuke, … je dois descendre pour la départ de mon oncle.  
-C'est pas ta faute. Je descends avec toi ?  
-Si tu comptes revenir en bons termes, oui.

Je souris, amusé. Je rejoins Neji à la porte et me fais brièvement embrasser. Il s'excuse encore pour le fait qu'on ait été interrompu et ouvre sa porte pour que nous descendions. Son oncle nous salue poliment, Hanabi aussi en rougissant un peu tout en essayant sûrement de ne justement pas le faire je pense. Une fois ceux-ci partis, Hinata part dans le couloir qui mène au salon où j'ai rencontré son père. Neji, lui, se tourne vers moi et me prend à la taille en rapprochant mon bassin du sien. Il chuchote en souriant d'un air amusé.

-Ah. Tu t'es calmé.

Je souris.

-Il valait quand même mieux.

Il s'approche un peu plus pour m'embrasser mais s'arrête quand je sursaute sans prévenir. Mon portable s'est mis à vibrer dans ma poche. Neji me lâche. Je m'excuse et réponds en m'écartant un peu.

-Allô ?  
-Sasuke ? Je te dérange pas ?  
-Ben je suis chez Neji, là.  
-Oui. Mais en fait, avec Sai on a parlé dans le car et j'arrive pas vraiment à me sortir de la tête un truc alors je voulais m'excuser.  
-T'excuser ? De quoi ?  
-Ben de l'avoir fait venir chez moi sans que tu sois invité aussi.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein ?  
-Il m'a dit que ce matin tu lui parlais super durement et tout et qu'il était un peu vexé. Que c'était juste parce qu'il était venu chez moi sans que tu sois au courant.

Je souris, amusé.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, Naruto. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas parlé correctement à Neji et j'ai réagi un peu violemment. C'est tout. T'as rien fait qui mérite une excuse.  
-Ah. … encore Neji.

Je soupire.

-Oui, « encore » Neji. Et je suis désolé mais je suis très bien avec lui, Naruto. Donc ce serait sympa de te forcer.  
-Je le fais déjà. … Bon ! … Je te laisse **tranquille** avec lui, alors.  
-Oui. Laisse-moi « **tranquille »,** comme tu dis. A demain.  
-A d'main.  
-Naruto !  
-Hein ?  
-J'aurai des p'tits trucs à te raconter, si tu veux. Comme t'avais l'air intéressé.  
-Tu… t'as fait des trucs ?  
-Attends demain.

Je raccroche en souriant, satisfait. Je l'imagine en train de se demander si j'ai bien raccroché puis se poser tout un tas de questions sur ce que je vais lui raconter. Je me retourne et cherche Neji du regard. Il n'est plus là.

\- Neji !?  
\- Dans le salon, Sasuke !

Le salon ? … Il est gentil, lui ! C'est quoi, le salon ? Ou plutôt, où ?

\- C'est où ?

J'attends un peu pour avoir la réponse et aperçois Neji arriver par le couloir que nous avons emprunté tout à l'heure.

-Par là, Sasuke.

Je souris et le suis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru arrive. Hinata et lui vont s'éclipser dans la chambre de celle-ci avant le dîner. Je reste avec Neji dans le salon. Je regarde autour de nous en cherchant quelque chose qui pour moi devrait être là.

-Vous avez pas de télé, ici ?  
-Dans les chambres. Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir quelque chose ?  
-Non. Je me posais la question. Mais… j'ai pas vu de télé dans ta chambre !

Il sourit et me répond qu'elle est bien cachée dans un placard. Je reste silencieux en me demandant où est ce placard mais je ne questionne pas Neji. En fait, je ferme les yeux et m'appuie contre son torse alors qu'il enlace ma taille. Il chuchote pour m'interroger.

-Je peux t'embrasser dans le cou ?

Je souris.

-A ton bon plaisir… !

Je penche un peu ma tête sur le côté et ferme les yeux pendant qu'il débute de légers baisers. Ses bras se resserrent lentement autour de ma taille. J'inspire doucement et lui demande à voix-basse.

-Tu veux te mettre sur le canapé ?

Pour toute réponse, il lâche ma taille et prend ma main. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et, en très peu de temps, je me retrouve allongé sous lui. Mes jambes sont écartées et mes bras enlacent son cou. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux derrière sa tête et dans son dos. J'entends quasiment tous les mouvements que nous faisons. Neji et moi sommes vraiment silencieux. J'essaie de ne pas gémir quand ce n'est pas trop fort. Neji a commencé à se déhancher contre moi depuis quelques instants. Il a déboutonné mon jean et le sien et descendu nos braguettes. Je meurs de chaud. Je frissonne comme jamais et je partage de divins baisers avec lui. Nos déhanchements deviennent un peu plus nets et moins timides. L'une de mes mains se plaque même, dans un moment de folie de ma part, sur la fesse droite de Neji partiellement découverte de son jean. Je la plaque et la resserre comme un fou après l'avoir débarrassée du jean pour de bon. Neji se crispe brutalement. Il bafouille légèrement en relevant son visage mais sans me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu… tu peux… si tu veux tu peux… le baisser.  
-Hein… ?

Il soupire ou gémit ou je ne sais pas très bien, et quitte mon torse de sa main droite. J'écarte ma main gauche en le sentant bouger son bras droit. Je le vois rougir bien plus et me jeter un bref coup d'œil en gigotant. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il fait mais j'entends. Je rougis à mon tour en me demandant si j'ai vraiment raison.

-Remets… ta main.

J'obéis au ralenti. Et je constate que j'ai vraiment raison. Neji a un peu baissé son boxer. Je dirige alors mon regard dans le sien et lui demande.

-Tu l'as complètement enlevé ?  
-N… non, je… Tu veux ? Tu peux, si tu veux. … Ca… ça me… dérange pas.

Et je le fais. Peut-être un peu prestement car Neji semble choqué. Je l'ai obligé à se redresser un peu pour le faire aussi devant. Il est à quatre patte au-dessus de moi et je fixe son entrejambe. Il sourit et me demande d'une voix qui voudrait paraître tout à fait détendue mais qui en réalité est plus que stressée.

-Complexé ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et demande.

-Tu veux voir la mienne ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « -J'ai peur d'être devenu aveugle avec ce que j'ai vu, surtout ! »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Il y a encore quelques chapitres d'avance mais je ne sais pas trop si je vais réussir à poursuivre encore longtemps avec ma mémoire défaillante. Advienne que pourra !**


	9. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 09

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …  
Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu,

 **Disclamair :** les persos ne sont pas à moi. ( **à part Densetsu et Satsuki** ! [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 10 ans facile alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 09.**

Je le regarde dans les yeux et demande.

-Tu veux voir la mienne ?  
-Tu veux me la montrer ?  
-On se caresse ?

Sa main droite me libère alors de l'emprise de mon boxer. Je prends son membre en main en espérant ne pas être brutal et sursaute en me crispant un peu lorsqu'il fait de même. Je lui demande de ne pas me faire mal et gémis quand il commence à faire des mouvements de pompes dessus. J'ouvre grand la bouche en essayant de ne pas trop gigoter. Et puis je l'imite et lui donne du plaisir à lui aussi. Neji se penche et me donne un baiser. Puis il se redresse sur son bras libre et ferme sa bouche. Il respire par le nez et, plus ça va, plus lui tout comme moi sommes bruyants. J'ouvre ma bouche et étrangle des gémissements dans ma gorge autant que je le peux. Certains s'échappent. J'accélère le mouvement en ouvrant grand mes yeux alors que Neji aussi accélère les allées et venues de sa main sur moi. Et un peu avant le moment fatidique, la voix de Shikamaru se fait entendre.

-Hey Sasuke y'a Naruto qui m'a deman

Neji se redresse d'un coup en me lâchant, et le voit entrer dans le salon au pas de course. Puis il se penche d'un coup alors que je me redressais. Ma tête se cogne à la sienne. Je grimace et la prends entre mes mains en gémissant de douleur. Neji fait de même mais reste penché. On est quasiment nu après tout enfin surtout Neji. … Son jean s'est baissé avec son boxer.

Shikamaru s'est immobilisé et nous dévisage. Et il réagit enfin.

-OH NON ! C'est pas VRAI !

Il ferme les yeux en se les couvrant avec ses mains et se tourne en se mettant accroupi.

-PUTAIN NEJI T'AS UNE CHAMBRE ICI, NON !?

Neji se lève et se rhabille en parlant. On a tous les deux complètement débandé dans la panique. Il soupire.

-Ca s'est fait comme ça, Shika… Tu serais arrivé cinq minutes après t'aurais rien su.  
-Super ! Génial ! T'as une machine à remonter dans le temps ?! J'attendrai dix minutes si ça te chante !

Neji me jette un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que je suis moi aussi rhabillé et s'approche de Shikamaru. Il s'accroupit et le regarde.

-Tu veux plus jamais voir quoique ce soit de ta vie ou quoi ? C'est bon, Shika. On est rhabillé.  
-J'ai peur d'être devenu aveugle avec ce que j'ai vu, surtout ! Vous pouviez pas vous mettre sur le canapé dos à l'entrée, non ?!  
-… Allez, … Calme-toi. C'est pas comme si tu savais pas à quoi ça ressemble. Je crois savoir que t'en as aussi une entre les jambes ?

Shikamaru tourne son visage vers Neji. Je ne le vois pas vraiment mais j'imagine très facilement qu'il l'assassine du regard.

-Je sais à quoi ça ressemble, oui. Mais j'ai jamais eu aucune envie de voir la tienne ou celle de Sasuke ou tout autre appartenant à quelqu'un autre que moi.

Neji sourit, s'excuse et se relève. Shikamaru l'imite. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil très brièvement et me demande.

-Naruto m'a appelé. Il voulait savoir si tu venais pour manger avec Hinata à midi ou si tu arrivais après. … Hinata n'a pas su me dire…

Je regarde Neji en me le demandant moi-même. Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Je sens mon ventre se serrer en me disant qu'il ne doit pas avoir d'avis et qu'il s'en fiche.

-On y va pour le déjeuner.

Neji écarquille les yeux et me dévisage en perdant son sourire. Mais je ne le vois pas, mes yeux sont rivés au sol. Je me sens mal. Il s'en fiche, alors, que je m'en aille tôt ou tard ? Je le pensais un peu amoureux. Moi, j'aurai été à sa place, j'aurai directement répondu qu'il partait après déjeuner.

Il m'interroge en se rapprochant un peu.

-Tu veux pas déjeuner ici ?  
-La mère de Naruto cuisine super bien, Neji.

Ca provoque un grand silence. Shikamaru me remercie de façon assez gênée. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à cause de ce qu'il a vu ou de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Il nous laisse. Neji n'attend pas pour m'interroger.

-J'ai fait quelque chose ?

Je redresse mon visage.

-Hein ?  
-Tu veux t'en aller le plus tôt possible. J'ai fait quelque chose ? Tu voulais pas… faire ça ?

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, surpris.

-Non ! Mais… t'as rien dit, tu souriais même ! J'ai cru que tu t'en fichais !  
-J'ai souri parce que j'ai trouvé que la question ne se posait pas et que t'allais dire vouloir partir après avoir mangé !

Je soupire et m'approche de lui. Je laisse tomber ma tête contre son épaule.

-T'avais qu'à le dire… !  
-Désolé. Je trouvais que ça coulait de source.

Il m'enlace et m'interroge.

-T'as aimé, tout à l'heure ?

Je souris et hoche la tête. Il me demande si je voudrai recommencer ce soir une fois couchés. Et… et aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois. Je rougis et hoche de nouveau la tête quand même. Et puis je commence à me sentir stressé. Ce soir, … ce sera dans un lit, … un peu dans le noir sûrement ou… et ce sera ce soir. Je me demande si mes préservatifs vont devoir servir où si nous allons nous en tenir à ce qui allait se passer tout à l'heure. Je dois sûrement rougir en y pensant.

En réalité, après avoir dîné à quatre, nous avons regardé un film dans une chambre d'ami. J'ai eu du mal à reconnaître Hinata lorsqu'elle s'est assise d'elle-même contre Shikamaru sur le lit. Elle a pris un de ses bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules. C'était plus elle qui lui faisait comprendre de la câliner plutôt que Shika qui venait chercher les échanges. Moi, j'étais à côté de Neji, sagement assis par terre au pied du lit. Je n'ai pas osé ne serait-ce que prendre sa main ou poser la mienne sur sa cuisse. Je jetais quelques coup d'œil de temps en temps à Shikamaru et Hinata derrière nous. J'ai arrêté au bout d'un moment parce qu'ils s'embrassaient vraiment… vraiment. A la fin du film, nous nous sommes séparés pour aller dans nos chambres respectives. Neji a pris ma main et m'a emmené dans sa chambre. Puis nous nous sommes couchés. Ca doit faire… un petit quart d'heure, je pense. Je suis allongé de dos à Neji. Je me demande s'il va faire quelque chose. Il n'a pas l'air de bouger. Je ne sais même pas si lui aussi est de dos ou s'il est allongé sur le dos ou… peut-être face à mon dos. S'il est comme ça et qu'il s'approche, … son… son bassin sera contre le mien. … Contre mes fesses. Je frissonne en y pensant. J'aimerai bien trouver le courage de me retourner pour voir ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Seulement, ce courage, je vais mettre bien trop de temps à le trouver. Et je ne le trouverai d'ailleurs pas puisque je vais voir toutes les heures de la nuit défiler sans pouvoir dormir. Je vais rester sans bouger durant des heures alors que Neji dormira dans mon dos.

Vers 7h du matin, je me décide à me tourner dans le lit en me demandant si je ne vais pas bouger un peu plus pour réveiller Neji l'air de rien sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Neji qui se met soudain à bouger vers moi en tendant les bras. Je hoquète alors que sa main touche ma cuisse droite. Je m'écarte un peu plus par réflexe, et tombe du lit en poussant un cri mal contenu. J'atterris dos au sol, les pieds sur le lit et le coude gauche endolori de s'être cogné à la table de chevet. La tête bien réveillée et étonnée de Neji apparaît alors au bord du lit.

-Sasuke ? T'es tombé du lit ?  
-… c… comme tu peux le voir.  
-T'as fait un cauchemar ?  
-Non, … tu t'es approché en dormant et ça m'a surpris…

J'ajoute maladroitement « réflexe » en haussant une épaule. Neji sourit et croise ses bras au bord du lit en appuyant sa tête dessus. Il reprend la parole d'une voix douce mais amusée et peut-être même taquine.

-Et si tu te relevais au lieu de me donner envie de venir m'allonger sur toi ?

Je bouge automatiquement en rougissant et m'assieds. Neji tire sur les draps pour les remonter sur le lit. Je me relève et m'assieds au bord. Je regarde Neji qui s'est rallongé. Il me sourit et me demande si je me décide à l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour. Je rougis en répondant.

-Non, je… je viens de me réveiller, … je dois avoir une haleine horrible.

Il pouffe de rire et éclate même en se moquant de moi pour mon manque de tact dans mes paroles. Ce à quoi je réponds que ça ne dérange pas puisque c'est de moi qu'il s'agit. Ca le fait rire de plus belle.  
Il s'assied, pose sa main sur ma cuisse et s'approche de moi pour me donner un baiser sur la joue.

-La salle de bain est à côté si tu la cherches.

J'acquiesce et le laisse en prenant mon sac d'affaires. Neji y passe après moi. Je l'attends dans sa chambre en me demandant si je descends ou non. Je décide de l'attendre, pas certain de trouver mon chemin et surtout par peur de me retrouver avec le père d'Hinata tout seul une fois en bas. Je patiente donc à côté de la porte de la salle de bain et adossé au mur. Neji finit par en sortir quelques minutes après. Il s'étonne de me voir.

-Sasuke ? T'es pas descendu ?  
-J'ai eu… peur de me perdre ?

Il sourit et me demande quelques instants juste le temps de repasser dans sa chambre. Puis nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Shikamaru et Hinata vont un peu traîner dans la chambre de cette dernière. Neji et moi déjeunons donc en… en amoureux. Puis nous remontons dans sa chambre. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit pendant que Neji semble allumer son ordinateur. Je l'observe tirer la chaise roulante de son bureau et s'y installer. Je me sens rougir en repensant à hier. Je baisse la tête en regardant droit devant moi et aperçois mon sac. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac.

-Neji… ?  
-Hm ? Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi… t'as rien fait, hier soir ?  
-Hein ?

Il se retourne avec sa chaise et me regarde de façon un peu surprise. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en me sentant rougir. Je gigote un peu et lui redemande.

-Pourquoi t'as rien fait ? Tu sais, … un peu avant que Shika nous dérange à cause de l'appel de Naruto, hier, on… faisait… des trucs et… Et enfin tu m'avais demandé si ça me disait de reprendre une fois couchés. Je t'ai répondu que oui alors je me demandais…

Je redresse mes épaules comme pour cacher mon visage dedans en terminant ma phrase.

\- … pourquoi t'avais rien tenté. … Cette nuit.

Je fixe un point devant moi en entendant Neji se lever de sa chaise. Il s'approche et s'assied à côté de moi en me regardant. Puis il me demande.

-Tu voulais vraiment faire des trucs ? Tu attendais ?

Je hausse une épaule pour réponse. Neji pose sa main droite sur ma main gauche juste à côté de lui. Je relève un peu mon visage en le tournant et regarde Neji m'observer. Je l'écoute reprendre la parole.

-Je pensais que… comme tu t'es couché de dos à moi, … tu ne voulais plus.  
-J… j'étais stressé, Neji. J'ai jamais rien fait et… enfin c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça. C'est plaisant et… Enfin voilà.

Je baisse à nouveau mon visage en rougissant sûrement un peu. Neji se rapproche encore. Je sens son torse s'appuyer contre mon épaule puis ses lèvres embrasser ma joue puis mon oreille gauche pour ensuite aller dans mon cou. Il lève son bras gauche et vient poser sa main sur mon épaule droite pour me faire tourner vers lui. Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement en me laissant tomber sur le côté. Neji me pousse et se met à cheval sur mes cuisses en se penchant. Je suis étendu sur le dos. Mes mains se posent de chaque côté de son bassin avant qu'il ne se redresse sur ses genoux et prenne la parole.

-Recule un peu.

J'obéis. Je recule sur le lit pour que mes jambes soient complètement étendues dessus. Neji s'allonge sur moi en se tenant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Il m'embrasse doucement. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille en partageant de doux baisers avec lui. Puis je sens l'une de ses jambes bouger un peu. Elle se soulève. Je comprends et écarte ma gauche de la droite. Sa jambe gauche s'installe entre les miennes. Puis le même manège se fait pour sa jambe droite. Je replie les miennes et appuie sur mes pieds pour marquer un mouvement de déhanchement. Neji hoquète au travers d'un baiser qu'il rompt ensuite pour relever son visage et fermer sa bouche. Il s'appuie un peu mieux sur l'un de ses avant-bras et débute de léger frottements entre nos bassins. Il appuie sur le mien et se déhanche lentement. C'est bon. Après quelques autres déhanchements, je ne tiens plus et porte mes mains sur l'avant de son corps contre le mien. Il comprend et se redresse un peu sur ses genoux. Je déboutonne mon jean pendant qu'il fait de même avec le sien. Je libère mon entrejambe et me cambre pour la frotter à sa main qui sort la sienne. Un rapide gémissement aigu m'échappe. Mon dos s'écroule sur le lit en l'espace d'un millième de seconde à cause du plaisir provoqué par cette sensation de peau contre peau. Puis je me cambre à nouveau en agrippant mes mains au haut de ses bras. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe. Neji prend nos membres en main et les fait se frotter l'un à l'autre. Son souffle est complètement irrégulier. Le mien aussi. Mon corps est en feu. Je jette un coup d'œil au visage de Neji et me sens me réchauffer encore plus si c'est possible en pensant à quelque chose.  
Une question m'échappe.

-Tu veux bien me sucer ?

Son corps se crispe d'un coup et arrête tout mouvement. Son visage se redresse. Neji me dévisage. Je réalise que je n'aurai pas dû poser la question. Neji met fin à ce que nous faisions en lâchant nos membres et en se reculant sur ses genoux sans me quitter des yeux. Je bande encore mais plus lui. J'ai… j'ai dû lui couper l'envie avec ma question. Je me redresse, m'assieds et me calme doucement en me sentant vraiment mal. Neji se rhabille lentement après avoir baissé la tête et s'être un peu écarté. Il s'est rassis au bord du lit. Mon excitation passée, je me rhabille aussi et reste assis en tailleur au milieu du lit. Je jette un coup d'œil au dos de Neji et prends la parole.

-Excuse-moi.  
-Non, c'est… C'était une simple question, Sasuke. T'inquiète pas.  
-Oui mais… ça t'a complètement coupé quand même.

Il hausse une épaule. Il doit se demander ce qui m'a pris de lui demander ça. Je tripote un peu la housse de couette devant moi et parle doucement.

-Gaara… me raconte parfois des trucs qu'ils font avec Ino. Et… elle lui fait souvent. Ca a l'air bien quand il me raconte et depuis… depuis qu'il m'en a parlé la première fois j'ai envie de savoir et de ressentir en vrai ce que ça fait. J'ai déjà essayé avec…

Je rougis et poursuis en m'interrogeant sur ce qui me prend de lui raconter ça.

-… des trucs, … mais j'aurai voulu essayer pour de vrai de… de me faire sucer.  
-J'ai pas envie de te sucer, Sasuke. Pour moi aussi tout ça c'est nouveau je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai seulement embrassé un peu avant toi. Alors me demande pas de faire des trucs aussi dégoûtants.

Il se lève et sort de la chambre sans que je puisse me défendre ou tenter de me faire pardonner. Ma gorge se serre et mon ventre se noue encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mes yeux me brûlent. Je me sens vraiment nul sur ce coup-là. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Vraiment pas.

Une heure plus tard, sans avoir réussi à trouver le courage de parler à Neji, je vais demander à Hinata si nous pouvons partir maintenant. Elle va s'en étonner un peu mais devant mon visage au bord des larmes de repenser à ce qui s'est passé, elle va accepter. Nous partons donc tous les deux chez Naruto pour sa fête.

Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'être embrassé avant de partir. J'ai vu Hinata et Shikamaru échanger un baiser et ai regardé Neji en me demandant si je pouvais m'approcher pour lui en demander un. Mais je n'ai pas osé. J'ai baissé les yeux et suis sorti avant Hinata. Une fois sur la route à l'arrière de la voiture avec Hinata, je me demande intérieurement si tout est déjà fini avec Neji. J'en ai un mal de ventre atroce. Je ne dis pas que je l'aime, pas… pas vraiment, … mais finir sur un truc pareil, … qui en plus est de ma faute, … je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser ou… faire quelque chose.

\- Hinata ?  
\- Hein ? Oui ?

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien et baisse mon regard devant moi en me retournant un peu de nouveau. Je soupire et l'interroge.

\- Ca t'arrive de te fâcher avec ton cousin ?  
\- … des fois, oui.  
\- Comment… Comment tu fais pour te faire pardonner ?

Je relève mes yeux vers les siens. Je me sens mal. Elle écarquille d'abord ses yeux et finit par sourire doucement en prenant la parole.

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt savoir comment je me réconcilie avec Shikamaru quand on se dispute ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant que cela m'importe peu. Que je veux juste savoir comment ne pas perdre Neji tout ça parce que je lui ai demandé quelque chose qui ne lui a absolument pas plu.

\- Tu lui as demandé quoi ?  
\- C'est… c'est personnel, Hinata.  
\- Je veux bien t'aider, Sasuke. Mais si tu veux vraiment de l'aide il faudrait me le dire.

Je rougis et gigote en lui jetant un coup d'œil mal à l'aise.

-Tu… tu le diras à personne ?  
-Promis !  
-Même pas à Shika, hein ?  
-Si tu veux.

J'hésite, me racle la gorge et lui dis.

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien me sucer.

Un hoquet surpris lui échappe directement. Elle rougit en me dévisageant et détourne son regard en bafouillant un peu avant de se taire. Je reste moi aussi silencieux. Je… j'ai dû la choquer. Shika ne me raconte pas ce qu'ils font mais depuis là fois où quelques mots lui ont échappé je sais très bien que leur relation est tout sauf platonique. Et puis avec ce que j'ai vu hier soir, …  
Elle… elle ne l'aurait jamais sucé ? Ino serait… un peu… du style traînée ? Ca ne se fait pas si souvent que ça, finalement ? Je pensais que c'était quelque chose d'aussi courant que faire l'amour. C'est… même un peu la même chose après tout enfin… je ne sais pas trop.  
Je tourne lentement mon visage vers elle. Elle ne rougit plus autant qu'à l'instant. Elle cherche peut-être même quoi dire. Je m'apprête à parler quand elle m'interrompt en le faisant la première.

-Toi, … tu lui as déjà fait ?

Je rougis et réussis tant bien que mal à retenir un mouvement de recul et un hurlement négatif. Je fais juste un « non » de tête. Elle se racle la gorge en me regardant du coin de l'œil et continue.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui faire, non ? Comme ça il verra que ce n'est pas si…

Elle mouline un peu des mains dans le vide et continue.

-Et il te le fera ensuite. Enfin bien sûr il faudrait déjà que tu réussisses à lui reparler et à t'excuser, mais ça… En fait, il faut juste le faire. Neji t'aime beaucoup et je ne pense pas qu

Je la coupe dans sa phrase. Une question m'obsède alors je la pose sans réaliser.

-Tu l'as déjà fait à Shika ?  
-Hein ?!

Elle a un large mouvement de recul. Elle rougit jusqu'à plus soif en me dévisageant. Je m'excuse et me rassieds correctement en lui disant que je suis vraiment désolé et que ça ne me concerne pas. Que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de demander ça. Elle m'accorde son pardon et se tait tout le long de la route restante.

Nous arrivons chez Naruto. Il est 11h. Je ne sais pas s'il nous attendait si tôt. J'espère. Il nous a dit pour manger. … Il nous attendait peut-être plutôt pour midi. Et moi, dans la panique liée à tout ce qui s'est passé avec Neji, je ne lui ai même pas envoyé de texto pour lui dire que nous étions partis. Je descends de voiture, Hinata me suit après avoir salué son chauffeur. Je sonne à l'entrée de la maison après avoir passé le portail. C'est une petite maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. A l'écart de la ville, elle a la chance d'avoir un beau jardin et une petite cour à l'avant. Il y a un étage et un garage. Je suis déjà venu ici de nombreuses fois. Je connais très bien mais Hinata, elle, non. Elle fait d'ailleurs un commentaire qui m'amuse un peu.

-C'est coquet ici !

Je hoche la tête et entends du bruit derrière la porte d'entrée. Le père de Naruto nous ouvre. C'est un homme grand, bien bâti, ses yeux sont aussi bleus que ceux de Naruto et ses cheveux aussi blonds et un peu plus longs. Il lui ressemble énormément même si Naruto est adopté. Ils sont de la même famille. De toute façon, Naruto l'appelle papa. Ses parents biologiques sont tous les deux morts à sa naissance. Je prends la parole en voyant notre hôte assez surpris de notre présence.

-Bonjour Densetsu. Excusez-moi, j'ai complètement oublié de prévenir Naruto que nous étions partis. On… on arrive trop tôt ?  
-Ah ! Non ! Non, vous ne dérangez pas ! Entrez ! Naruto est en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il s'écarte dans le couloir de l'entrée et se présente à Hinata qui fait de même de son côté et qui s'excuse à son tour de notre arrivée prématurée. Je me déchausse. Hinata m'imite. Puis la voix de Naruto arrive à nos oreilles. Une voix vaseuse. Je pense qu'il vient tout juste de se réveiller. Il apparaît dans le couloir en train de manger une tartine de pain beurrée avec confiture comme il le fait tous les week-ends parce qu'il peut prendre son temps.

-Sasuke est arrivé ?

Je lève la tête et le salue en souriant d'un air moqueur. Hinata hoquète légèrement et doit le dévisager en faisant mine de se cacher les yeux. Naruto réalise et rougit brusquement.  
Disons… qu'il prend son temps pour s'habiller, le week-end.  
Je prends la parole.

-Bonjour Naruto. Tu dois te rappeler que j'avais dit venir avec Hinata, non ?

Il nous hurle un rapide « bonjour » paniqué, et repasse dans la cuisine avant d'en sortir aussi rouge qu'une tomate et de longer le couloir pour monter les escaliers au fond. Il doit sûrement aller se ruer dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller. Le pauvre était en caleçon vert à motifs de spirales orangées. Mais, au moins, on a dû le réveiller, là. Je me tourne vers Hinata en souriant.

-Excuse-le. Il est loin d'être du matin.  
-N… non, c'est nous, on… Ce n'est rien.

Elle est tout de même un peu gênée. Densetsu s'excuse aussi pour son fils et nous fait passer dans le salon-salle à manger en nous demandant si nous avons soif ou faim. Je refuse poliment boisson comme aliment. Hinata, elle, accepte un thé vert. Naruto redescend un quart d'heure après en essayant de ne pas rougir et de regarder Hinata comme d'habitude. Je suis amusé mais un peu mal pour lui, le pauvre. Lui qui m'a avoué être un peu attiré par elle quand bien même elle sorte avec Shika' depuis tellement de temps. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, c'est juste pour sa poitrine avantageuse qu'il est attiré donc ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux. Il tente d'engager une conversation banale avec elle pour faire oublier ce qu'elle a vu en arrivant. Je me demande si elle a remarqué que le caleçon de Naruto avant un trou sur la fesse droite lorsqu'il est repassé en trombe dans le couloir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Densetsu me dévisage automatiquement. J'aperçois ses yeux aller rapidement à la rencontre de mon bras tendu vers les épaules de Naruto. Je le retire automatiquement en hoquetant et me lève en reculant d'un pas. Est-ce… est-ce qu'il va me dire de sortir de chez lui ? »

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 09 ! Certaines personnes avaient hâte de savoir la suite, dites-donc ! xD D'ailleurs, certains d'entre vous me laissent des mps sur Fb pour donner leur commentaires. Je le répète, s'il vous plaît, je préfèrerai que vous le fassiez ici. Comme ça tout est au même endroit quand je veux venir lire vos avis. Et puis je réponds, aussi, ici.  
A dans 15 jours pour la suite ! n.n J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. D'avance merci pour vos reviews ! **

\- Densetsu : O.O... Tu ne m'as quand même pas fait homophobe, hein !? #n'en revient pas devant la preview #  
\- Nana : On verra bien dans quinze jours ! Nananère ! n.n  
\- Densetsu : Non. Non, c'est pas possible. # se tourne vers Itachi la peur au ventre #  
\- Itachi : Viens dans mes bras, Trésor. T'inquiète pas. Elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça.


	10. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 10

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …  
Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu, ShinoSai (rapporté), ...

 **Disclamair :** les persos ne sont pas à moi. ( **à part Densetsu et Satsuki !** [ note : _Densetsu = Légende.- Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur )_ ] qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce ne sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 5 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 10.**

Un peu avant midi a été présentée à Hinata la maman de Naruto, Satsuki. C'est une femme plutôt jeune et qui fait toute petite à côté de Densetsu. Elle a de longs cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son mari et semble toujours enjouée et amusée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue fatiguée, agacée ou autre. Toujours enjouée et aimant taquiner son mari et son fils. Et moi-même de temps en temps. Je n'y ai pas non plus échappé. Naruto m'a dit une fois que c'était parce qu'elle m'appréciait beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, finalement. Mais je m'y suis habitué. Hinata va l'aider avec plaisir à préparer le repas. Pendant ce temps, Densetsu lira le journal qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de feuilleter durant la matinée, et moi je me fais emmener par Naruto dans le jardin pour échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes. Je sais déjà ce qu'il veut me demander mais je le laisse trouver le courage de le faire sans l'aider. Je vois déjà qu'il le cherche, ce courage, puisque ses joues sont un peu rosées. Il se racle la gorge en s'arrêtant de marcher dans le jardin et m'interroge enfin.

-A… alors euh… tu m'as dit que… t'avais des trucs à me raconter ? T'as… fait des trucs avec… ton p'tit ami ?

Je souris et hoche la tête. Naruto me demande.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Tu… tu veux bien me raconter ?  
-On s'est embrassé et beaucoup caresser.  
-B… beaucoup comment ? Il…

Il rougit de plus belle et je crois entendre le mot « masturbé » dit tout bas. Je m'assieds dans l'herbe en lui répondant que oui mais qu'on n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Je lui explique la venue de Shikamaru après son appel hier dans l'après-midi. Et aussi la gêne réciproque que nous avons eue Neji et moi durant la nuit. Puis je commence à parler de ce matin mais je m'arrête. Naruto s'assied à côté de moi en me regardant. Il m'interroge de façon plus détendue. Peut-être le fait que je lui aie raconté tout d'un coup l'a fait se sentir plus en confiance pour en parler.

-Vous avez été jusqu'au bout ?  
-Non, je… j'ai cassé l'ambiance.  
-Comment ?

Je hausse une épaule, passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'appuie sur mes bras tendus en arrière.

-Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait bien me sucer.

Naruto passe du rose au carmin en moins d'un millième de seconde. Ses yeux se sont agrandis d'un coup et il me dévisage. Il essaie plusieurs fois de répéter le dernier mot que j'ai prononcé en bafouillant de façon plus que paniquée et choquée. Je souris malgré moi. Je crois bien que je me fais des idées sur cette… façon de faire plaisir à l'autre. Ca ne doit vraiment pas être courant, tout compte fait. Il faudrait que je parle à d'autre qu'à Gaara sur les relations. Apparemment, celle qu'il a avec Ino semble être un peu en dehors de l'ordinaire puisqu'Ino, d'après ce que me dit Gaara, le lui fait à chaque fois qu'ils se voient l'un chez l'autre.  
Je baisse la tête et reprends la parole.

\- Je pensais que c'était assez banale comme truc et qu'il voudrait bien. Ga… Ne le dis à personne mais Ino le fait souvent à Gaara. C'est… c'est lui qui me l'a dit. J'avais envie d'essayer. Seulement, quand je l'ai demandé à Neji, il a complètement débandé et il l'a pris très mal. Il m'a dit de ne pas lui demander de faire des trucs aussi dégoûtants.

Je soupire. Naruto s'est un peu calmé mais il est toujours en train de rougir. Il avale sa salive et me demande.

-Ino le fait souvent à Gaara ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Naruto regarde en direction de sa maison et me pose une question tout bas.

-Et… Et Hinata à Shika ?  
-Je sais pas. Je parle pas trop de tout ça avec Shika.  
-H… Hm. D'accord.

Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de s'imaginer Hinata en train de le lui faire à lui. Il replie ses jambes contre lui en prenant ses genoux dans ses bras. Je l'observe un peu sans savoir quoi dire. Il m'attendrit un peu et m'amuse beaucoup. Il s'y connaît aussi peu que moi voire moins je crois.  
J'inspire doucement et reprends la parole.

-Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. On est parti tôt parce que je n'arrivai plus à parler à Neji et lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me pardonner pour ce que j'ai voulu lui faire faire. Alors j'ai demandé à Hinata si on pouvait partir rapidement.

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire. Je ris doucement et lui demande s'il est excité. Il rougit de plus belle et essaie de cacher sa tête entre ses bras. Il me demande à voix basse de ne pas me moquer de lui et m'avoue encore plus bas qu'il ne s'est, dans l'empressement, pas masturbé sous la douche ce matin. Il m'avait avoué le faire tous les matins et tous les soirs un jour que ça lui avait pris. Il m'avait ensuite demandé si moi aussi je le faisais autant. Je n'ai pas vraiment osé lui dire que je le fais parfois plus.  
Je reste silencieux en fixant l'herbe un peu plus loin. Naruto doit se calmer petit à petit car il finit par s'asseoir en tailleur. Il est encore un peu rouge, sûrement de honte, mais il continue de me demander.

-Si t'avais pas posé la question, … tu crois que ça aurait été jusqu'où ? Vous l'auriez fait ?  
-Non. Enfin personne n'aurait été pris, Naruto. On se caressait.  
-D'accord.  
-Ah ! Au fait ! Je t'ai un peu rattrapé mercredi soir, je te l'ai pas dit.

Je souris, amusé. Naruto tourne son visage vers le mien en me regardant avec un air d'ahuri qui lui va bien. Il m'interroge.

\- Rattrapé sur quoi ? Je suis jamais sorti avec personne !  
\- Oui mais tu as acheté ta première capote avant moi, non ? Tu me l'as dit. Cet été.  
\- Ah. Ca. Alors tu… en as achetées ?  
\- Oui.  
\- T'y as été tout seul ?  
\- Ben…

Je grimace et lui raconte le malaise pas possible avec mon frère et l'horrible façon plus que dérangeante et honteuse dont je me suis sorti de l'affaire. Je crois que ça l'amuse un peu. Il doit se sentir fier. Il a dû mieux se débrouiller que moi pour ça, lui.

-Sasuke. En fait, la capote je l'ai pas achetée. Y'avait un truc « servez-vous » à une terrasse d'un café et… j'en ai pris une quand y'avait personne.

Je me tais, surpris. Naruto gémit brusquement de honte et prend son visage entre ses mains en se traitant de nul. Je le frappe amicalement sur l'épaule en voulant le rassurer.

-Mais non. Au moins, toi, t'étais pas coincé devant des pansements à essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait marqué sur des boîtes voisines !

Il se met à rire doucement en me regardant. Il me remercie et se gratte le crâne comme pour faire sortir ses idées noires plus vite de sa tête. Seulement, il n'y arrive pas. Il reprend.

-En plus, je l'ai jetée après m'être disputé avec mon père. … Je me suis trouvé tellement pathétique à ne pas savoir parler à une fille que…

Sa voix s'étrangle d'un coup. Il grimace en continuant.

\- … que je me suis dit que de toute façon jamais j'en utiliserai !

Un sanglot le secoue. Je me redresse en me crispant. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et, là, je cherche comment faire pour qu'il se reprenne. J'aimerai qu'il le fasse tout seul mais il ne semble pas du tout y arriver. Il renchérit même.

-J'suis un gros nul avec les filles ! J'y arriverai jamais je finirai tout seul, Sasuke ! J'trouverai jamais d'copine !  
-D… dis pas ça ! Enfin t… t'as que 17 ans, c'est pas… regarde-moi, j'ai bien trouvé un copain y'a que trois jours et j'suis plus vieux que toi ! P… pleure pas, Naruto ! Je sais pas du tout réconforter !

Je me sens vraiment mal. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire dans ces moments-là ? Soudain, une voix arrive de la maison.

-LES GARCONS ! ON PASSE A TABLE !

Je me retourne et aperçois Densetsu dont j'ai déjà reconnu la voix. Je me lève mais ne m'approche pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui essaie tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Je grimace en l'entendant sangloter sans arriver à se calmer. Densetsu vient vers nous. Une fois celui-ci assez proche, je remarque que son visage est très inquiet. Après tout, … c'est tellement rare que Naruto pleure, … Je crois même que je ne l'ai plus vu pleurer depuis plusieurs années. Densetsu arrive tout près et se penche vers Naruto une fois à côté de lui. Il l'interroge calmement et de manière quelque peu étonnée.

-Mon grand !? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Naruto sanglote. Il pleure à chaudes larmes. Je m'agenouille et passe un bras dans son dos alors qu'il redresse sa tête en reniflant et qu'il parle entre ses sanglots.

-J… Je… J'veux ! … T'es… p… t'es pas… Un gros con ! J… j'suis… J'suis un nul !

Un sanglot plus gros que les autres le fait tressauter. Densetsu a écarquillé ses yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto !?

Densetsu s'accroupit en me jetant un coup d'œil et se concentre sur Naruto. Il pose paternellement une main dans ses cheveux et l'interroge de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es un nul ?

Naruto baisse sa tête en disant d'une voix aiguë qu'il n'a pas de copine. Et il continue sans me demander la permission.

-Sasuke… s… sort avec Neji main… tenant ! Il… J'suis l'seul qui… qui a jamais eu personne !

Densetsu me dévisage automatiquement. J'aperçois ses yeux aller rapidement à la rencontre de mon bras tendu vers les épaules de Naruto. Je le retire automatiquement en hoquetant et me lève en reculant d'un pas. Est-ce… est-ce qu'il va me dire de sortir de chez lui ?  
Naruto renifle, essuie ses yeux, avale sa salive et lève son visage vers le mien.

-Sasuke… ?

Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Mon regard n'a pas quitté celui de Densetsu. Ma gorge est nouée et je ne parle même pas de mon estomac complètement retourné en tous sens. J'ouvre doucement la bouche et prends la parole en me demandant si j'ai le droit.

-Je… je vais… appeler mon frère, … lui dire de venir me chercher. Ex… excusez-moi, je… si vous ne… si vous ne voulez plus que j'approche Naruto, je pourrai comprendre, je…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je baisse la tête et prends la direction de la maison d'un pas plus que rapide en sentant mon cœur sur le point d'imploser. Est-ce qu'il va en informer mon frère ? Mes parents ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'il est au courant ? Des tas de films noirs me viennent en tête jusqu'à m'imaginer devoir vivre sous les ponts, rejeté par ma famille et vendant mon corps pour avoir un peu d'argent. Mais Densetsu m'arrête rapidement en m'appelant.

-Sasuke ! Attends !

Je m'immobilise. J'hésite et me retourne finalement pour relever les yeux et le regarder. Il reprend la parole après avoir soupiré.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir dévisagé. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais homosexuel. Ca ne me dérange pas. Tu peux rester.  
-C… c'est vrai ?  
-Bien sûr que oui. Evidemment, même. Tu es le meilleur ami de Naruto, enfin !

Mon ventre se dénoue soudain. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'est d'un coup retiré de mes épaules. J'aimerai le remercier mais il m'en empêche en regardant Naruto et en lui parlant doucement.

-Naruto. Ne t'en fais pas pour tes relations. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien et très charmant. Tu n'es peut-être pas très doué pour approcher les filles, je l'ai bien vu cet été, mais ne t'en fais pas ça va venir.

Naruto, visage tourné et levé vers son père, s'étonne.

-Tu… tu savais pour… la fille ?

Densetsu émet un rire moqueur en parlant.

-Bien sûr que oui pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu es mon fils ! Je te connais, voyons !

Naruto regarde un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Il renifle, passe sa manche sur ses yeux puis son nez, inspire profondément et se relève en s'excusant pour avoir pleuré. Densetsu le frappe alors paternellement dans le dos et nous demande à tous les deux de nous presser pour venir manger.

Satsuki et Hinata ont vu que Naruto a les yeux rougis mais elles n'ont rien demandé. Naruto a fait mine de très bien aller. Je me dis que la petite discussion avec son père, quand bien même l'échange a été rapide et bref, l'a soulagé. Il doit se sentir mal à l'aise d'avoir pleuré comme ça mais il fait tout pour que tout le monde oublie rapidement.

Nous venons de terminer de manger. Satsuki et Densetsu sont sur le départ et ce dernier semble vouloir me parler. Je me sens gêné mais j'accepte de m'approcher lorsqu'il m'appelle dans l'entrée. Satsuki est avec Hinata et lui montre tout ce qu'il faut que Naruto ne touche pas. C'est pour taquiner celui-ci mais ça amuse les deux femmes. Et puis Naruto aussi même s'il râle. Je vais donc dans l'entrée pour parler avec Densetsu. Je m'approche de lui le cœur un peu battant.

\- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Sasuke, dis-moi. Tu es amoureux de Naruto ?

J'ai un léger mouvement de recul surpris.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne sais pas très bien si Naruto serait prêt à essayer… ce bord, tu vois ?

Il est gêné. Je force un sourire pour paraître détendu même si son annonce m'a quelque peu troublé, et parle clairement.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Naruto.  
\- V… Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Vraiment. Et puis il est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment hétérosexuel, lui.

Il hésite, et hoche la tête. Puis il ajoute quelques mots qui me serrent le cœur.

\- Ta famille est au courant ? Pour toi.  
\- Non, je… Je ne leur ai pas dit. Et puis je ne sors avec un garçon que depuis quelques jours. Je n'étais pas très certain.  
\- Tu comptes leur dire ?

Je grimace légèrement en répondant.

-J'aimerai mais… je ne pense pas réussir à le faire tout de suite. J'ai peur de leur réaction.

Il sourit.

-Oui. Comme tu as eu l'air d'avoir peur de la mienne.

Je souris à mon tour mais assez maladroitement. Il pose une main sur mon épaule en reprenant la parole.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide ou… tout autre chose. L'aide d'un adulte. Je suis là, si tu veux.  
-M… Merci.  
-On est d'accord, hein ?  
-Oui. D'accord. Merci.

J'en suis tout retourné. Je suis ému de le voir vouloir m'aider. Moi qui pensais que j'allais sûrement être rejeté de toutes parts, … ça me donnerait presque le courage d'informer mon frère sur… ça. Enfin j'ai bien dit « presque » car, je le sais, je ne l'aurai pas avant longtemps, ce courage. Satsuki passe dans le couloir et entoure mes épaules de ses bras en me contournant.

\- A bientôt, Sasuke ! Repasse quand tu en as envie, d'accord ?  
\- Merci Satsuki.

Elle me fait un petit câlin et nous salue. Hinata et Naruto sont derrière moi. Densetsu interpelle ce dernier.

-Naruto. Viens.

Il sort. Naruto nous demande un instant et le suit. J'ai peur de ce dont il veut lui parler. Si jamais il s'est mis en tête que je suis vraiment amoureux de son fils et que je l'ai nié juste pour le rassurer, il va vouloir en parler à Naruto qui va très certainement le croire sur parole sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.  
Mais heureusement, ce n'est pas tout à fait de ça qu'il a voulu lui parler. Lorsqu'il rentre, alors qu'Hinata est dans le salon en train de parler avec Shikamaru au téléphone, Naruto est en train de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'attend pas que je lui demande pour m'informer.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait acheté des préservatifs pour moi depuis la rentrée et que… qu'ils étaient dans son tiroir dans la salle de bain.

Je souris et prends la parole.

-Bah au moins si Shika' est à court et qu'il veut faire des trucs avec Hinata, on pourra lui dire où ils sont !

Naruto écarquille les yeux en parlant de façon plus que choquée.

\- Ils vont pas faire des trucs chez moi !?

Je ris.

\- Mais non idiot ! Je déconne !  
\- A… arrête de dire des trucs comme ça.

Il rougit et me dit de le suivre pour aller préparer les chambres. Il va dormir dans la sienne avec Gaara. Ino ne vient pas ce soir. Shikamaru et Hinata vont dormir dans une chambre d'amis et moi et Sai dans celle des parents, comme il me l'avait dit il y a déjà quelques jours. C'est en préparant le lit que je commence à me faire des films pas possibles. Et que Naruto doit le remarquer. J'ai dû rougir un peu sans le réaliser ni le vouloir.

-Tu sais, Sasuke. Si Sai tente de faire quelque chose tu peux accepter, hein ! Après tout, … t'es avec Neji mais tu aimes Sai.

Je m'immobilise. J'étais en train de tirer le drap sur le côté du lit pour le tendre. Je lève les yeux vers Naruto sans rien dire. Il me regarde et me demande.

\- Tu vas le laisser faire s'il tente quelque chose ?

Un instant de flottement passe. Puis le temps semble reprendre son cours. Je tends correctement le drap et réponds de façon un peu sèche.

-Il ne tentera rien. Arrête Naruto.

Il s'excuse à voix basse et termine de m'aider à faire le lit en silence. Nous redescendons puis bougeons les meubles du salon pour avoir un peu de place. Hinata est en train d'installer le jardin. Nous sommes déjà en octobre mais notre ville à la chance d'avoir un micro climat et il fait encore bon en ce début d'automne. Nous avons donc décidé de faire le « repas de fête » dehors. Je suis en train d'installer le barbecue quand mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Je pose le sac de charbon et regarde le texto que je viens de recevoir. Ma gorge se serre en voyant qu'il s'agit de Neji.

#Je suis dsl pour ce matin. Je veux pas faire ça. Je pense à toi. Tu veux bien penser à moi aussi ?#

Je souris et me sens presque fondre. Je réponds directement.

#Je pense à toi tt le tps depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Dsl d'avoir demandé. Je pensais que CT courant. Jsuis dsl moi aussi. Bisous.#

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se réchauffe en envoyant ce petit mot. Neji doit être en train de le lire, en ce moment. Il doit être soulagé tout comme je le suis moi-même. J'ai une boule de chaleur dans le fond du ventre qui me réchauffe. Ca me fait du bien. Je reprends le sac de charbon et m'occupe de la préparation du barbecue le cœur un peu plus léger.

Un peu plus tard va arriver Shikamaru. Puis Gaara, amené par son frère et qui va d'ailleurs nous dire que sa sœur viendra le chercher un peu plus tard dans la nuit après être allée en boîte. Il doit avoir jusqu'à 5h du matin au plus tard. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va faire nuit blanche, je pense. Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment, au final. Ca m'empêchera de dormir avec Sai et d'avoir des fantasmes qui me feraient me sentir coupable envers Neji.  
Sai, lui, va arriver une petite heure plus tard en s'excusant. Il avait oublié que les bus passent un peu moins qu'en semaine dans cette partie de la ville. Il nous salue tous tour à tour et fait la bise à Hinata seule. D'habitude, ça lui arrive de me faire un bisou à moi aussi. Mais depuis que je lui ai crié dessus mardi soir, il ne le fait plus. Il reste un peu distant.  
Je me secoue le crâne et décide de penser à Neji et seulement Neji. Je ne vais pas commencer à observer Sai alors qu'il vient tout juste d'arriver, quand même ! J'ai un petit ami et je suis très heureux avec lui. On vient de se réconcilier tout à l'heure, en plus !

Le barbecue commence. Gaara s'en occupe. Tout le monde sait qu'il aime jouer avec le feu alors ça ne le dérange pas de passer une bonne partie du repas à côté. Et puis je crois qu'il préfère rester un peu à l'écart de tous, en ce moment. Ino n'est pas venue mais lui s'est forcé. Seulement, je sais très bien comme tous ici qu'il est mal. Je laisse Hinata discuter avec Sai et Shikamaru qui lui raconte un peu les péripéties de Naruto et Gaara pour allumer le barbecue, et m'approche de ce dernier pour parler sans qu'on se fasse entendre.

-Hey ! ... Ca va ?

Gaara hausse une épaule et retourne un morceau de viande sur le barbecue. Je repose une question.

-Comment va Ino ?

Il sourit nerveusement et répond.

-Elle m'a dit que c'est de ma faute. Que j'en voulais pas et que du coup elle l'a perdu.  
-C'est idiot ! Comment tu pourrais être responsable !?  
-Ben c'est en tout cas ce qu'elle pense.

Il pique une autre viande et s'énerve dessus pour la retourner. Je l'observe un peu et finis par demander.

\- Elle… a quand même pas rompu ? Rassure-moi !  
\- J'en sais rien. Elle me fait la gueule et ne veut plus me parler pour le moment.

Je reste sans voix. Ino est… quelqu'un d'assez sanguin sur le coup, mais elle semblait vraiment amoureuse de Gaara depuis qu'ils ne se cachent plus. Ce dernier reprend la parole en s'attaquant au dernier morceau de viande.

-De toute façon, si elle le fait pas je pense que je vais le faire moi-même.  
-Quoi ?!

Je reste sans voix. Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en savoir plus, Naruto vient vers nous en râlant.

\- Putain Sai n'arrête pas d'emmerder Shika' et Hinata sur leur couple comme quoi ils sont pas démonstratifs… ! J'en ai vraiment marre !

Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Gaara, lui, sourit en prenant la parole.

\- Te plains pas, Naruto. C'est vraiment beaucoup plus simple d'être célibataire.  
\- Je crois pas, non…  
\- Bien sûr que si.

Ca se voit que Gaara n'était pas là en fin de matinée. S'il avait vu l'état de Naruto, il ne dirait pas ça. Je les interromps en demandant à Gaara si la viande est bientôt prête. Il hoche la tête et demande à Naruto de lui amener le plat pour l'y mettre. Naruto obéit. Il le fait de mauvaise foi à cause de ce qu'a dit Gaara, mais il le fait quand même. Autant ne pas gâcher la soirée.  
A table, Sai s'installe à côté de moi. Il va me parler normalement comme aux autres. En début de semaine, au foyer, sa main était sur ma cuisse et la caressait. Je l'observe un peu du coin de l'œil. Un peu avant le dessert, alors qu'on se sera tous levé ou presque, Shika préférant rester assis, Naruto réclame ses cadeaux sans aucun tact mais, après tout, comme c'est l'homme de la soirée, nous lui accordons cette faveur. Hinata et Shikamaru lui offrent à deux un jeu vidéo qui vient de sortir et que Naruto prévoyait d'acheter. Il a failli aller allumer directement sa console. Mais il se contient comme il peut et ouvre ses autres cadeaux. Gaara, lui, lui offre deux volumes d'un manga du même auteur que le préféré de Naruto. Ca lui a tellement plu que je ne me fais aucun souci pour mon cadeau. Pas que je m'en faisais, mais bon. Un petit plus ne me dérange pas. Gaara ajoute qu'un des deux tomes est de la part d'Ino. Naruto sourit en lui disant avoir deviné et feuillette un peu avant de se pencher sur le cadeau de Sai qui sourit fièrement. Naruto le déballe en souriant lui aussi. Seulement ce sourire il le perd pour en forcer un et essayer de le garder en voyant de quoi il s'agit. C'est un livre ayant pour titre « technique d'approche ». Il est interdit aux moins de 18 ans et fournit avec un préservatif goût fraise. Naruto s'exclame du mieux qu'il peut de façon amusée mais surtout forcée.

-Ah ! C… C'est drôle ! Merci, Sai ! Je… C'est sympa.  
-Comme t'as l'air trop nul, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider !

Naruto hoche la tête en fixant le livre. Je ne sais pas si les autres le remarque mais il se mord les lèvres et essaie de se reprendre. Il émet une exclamation amusée en faisant un petit commentaire.

-Maintenant j'aurai sûrement une copine avant la fin de la semaine prochaine !

Sai en rajoute.

-Si t'y arrives pas t'es le dernier des crétins !

Puis il se tourne ensuite vers moi sans faire attention à Naruto qui a les larmes aux yeux bien qu'il continue de sourire.

-T'inquiète pas, Sasuke. Je t'en offrirai un à ton anniversaire à toi aussi. Ou plutôt à Noël ? T'auras pas à attendre juillet prochain, comme ça.

Je force moi aussi un sourire, pas pour les même raisons que Naruto, et le remercie. Puis je décide de couper rapidement court à tout ça, et tends son cadeau à Naruto. Il remarque mon intention et me remercie. Les autres prennent sûrement ça pour le cadeau, mais moi je sais pourquoi. Un peu plus et il se mettait à pleurer de nouveau. Il ouvre doucement mon paquet en se reprenant petit à petit, la hâte de voir ce que je lui ai offert, moi, son meilleur ami, l'emportant sur le mal survenu devant le cadeau de Sai. Naruto déballe la boîte et l'ouvre pour voir le pendentif qu'il aime tant dans son manga préféré. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand d'émerveillement.

-Noonn !

Il n'y croit pas. Je gigote en haussant les épaules, plus que fier de moi.

-Ben si.  
-T'as réussi à en trouver un !? Tu l'as eu où !? C… C'est génial !

Naruto pose la boîte en prenant le pendentif et se jette sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Puis il se recule en fixant son cadeau.

-Merci ! Je pensais jamais en trouver un ! Merci Sasuke !

Sai déclare gauchement penser que j'ai gagné le titre de meilleur ami haut la main avec mon cadeau. Je souris poliment même si son cadeau à lui me reste toujours en travers de la gorge pour Naruto. Je me demande s'il se rend compte du mal qu'il lui a fait en lui offrant ça et en lui faisant ces remarques. Il renchérissait alors que tout le monde devait voir à quel point Naruto s'est sentit mal et s'est forcé à sourire en voyant ce livre et ce préservatif. Pourquoi Sai a-t-il autant insisté en enfonçant le couteau sur le célibat de Naruto ? Il l'aurait fait exprès ?  
Je pensais pourtant qu'il le considérait comme un très bon ami. Je fronce mes sourcils en y réfléchissant et décide de passer l'idée. Sai ne sait pas à quel point ce sujet touche Naruto. Il a juste voulu faire une petite blague et est tombé sur le mauvais thème, voilà tout. Il ne peut pas être comme ça. Il aime beaucoup Naruto, après tout. Ca ne peut pas être voulu. Ce serait vraiment trop méchant.  
Seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Sai en me posant des questions. Il est toujours franc avec les gens. Il dit tout le temps ce qu'il pense. Est-ce que… ce qu'il a dit à Naruto en lui offrant ce cadeau, … il le pensait ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « -Déjà on va te soigner, Naruto. Tu saignes. Shika n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! Héhé ! Le prochain, qui sera posté dans quinze jours, est le dernier que j'ai en avance. Donc et bien... il faudra prendre votre mal en patience ensuite. Après ce chapitre 11, sauf si j'ai miraculeusement réussi à faire fonctionner ma mémoire, "Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque" sera postée toutes les semaines jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aussi au dernier chapitre prêt. Bref ! En attendant ces malheureux moments, ne vous gênez pas pour poster une petite ou moins petite review et me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre ! n.n Et aussi ce que vous vous imaginez pour le suivant, avec cette preview. Héhé ! A très vite !**

\- Itachi :  Tu es un type fabuleux, Densetsu.  
\- Densetsu : Merci.  
\- Itachi : De rien. Je le pense vraiment. C'en est presque injuste que tu le sois dans toutes les fics de Nana' alors que j'ai parfois eu le droit à de mauvais rôles, moi.  
\- Nana : Parce que tu crois qu'il va rester gentil dans toutes mes fics, si j'arrive à continuer d'écrire un jour ?  
\- Itachi : Tu veux me faire croire que c'est pas prévu comme ça, peut-être ?  
\- Nana : # regarde Itachi sans rien dire quelques instants puis se met à sourire de façon sadiquement ravie en restant silencieuse #  
\- Densetsu : # vraiment pas rassuré en voyant le visage méchamment aux anges de Nana #


	11. Tout ça pour toi, chapitre 11

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi et hétéro, romance, angst, pov Sasuke, …

Couples ( _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain. (ça va d'un simple baiser à un_ _gros lemon.)_ : ShikaHina, GaaIno, SaiSasu/SasuSai, NaruTema, SaiSaku, NejiSasu, ShinoSai (rapporté), NaruHinaGaa, ...

 **Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu et Satsuki**.

 **Tout ça pour toi. 11.**

Est-ce que… ce qu'il a dit à Naruto en lui offrant ce cadeau, … il le pensait ? Naruto n'est peut-être pas très doué mais ce n'est pas du tout un nul. Et Sai le connait seulement depuis un mois alors il ne devrait pas juger comme ça !  
Je réalise brusquement que, là, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire envers Sai. Je le jauge et le juge alors que je ne le connais que depuis un mois.

La soirée avance. Je me sens mal ou plutôt coupable envers Neji car je n'ai de cesse de regarder Sai et de penser au fait que nous allons dormir ensemble tous les deux. Il était plus d'une heure du matin passée lorsque Naruto nous a montré trois bouteilles d'alcool que son père nous a permis de boire pour l'occasion. Et ça fait maintenant bien plus d'une heure qu'elles sont vides et que tout le monde est complètement saoul. Sai plus légèrement, j'ai l'impression. En fait, je le suis moi-même mais moins, je pense. Je ne sais pas très bien, en fait. Ou disons plutôt que je ne vois plus vraiment ce que je fais ni dans quel état je suis étant donné que Sai s'est assis à cheval sur moi et de face sur un des fauteuils du salon et que mes mains sont posées sur ses fesses et que sa langue joue avec la mienne. Le seul état dont je me rende compte c'est que je suis excité et que Sai le sait car il fait quelques mouvements de bassin sur le mien de temps en temps. Shikamaru s'est endormi par terre à côté de la table basse, Hinata et Naruto sont assis sur le canapé et semblent discuter avec Gaara qui se plaint d'Ino.  
Le portable de Gaara se met à sonner sur la table basse mais personne ne s'en rend compte. Je suis toujours en train d'embrasser Sai qui m'a mis torse-nu et qui a déboutonné mon pantalon sans me toucher plus bas que le nombril. Gaara discute avec Hinata pendant que Naruto a sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Il tient même sa main dans la sienne. Il semble vaguement surveiller Shikamaru du coin de l'œil. Il relève son visage et interpelle Hinata.

-Dis, Hinata. Tu me trouves mignon ?

Hinata, bien pompette, ne se contrôle plus. Elle sourit en répondant et pose une main sur la joue de Naruto.

-Bien sûr ! Et je t'aime même très fort !

Et elle l'embrasse. Si je n'étais pas saoul et de mon côté avec Sai qui commence à descendre de plus en plus ses mains sur mon corps en me faisant comprendre par ses déhanchements se frottant à moi qu'il est aussi excité que moi, j'interromprai tout de suite la chose qui se passe entre mon meilleur ami et la petite amie de notre ami. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne me rends compte de rien à part de Sai qui a envie de moi et qui, brusquement, se redresse sur ses genoux en prenant mon visage à deux mains pour me faire suivre le mouvement. Il lâche mon visage et commence à tirer sur le haut de mon boxer. Moi qui frissonnais déjà, je reprends presque mes esprits en sentant mon corps hurler de désir et d'envie. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je me surélève sur le fauteuil pour sentir plus rapidement son corps toucher le mien. Puis je me laisse tomber pour pouvoir me servir de mes mains afin de baisser son pantalon après l'avoir ouvert. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps.

Alors que Naruto pousse Hinata en arrière tout en continuant de se faire embrasser, que Gaara commence lui aussi à la caresser par-dessus ses vêtements, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre et sursauter Shikamaru qui se réveille d'un bond. Il remarque de suite Hinata entourée de Naruto et Gaara, les trois se tripotant, et prend la main de sa petite amie en hurlant sur les deux autres. Naruto commence à rétorquer. Le ton monte pendant qu'on sonne toujours à la porte d'entrée. Sai et moi regardons en nous inquiétant mais je crois que, l'un comme l'autre, nous n'avons aucunement envie de nous en mêler ou plutôt d'arrêter ce que nous sommes en train de faire.  
Seulement, un coup de poing de la part de Shikamaru dans le visage de Naruto va faire se lever Sai juste au moment où je trouvais le courage pour saliver sur mes doigts tremblant dans le but de le préparer ensuite. Sai se rhabille rapidement en allant arrêter Shikamaru et Naruto. Je l'imite mais en partant dans l'entrée pour ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouve une jeune femme blonde de sûrement quelques années de plus que nous. Je comprends rapidement.

-Vous êtes Temari ?  
-Oui. J'ai appelé Gaara pour lui dire que j'étais arrivée mais il n'a pas répondu.  
-On… on a un peu bu.

Je rougis doucement. J'ai complètement dessaoulé, avec tout ça. Temari soupire et me regarde un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je peux récupérer mon petit frère ?

Soudain, nous entendons Hinata crier le prénom de son petit ami. Je me retourne et me presse pour aller dans le salon. Temari me suit sans y être invitée mais je la comprends. Lorsque j'entre dans le salon, Shikamaru tient Naruto par le col et vient sûrement de lui donner un nouveau coup de poing car mon cher meilleur ami est assez amoché.

Shikamaru est extrêmement jaloux et possessif. Autant il peut être calme, râler et paresser, autant quand ça concerne Hinata il ne mâche pas ses mots et ne retient pas ses poings.  
Temari calme la situation en prenant doucement la parole.

-Bonsoir...

Shikamaru tourne son visage et lâche Naruto en prenant Hinata par la main. Nous l'entendons tous lui dire de le suivre. Ils s'en vont dans le jardin. Sai s'approche de Temari en souriant et lui tend sa main.

-Bonsoir ! Je suis un ami de Gaara. Tu dois être sa sœur ? Tu es drôlement jolie !

Temari hausse un sourcil en le dévisageant tout comme je le fais mais pas pour la même raison. Je me sens mal. Il la drague ouvertement alors qu'on vient de faire des trucs osés et que je suis juste là à côté de lui. Temari répond.

-Bonsoir. Bas les pattes, les jeunots ne m'intéressent pas et, de plus, t'es pas du tout mon type.

Sai lève ses mains et s'écarte en continuant de sourire. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil mais ne change pas d'expression. Mon ventre se noue. J'ai failli tromper Neji et il s'en fiche complètement, lui. Je détourne mon regard et tombe sur le visage figé de Naruto qui ne quitte plus Temari des yeux. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte et ce dans les deux sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Il saigne un peu au coin des lèvres. Temari s'approche de Gaara et attrape son poignet.

-Gaara. Dépêche-toi. J'ai déjà passé une assez mauvaise soirée comme ça. Prends tes affaires, je te ramène.

Gaara soupire mais obéit. Temari attend un peu en l'observant puis fait un tour de la pièce du regard. Sai, moi, puis Naruto sur qui elle s'arrête pour demander.

-On est chez toi, ici ?

Mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse de sa part. Naruto est comme bloqué. Je crois même voir un peu de rouge apparaître sur ses joues. J'écarquille les yeux en constatant sur ses avants-bras qu'il a la chair de poule. Je coupe court à l'attente de Temari en voyant que Naruto n'arrivera plus à prononcer un seul mot.

-Oui ! Oui, on est chez lui. Je te présente Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Excuse-le, il… est un peu timide, sûrement.

Je souris. Temari aussi en regardant Naruto d'un air amusé.

-Bonsoir, Mr Muet !

Gaara déclare soudain avoir récupéré toutes ses affaires et ne pas vraiment vouloir dire au revoir à Hinata et Shikamaru sur le moment. Temari se retourne donc vers lui en hochant la tête. Elle s'approche ensuite de moi, me fait la bise, puis se retourne vers Naruto pour faire de même avant de passer à côté de Sai qui lui faisait un grand sourire en tendant ses bras vers elle. Elle l'a complètement snobé. Je les suis elle et Gaara jusqu'à l'entrée que je referme à clé derrière eux. Puis je retourne dans le salon pour entendre enfin Naruto réussir à prononcer un mot.

-B… bon… soir.

Sai éclate alors de rire et se moque ouvertement de lui. Naruto rougit en prenant son propre T-shirt pour le serrer dans sa main gauche. Il n'ose plus regarder Sai mais me jette un petit coup d'œil. Il se sent mal. Je demande à Sai de se calmer et d'aller se coucher plutôt que de ne faire que des imbécilités. Il hoquète et me dévisage de façon étonnée. Mais il ne dit rien et obéit. Je m'approche de Naruto et prends la parole une fois assuré être seuls.

-Naruto. Ca va ?  
-J'suis tombé amoureux, je crois.

Je soupire en roulant des yeux sous mes paupières. Naruto m'agrippe soudain le haut des bras et commence à m'interroger.

-Elle s'appelle comment sa sœur, à Gaara, déjà ? Et… et elle a quel âge ? Elle a dit qu'elle aime pas les jeunots mais c'est pas grave, hein !? Elle… elle m'a souri ! Elle m'a même fait la bise ! A moi ! J'ai une chance, non ? Comment je peux faire pour la revoir à ton avis ? Gaara ça lui arrive de se faire déposer au lycée ou de… ou d'être pris après les cours ? Je pourrai la croiser encore, tu crois ?

Je bouge mes bras pour lui faire lâcher prise et prends moi-même les siens en parlant calmement et de manière posée.

-Bon. Déjà, Naruto, tu vas te calmer. Tu peux quand même pas tomber amoureux comme ça alors que tu l'as vue deux minutes, non ?  
-Quoi !?

Il est choqué par ce que je viens de dire. Il me dévisage en reprenant la parole.

-Mon Dieu mais tu l'as regardée ou quoi ? C'est une déesse ! Elle est sublime ! Et… et son sourire ! Il ferait fondre les neiges éternelles en Himalaya !

Je souris. Il a des idées assez amusantes.

-Déjà on va te soigner, Naruto. Tu saignes. Shika n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Je touche le coin de ses lèvres du pouce en prenant son menton en main. Il grimace en sifflant de douleur entre ses dents. Son œil non plus n'est pas très beau à voir. Il est déjà gonflé. Naruto me dit que c'est bien normal puisqu'il a embrassé Hinata en commençant à la tripoter. Il aurait fait pareil à la place de Shikamaru.  
Je lâche son visage et me demande ce que ferait Neji s'il savait ce que j'ai fait avec Sai durant cette dernière demi-heure passée. Je serai plus du style à me défoncer moi plutôt que Sai, à la place de Neji. J'espère qu'il ne le saura jamais. Mais peut-être aussi que ce serait mieux que je le lui dise. Seulement j'irai sûrement le perdre. Il sait que j'aime Sai même si c'est peine perdue. Enfin d'après ce que ce dernier raconte parce-que… même s'il était saoul, il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie.

J'emmène Naruto dans la salle de bain après m'être assuré que ce qu'il faut s'y trouve. Naruto s'installe sur le bord de la baignoire pendant que, moi, je sors ce qu'il faut pour le soigner.

-Tu crois que je l'intéresse un peu ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil après avoir entendu sa question. Je me demande s'il faut que je l'encourage vraiment ou pas. Je sais qu'il parle de la sœur de Gaara et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait besoin d'un garçon qui vient tout juste d'avoir 17 ans.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui après lui avoir demandé de se pousser un peu sur le bord, et commence à nettoyer ses lèvres en lui répondant.

-Elle s'appelle Temari, Naruto.  
-« Temari » ?

Il reste pensif et prononce de nouveau son prénom d'un air lointain avant de déclarer qu'il s'agit là d'un beau prénom. Je souris malgré moi et pose à mon tour une question.

-Tu vas en parler à Gaara ?

Naruto grimace un peu puis de façon plus prononcée en réalisant qu'il est amoché et que son visage lui fait mal lorsqu'il le bouge un peu trop. Je soupire en lui disant d'arrêter de gigoter et continue de le soigner. Il prend la parole.

-Tu crois qu'il va réagir comment si je lui dis un truc comme ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas. C'est de Gaara, qu'on parle, là.  
-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te demande. C'est toi le plus proche de lui.  
-Je ne sais pas Naruto.

Il fait la moue puis grimace de nouveau en sifflant entre ses dents. Je lui râle dessus d'arrêter mais me fais interrompre par Shikamaru venu m'interpeller. Il reste à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il tient Hinata par la main.

-Sasuke. Hinata a appelé son chauffeur. On rentre chez elle.  
-Quoi ?!  
-J'ai aucune envie de rester ici.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui ouvre la bouche mais qui se fait aussi rapidement interrompre.

-Repose encore une fois les yeux sur Hinata et même ton père ne te reconnaîtra plus.

Naruto ne renchérit pas. Il sait, en tout cas je l'espère autant que lui je pense, que Shikamaru se sera calmé demain. Je souris en pensant à quelque chose qui ne devrait pas m'amuser mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher.

-Il n'empêche, tu vois ! Une fille t'a embrassé !  
-Une fille complètement bourrée.

J'émets un petit son amusé en continuant de sourire. Naruto semble rougir. Il m'interroge.

-C… comment on fait pour embrasser ? Et si… si Temari ne faisait pas le premier pas, comment je devrai m'y prendre ? Y'a des trucs à faire et à ne pas faire ?  
-Tu t'imagines déjà avec elle ?  
-C… c'est la femme de ma vie. J'suis sûr.

Je ne dis rien. Naruto semble déjà assez gêné et doit se sentir bête de dire quelque chose comme ça. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je l'entende continuer.

-Tu crois qu'elle veut des enfants ?

Là, je ne peux pas me retenir, je m'esclaffe de façon moqueuse. Naruto s'étonne.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc drôle ?  
-Naruto ! Tu t'entends ? « Des enfants » ? Enfin faut déjà que tu arrives à aligner trois mots devant elle ! Redescends !

Il fronce ses sourcils et m'arrache le pansement que je tenais pour le lui mettre. Il se lève et me dit qu'il sait se soigner tout seul. En gros, il l'a mal pris. Je le regarde en retenant un soupir et m'excuse calmement. Il n'écoute pas. J'insiste et lui arrache un petit coup d'œil dans ma direction. Il reprend la parole.

-Oui ben… Je m'emballe et alors ? Je suis encore jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit, moi !  
-Neji c'est mon premier et pourtant je m'emballe pas !  
-T… t'es homo. C'est pas pareil.

Il se renfrogne en rangeant tout. Je l'interroge pour le relancer puisqu'il a l'air d'y tenir.

-Tu veux des enfants, toi ?

Il tourne son visage vers le mien en souriant et hoche la tête avant de tendre une main vers moi avec trois doigts levés et deux pliés.

-Au moins trois !

Je souris. Il revient s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire à côté de moi en regardant en l'air de façon pensive.

-Elle est belle, quand même, la sœur de Gaara.  
-C'est dans sa famille, surtout. Tu verrais son frère… !

Il tique et me regarde du coin de l'œil. Il sait que j'ai déjà été chez Gaara et que j'ai donc déjà vu son père et son frère. Sa sœur vit seule donc c'était la première fois cette nuit que je la rencontrais.

-Ils sont tous beaux, dans sa famille ?

J'ouvre la bouche tout doucement et hoche la tête. Puis je le taquine en lui disant que, comme ça, il est sûr d'avoir de beaux enfants. Lui non plus n'est pas mal, après tout ! Il a rougi en m'entendant le lui dire. Il se lève et me regarde un peu avant de m'interroger.

-Tu t'intéresses pas à moi, hein ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Ce que m'a dit son père hier après-midi me revient en mémoire. Je me lève aussi vite que possible et nie le tout. Naruto semble rassuré.

Peu après ça, Sai était allé se coucher et, les autres étant partis, Naruto m'a proposé de dormir dans la chambre d'ami que Shika et Hinata auraient dû prendre. Puis il a rajouté juste après que si je voulais dormir avec Sai ça ne posait bien sûr pas de problème. Je me suis senti mal en réalisant que j'hésitais. Mais je suis finalement allé dans la chambre d'ami, laissant celle des parents de Naruto à Sai qui, si ça se trouve, dormait déjà.

J'ai fait un rêve érotique cette nuit. J'ai l'impression de le revivre encore lorsque je me réveille ce dimanche midi. Sai était venu se glisser dans mon lit. Il a commencé à me caresser en me disant de me laisser faire et m'a complètement déshabillé. Lui était déjà nu. Il a ensuite glissé plus bas sous les draps et m'a léché l'entrejambe avant de la prendre complètement en bouche. Il a ensuite fait tomber la couette sur le côté du lit en se redressant sur ses genoux. Il a enfoncé ses doigts en lui en continuant de me caresser et, quand j'ai à nouveau été prêt, il m'a fait m'enfoncer en lui. En fait, … j'ai rêvé qu'il me faisait lui faire l'amour. Et ce que ça pouvait être bon… ! J'ai l'impression d'encore sentir son corps autour de moi, sous moi, sur moi, … Je me rappelle qu'à un moment j'ai perdu les pédales et me suis redressé pour le faire tomber en arrière et ainsi prendre les choses en mains. Je l'ai fait tellement vite qu'il s'est cogné la tête au pied du tour du lit. J'entends encore sa voix émettre un douloureux son de s'être cogné puis finalement son plaisir à cause de moi. Enfin j'espère que c'était bien à cause ou voire même plutôt grâce à moi. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit et moi non plus mais… c'était vraiment bon. C'était presque réel. J'aurai pu y croire s'il avait été là à côté de moi ce matin. Mais je suis bel et bien seul et habillé. J'ai bien sûr un souvenir de ce rêve dans mon boxer, mais je sais très bien que ça n'a pas pu se passer comme ça.

Et ce matin, ou plutôt midi, donc, je m'en veux à mort d'avoir pu faire un rêve comme ça avec Sai et pas Neji. Ce doit être à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit sur le fauteuil du salon. Sa façon de m'embrasser, l'alcool qui nous échauffait les sens, … ses mains sur moi et son envie.  
Je prends mon portable et décide d'envoyer un texto à Neji. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'en ressens le besoin.

#Cc Neji ! Tu as bien dormi ? Moi oui. J'ai rêvé de toi. J'ai hâte de te voir demain. Bisous !#

Je lui ai menti. Je n'aurai pas dû, je le sais. Mais je préfère me dire que c'était lui et non Sai, dans ce rêve. Oui. Voilà ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je suis sûr qu'en fait c'était un rêve avec Neji. Pas avec Sai.

Et je réalise au passage que les gâteries me préoccupent vraiment.

Je reçois rapidement une réponse. Mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

#Il paraît que Sai et toi vous vous êtes bien tripotés ? T'as pris ton pied ?#

Je m'immobilise net dans le lit. Comment a-t-il… ?  
Puis soudain, un prénom m'échappe.

-Hinata !

Ou Shikamaru ? Non. Il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ? Ca ne peut être qu'Hinata, non ? Elle a voulu se défendre, ça lui a échappé et Neji était là et a entendu ? Ca ne peut pas être volontaire, hein ?!

Je réponds le plus vite possible après m'être à peu près remis du choc.

#On était saoul, Neji ! On savait pas c'kon faisait ! JtM ! On s'est juste embrassé et un peu caressé, c'est tt ! JtM toi ! Pas lui !#

Je l'envoie et reçois, à peine quelques instants après avoir reçu l'avis de réception, un appel de Neji. Je réponds automatiquement.

-Mon bébé j'ai rien fait consciemment s'il te plaît crois-moi c'est toi que j'aime ! C'est avec toi que je sors !

Il y a soudain un blanc. J'attends sans réaliser mais Neji a mieux entendu mes mots que moi. Je viens juste de lui donner un petit nom.

-Tu…

Il reprend quelques instants et m'interroge d'une voix qu'il essaie de faire dure.

-Et tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec un petit nom, peut-être ?  
-Hein ? Qu… Neji ! Je sais même plus ce que j'ai fait exactement, enfin… Je sais que j'ai pas été loin ! On était bourré !  
-Je te faisais confiance, Sasuke !  
-S'il te plait ! Ecoute-moi !  
-NON ! POURQUOI JE T'ECOUTERAI, PUTAIN !  
-NEJI !  
-Me rappelle pas.

Il raccroche. Je l'appelle en pensant que j'entends mal, mais il a vraiment raccroché.

-C'est pas vrai !

J'essaie de le rappeler, mais il raccroche aussitôt. Il va même finir par très certainement éteindre son portable puisque j'atterris automatiquement sur la messagerie à chaque essai. Je reste immobile sur le lit. Puis je me laisse tomber sur le dos bras écartés.

Merde.  
Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

-Sasuke ?

Je regarde vers la porte. Naruto l'ouvre et entre doucement.

-J'peux ?

Je m'assieds sur le lit en lui disant de venir. Il referme derrière lui et vient s'installer à côté de moi. Je l'interroge.

-Sai est parti ?  
-Oui. Tout à l'heure. Je pensais qu'il attendrait que tu te réveilles mais apparemment il n'y a pas vraiment tenu. J… j'crois qu'il est un peu mal par rapport à cette nuit. Il m'a dit que vous avez fait de… sacrés trucs… sur le fauteuil.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Il m'interroge.

-Vous avez fait quoi, concrètement ? Il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas en parler et tout, il… Il allait s'énerver alors j'ai pas insisté.  
-On s'est embrassé et beaucoup caressé. Et je… je pense que si Shika n'était pas allé te frapper, … je l'aurai pris.

Il reste silencieux. Je continue.

-J'ai fait un rêve super érotique, cette nuit. A… avec lui. Ca se passait ici.

Il gigote un peu alors que j'arrête de parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il veut entendre ça. Il est quand même hétéro et même s'il me demande souvent si je couche ou non avec Neji, ou ce que je peux faire avec lui, … lui raconter un truc comme ça c'est autre chose. C'est mon meilleur ami alors je n'ai pas envie de le choquer ou de le dégoûter par mes envies.

Mais il me demande.

-T'as fait… enfin c'était super, super, super érotique ou… enfin… Vous y faisiez quoi ?  
-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Il se tourne un peu plus vers moi sur le lit, fronce ses sourcils d'un air décidé, et hoche la tête. Alors je lui raconte. Il a d'abord rougi au départ puis a ensuite grimacé pour finir par me demander d'arrêter. Pourtant j'aurai aimé tout lui raconter. Il s'est retourné de côté et semble assez mal.

-Naruto ?  
-Ca va, je…  
-Tu te sens bien ? T'es sûr ? T'es super pâle !

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Il se crispe un peu. Je retire ma main en sentant mon cœur se serrer alors qu'il prend la parole.

-C'est super bizarre en fait entre mecs. Ca… ça fait trop bizarre.

Je le regarde sans rien dire puis finis par demander d'une voix très inquiète.

-On est toujours meilleurs amis, hein ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** Il n'y en a pas ! Le chapitre est à peine commencé. Je ne garantis pas de la lecture dessus dans 15 jrs. Là maintenant, je vais enchaîner les chapitres de Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque tant qu'il y en a de prêts. Ensuite et bien... il faudra patienter et prier ma mémoire de bien vouloir fonctionner. Je vais de plus peut-être avoir une exposition à préparer et donc quelques nouveaux portraits et tableaux à réaliser-terminer alors je vous dis à je ne sais quand pour la suite de cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. Merci d'avance à celles et ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser une review ici ! A très bientôt j'espère.


End file.
